A slight twist
by GeorgeTI
Summary: It can happen to everyone, being a little late, or a little early. Rated T for foul language, maybe M later for lemons in the distant -or not- future. Pairings now decided. Read if you wish. Review if you want.
1. A failed mission

This is my first story ever, so please criticize as accurately and honestly as you can. You can be as harsh as you want (of course within civilized limits). Reviews are supposedly the essence of this kind of thing, right? Also, English is not my mother language, as you can surely tell. A beta reader can be rather handy here, if anyone is interested.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, it would be Kishimoto who would write fanfics, and I would write the story *wicked grin*

* * *

'Damn, I am out of chakra…. Damn it!' thought Shikamaru.

Tayuya smiled deviously at the thought of killing the lazy guy who dared face and trick her multiple times… Still, she had to hand it to him: he was an extraordinary piece of trash…

At that point his technique crumbled, due to him running out of chakra. "Got you!" she screamed, kunai in hand, and she moved to deliver the final and fatal blow.

'So this is it', thought Shikamaru, watching the deadly weapon closing in. 'So… troublesome…' He closed his eyes and waited for the pain and death before him to get to him.

Yet, it never came. Just a veil of utter blackness.

"Humph. Well then, a trash of your caliber can benefit Orochimaru-sama better alive than dead" said the redhead, as she struck him with a sleeping jutsu. "I won't let that bastard of an asshole Kimimaro just steal all of the glory, when he brings that Uchiha brat back to Otokagure".

With that, she took the unconscious body of Shikamaru on her shoulder, and deactivated her cursed seal. Overusing that thing could be life-threatening, and yet that good-for-nothing lazyass had forced her to her limits, and almost got her. She jumped from branch to branch, following the path that Kimimaro had taken, in order to reach him and get on with the mission. Looking behind her shoulder, she wondered what had become of her teammates who had stayed behind.

Jiroubou, that fatass, was beaten. She knew that, since he was the first to fall behind, weakest of the Sound four, closest to the Hidden Leaf, and he wasn't able to stop these guys at all. Or at least he stopped one guy. The chubby piece of trash was not there when the fake Jiroubou, aka the pineapple head in henge, ambushed them. Kidoumaru was unusually late, and for the strongest of them to act like that, that was bad news, but he held that lavender-eyed pupil-less kid behind… or the kid held him. Sakon had fallen down that cliff, when that dog-smelling trash and his mutt hit him with their spinning technique, and he was not heard ever since. As for Kimimaro himself… she was going to see for herself soon.

She took another leap to the next branch, brushing her load on a nearby branch. She heard a small metallic tingling, and saw that his forehead protector, placed on his arm, was ripped off. She smiled. If things went well, he would replace that rubbish with the proud note from the Hidden Sound…

As she looked ahead for any sign of Kimimaro, she saw a clearing of the forest ahead. She decided to go around it, so that she wouldn't slow down.

Strange though… she thought that the Country of Fire was a land without such strange landscape as a mini desert or a white rock formation in the middle of the forest-

She saw it. Kimimaro, in his stage two cursed seal form, hanging limp from one white pillar, blood running from his mouth, and two other ninjas _floating _near him on a patch of sand… one of them she recognized immediately; his trademark gourd, strange clothing, Hidden Sand forehead protector on his gourd belt, and his face… Gaara of the Desert. She shuddered. If the Hidden Sand was helping the brats, things were sure to turn ugly fast. The other guy was unknown to her, even if he was an eyesore…

'What the fuck is up with this guy? He actually thinks that this kind of dressing is cool or something? He rivals even that orange-clad brat in terms of outrageous clothing'

The Uchiha brat was nowhere to be seen, as well as the orange-clad blonde brat. She still held some hope that she could just snatch him away from his former fellow ninjas and bring him in front of Orochimaru. That way held some promise that she could keep her life and status, when their whole mission turned to a load of shit.

She picked up her pace, to avoid confronting the two ninjas in her weakened state. She cursed her load for forcing her to her limits, and hoped he was worth it.

Soon she would reach the borders of the Fire Country, and she would be protected inside the Sound Country, under Orochimaru's wing.

She saw the two statues ahead, and she smiled. She was catching up with her target. And then everything exploded.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Foul and dark chakras exploded, rising pillars of water and scattering debris about. The blonde brat was encased into some strange red chakra, and the Uchiha brat was barely recognizable in his second stage cursed seal form. Only the Sharingan, these eyes that her lord wanted so much, remained the same.

After the dust settled, the two ninjas were lying motionless side by side near the waterfall. She thought herself lucky; after what she saw, maybe the blonde shithead could be of use too. She began to climb down the cliff to the base of the waterfall, where the two kids were located, when she sensed another chakra signature closing in REALLY fast. She quickly hid herself and the unconscious boy; she was in no shape for any more fights. She immediately recognized the man who sprang out of the forest, following a ninja hound: Hatake Kakashi, the copy-nin, a strong opponent, and at the worst time too. He approached the two kids and made a shadow clone, then took them and ran to the opposite direction, back to the Hidden Leaf.

'Just great. Shit has finally hit the fan' she thought.

* * *

'Damn, where is Shikamaru?' thought Temari as she rushed through the forest. She hadn't found a body, only some kunai and signs of fierce battle. 'I hope he is in one piece'. She shuddered, thinking of the still fresh blood she found, even if there were only some drops.

A small light caught her attention. Coming to a halt before it, she saw a torn off Hidden Leaf forehead protector.

"Shit"

Author's Note: Trying to persuade you that I will try to update soon seems kind of illogical, since the only proof I can give is the very same act itself. So I won't. I will try to build your faith in me. I hope.

Also, as some of you have already found, there is a certain lack of Japanese in this story; I must tell you to expect this for all my stories. Since I do not have anyone to help me with this, I won't try to mimic, the result is sure to be disgusting.


	2. After the battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wonder why we have to write this on every chapter… as if once isn't enough.

* * *

"What do you mean, you didn't find him?" asked the Hokage, with angry voice but worrying brown eyes.

"We searched the entire forest and the area about it, yet we didn't find a body, or a clue to where he was hidden. A tracking team is on its way, and we await their report any time now." answered the silver haired ninja before her.

"As for their target? What is his condition?"

"I have left Sasuke to the care of the hospital, but he is always under supervision by ANBU ninja. As for Naruto, he is also in the hospital, yet his injuries seem less severe."

"What about the rest of the team?" asked the blonde woman impatiently.

"Akimichi Chouji and Huuga Neji are out of danger, Tsunade-sama" said her assistant. "Also, Lee-san has returned to the hospital, and his injuries are minor, thanks to Gaara. Inuzuka Kiba has sustained heavy injuries, but his condition is stable, as well as his companion's."

"Also, regarding the Sound Four", Kakashi interrupted, "we found four bodies, all of them dead. According to Naruto, one of them didn't belong to the initial team, but came as reinforcement from Orochimaru. So, we still miss one of them. If Naruto is a reliable source, then we look for a woman with red hair and brown eyes, with short temper and foul mouth, who uses a flute in combat. Her name is Tayuya."

"Kakashi, assemble a team and leave immediately. You are to follow the tracking team and assist them in locating Nara Shikamaru and this Tayuya woman. Then you are to bring them here as soon as possible! Try not to kill the woman, but if it is necessary, do what you must to bring back our ninja alive. Shizune! Call Ibiki and Temari here at once! Dismissed!"

* * *

"Where… where am I?"

The room looked white and clean, so much unlike his apartment… then everything came back flooding into his mind: the mission, the battles, and Sasuke's face as they clashed…

Uzumaki Naruto woke up with a shout.

"Sasuke!"

"Take it easy, Uzumaki-san. You are in the Hidden Leaf hospital" said a man wearing a doctor's outfit, with a clipboard at hand.

"I know that already! I just… well…" said the loud ninja, finally settling on his bed. Still… he had this dream again, where he lost and Sasuke fled. Then he noticed the ropes he was tied firmly on his bed. "Can you undo these at least?" he asked putting on his best smile and his most innocent face.

This didn't fool the doctor in the least, after the 14 hour hunt for his patient, after his escape and the frantic search around the village. "I am afraid I cannot let you out just yet, Uzumaki-san. Shizune-san's orders were quite clear and quite strict, I might add."

"You are mean! I just went out to have some Ichiraku ramen! You know I don't like vegetables…" Naruto grumbled.

The doctor just smiled. Young boys nowadays were so energetic. Even if the particular one was special. He chuckled and turned to face the sun-kissed boy.

"Don't be so grumpy. If you keep being a good patient you will be out of here in 2 days! I heard that the Hokage will have you promoted to Chuunin for that successful mission. BUT" he shot a strict glare to the tied and bandaged ninja "that will not happen if you keep being like that. So, now will you be a good patient, hmm?"

"A… chuunin..? Yahooo!" The boy seemed all fired up all of a sudden, and the doctor realized that he made a major miscalculation in his plan to calm the boy. He sighed, and with a few quick hand seals, he struck the boys forehead, putting him in a deep slumber.

"Geez… what's with young boys nowadays… I wonder why Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama hold him in such high regard."

* * *

The sound of footsteps and two knocks on the door interrupted Tsunade's break-time sake. She hid the bottle in the drawer beneath her. If Shizune found out, she wouldn't hear the end of it from the young woman. "Come in!"

A blonde woman entered the room, with an air of confidence, and stood before her proudly. "You asked for me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, Temari-san. I want you to describe to me what you saw when you arrived at the forest, specifically at that place where a fight seemed to had taken place, where you found that forehead protector."

Temari spent 15 minutes describing the scene she saw: broken and snapped trees, a few kunai embedded in some trees, and a branch, where she found a dropped kunai and some drops of fresh blood. She sensed some strong chakra sources ahead, and she followed, hoping to find something, but then she saw that forehead protector.

She was interrupted by Shizune, who entered and announced Ibiki. The scarred man entered quietly and stood by the entrance, waiting.

"Thank you, Temari-san. You have proven yourselves a valuable and reliable ally. Please feel free to enjoy your stay here at the Hidden Leaf village. Your accommodation expenses will be paid by me, so enjoy a well-earned break" the Hokage said with a smile to the Sand ninja.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" was the reply from the girl, who then turned around and left the room, shuddering slightly after passing by the Head of the Interrogation squad. 'Damn it, that man still gives me the creeps!' she thought, rather annoyed, but the mental image of this man's bald and scarred skull still fresh in her memory.

"Hokage-sama"

"Ibiki-san, I want you to interrogate Uchiha Sasuke once he leaves from the hospital. Take Inoichi with you, just in case he proves unwilling to cooperate, but I really don't want you to resolve to physical harm. If any other alternative is out, then contact me first. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

"Good. Squeeze any useful information out of him, and be prepared for another one too. We are on the trail of the only survivor of the Sound Four, Orochimaru's elite. I want you to be ready for her as soon as she returns here, under custody of course."

"Yes, Hokage-sama" said again the scarred ninja and left as silently as he came.

* * *

Author's Note: Another chapter is up, and as the previous one, it is also quite small. I find quite tiring to write and edit long chapters, but I can make an exception from time to time.


	3. Pursuit

I seem to be out of ideas really fast, yet … hmmm. Don't expect me to keep this up any more people.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

She rushed through the forest, trying to reach the Hidden Sound as soon as possible. Her long red hair waving like a live flame, she tried to calculate how long it would be when she would be safe inside the deep underground tunnels of her village. She knew she was being followed. The Hidden Leaf never ever left any ninja at enemy hands, alive or otherwise. Such way of thinking really was beyond her, but the fact was that they did think that way. 'This is going to be a rough trip. Damn it! These shitheads are really persistent!' she thought rather annoyed.

She considered dropping her load to gain speed and give them back what they were looking for, so that everyone could be on their way; after giving that idea some thought, she shook her head. Her chances of getting away with such a disaster alive were slim at best, but if she showed empty-handed, she was as good as dead. A new toy for Orochimaru's and Kabuto's experiments would at least turn the scales in her favor, even if only a little.

"What a clusterfuck…" she thought out loud. Her teammates dead and in the hands of the Hidden Leaf, the target not retrieved, even the secret medicine was left behind, on one of her teammates. It was a total disaster, and she knew that heads were going to roll, and hers was already on the block. If she was fast enough, she might be able to convince her lord that the intel was wrong, that things were definitely against them… she shook her head again, in mild desperation. Orochimaru knew no excuses. He expected either success or death. She had to find a good explanation and a better line of reasoning if her head was to remain on her shoulders.

"FUCK! WHAT THE HELL!" she shouted in frustration. She was in really deep shit, and she knew it. She even considered surrendering to the Hidden Leaf, but her pride deferred her from that. She would die first than surrendering to that weak village, and give the pineapple shithead the satisfaction that he had bested her, of all people.

Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to relax and think things over. Even if the situation seemed as bad as it could get, there could be a way out. She looked around her, looking for a way to gain some time and a safe place to hide and rest. Her sleeping technique would wear off soon, and she wanted herself to be ready to face her lazy load and whatever dirty tricks he had in mind.

'This should gain me some time' she came to a halt before a small cave. She unbuttoned and took off the still unconscious Shikamaru his green vest, some drops of now-dried blood on it. This should lure the ninja hounds to this cave, and her trap should cause enough confusion for her to gain some space between them. She tossed the chuunin aside, and proceeded into the cave, where she knew there was a stash of weapons and equipment. Once in the Sound country, it was her territory, her rules – or at least Orochimaru's rules. She took some explosive tubes and ninja wire and began her work.

* * *

"Inuzuka-san…"

"We are closing in" said a young woman with a ponytail, following her companion.

"Good. Everyone, get ready! Our target is not to be underestimated! Keep your eyes open and your guard up!" said the team leader.

They stopped before a small cave. "Huyga-san".

"Yes, hold on a bit. Byakugan!" the ninja from the Huyga clan activated his bloodline limit and looked into the cave. "No chakra at all. No human or any chakra-related traps inside."

Inuzuka Hana stepped forth. "My companion doesn't smell anything else either, besides the abducted Nara. It could be a trap."

"Still, we need to check" the leader insisted and created a shadow clone. His clone entered the cave cautiously and came out holding a green vest. The leader took it, and cursed as his clone was dispelled. He noticed a small scroll inside the vest's pockets, and opened it.

The scroll wrote the following in horrible handwriting:

"See ya hater Leaf shitheads! Don't underestimate Tayuya of the Sound!"

"Damn!" shouted the leader, throwing the scroll aside…

"NO!" screamed the Huyga in the team. "Everyone, DOWN"

The scroll exploded; the shockwave sent everyone tumbling a few feet away, but the true trap sprung just then: several ninja wires activated various explosive notes and smoke bombs, filling the area with craters, dust and smoke.

The four ninjas immediately leapt out of the cloud, panting and checking themselves for injuries.

"Damn it! That bitch got us. That was a well-thought trap."

"Yes. She even rubbed the wires, bombs and explosives with dirt to cover their smell, and used only mechanical means, to avoid detection by a chakra sensor. She must know about Hidden Leaf's bloodline limits."

"This is just to gain some time" Hana interrupted. "Their smell is now distorted, and we will need some time to get back on their trail."

* * *

Tayuya smiled at her own brilliant plan. This should keep more pests out of her trail for some time, allowing her to reach the Hidden Sound village. Now all she had to do was finding a way to talk herself out of the difficult situation. She hoped that with the Leaf hot on her heels, her lord would be preoccupied with other things than torturing or mutilating her. She shuddered at the thought of the hell she would find herself in at the hands of Orochimaru's lackey, Kabuto. She knew enough not to mess with the four-eyed prick.

"You are late, Tayuya-san"

Her blood froze in her veins, and she felt cold sweat on her neck. 'Speaking of the devil… I didn't even sense him. That annoying four-eyed shithead… he is something else".

Kabuto looked at her load, and scowled. "I don't think that this was your target".

She glared at him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of showing her fear. "Things got fucked up. The Hidden Sand stepped in. The other three and Kimimaro are gone. I already have a tracking team on my back."

Kabuto remained silent, his gaze turning all the colder as she spoke. That was not a good omen.

"Then you are of no use to Otokagure any more, Tayuya-san" he stated with cold voice. "I am afraid that you are a _threat, _considering that you have the Leaf's ninja on your trail, and a worthless ninja to burden you. What is this really? Pity?"

"I thought he might be of use to Orochimaru-sama. His planning and strategic skills are that of a genius." Tayuya was nervous. It was either her life, or the brat's.

Kabuto laughed harshly, turning her last hope into puffs of smoke flying away. Of course. He didn't care about intellect, being so egomaniac that he believed himself the smartest guy on Earth. He wanted bloodline limits, he wanted special powers. 'How could I have been so naïve?'

"I am afraid that Orochimaru-sama already has planning and strategic skills of a super-genius. You have failed your mission, Tayuya-san, despite your pathetic attempts to convince me otherwise. Allow me to show you Orochimaru-sama's… disappointment."

Tayuya was on the move already, knowing that these may very well be the last seconds of her life. She jumped on Kabuto, in a desperate attempt to stop him…

…but she was too late. Kabuto formed a hand seal, and Tayuya's curse seal exploded in pain, stopping her dead in her tracks. She had a last blurring image of Kabuto smirking before turning away…

* * *

Kakashi jumped from tree to tree trying to pick up the pace, even if his chakra reserves were depleting fast. He ate another soldier pill, and kept moving, with Shizune and Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, in tow. His animal summon run before him, sniffing the air. "We are closing in"

The team gave an affirmative nod, and prepared themselves. Shikaku spotted something up ahead, and the team stopped and came down from the tree branches to check. It was them.

"Shizune"

"Yes" the young woman immediately formed hand seals and began checking Shikamaru for any injuries.

Meanwhile, Kakashi and Shikaku turned their attention to the unconscious red-haired ninja. 'She must be that Tayuya girl' thought Kakashi.

"He is fine; it is just a sleeping technique. _Release!_"

Shikamaru slowly opened his eyes. "Am I dead?"

"No, you are not, son. Pick yourself together now, we must return quickly back, we are on enemy ground" his father said.

"Father?" Shikamaru almost didn't believed in his eyes.

"Are you feeling all right?" asked Shizune, a look of worry over her.

"Yes, I am fine… Just a little tired" Shikamaru rose up.

Shizune then proceeded to check the other ninja. "Oh, this is bad! Kakashi, I will need your eye."

Kakashi rose up his forehead protector to reveal his Sharingan. "I can see a dark chakra pouring out of the cursed seal, and rolling throughout her body"

"Kakashi, we will need to seal it right away, if she is to survive. This chakra is killing her" Shizune's voice was dead serious.

"Fine, fine. Shikaku, I will need your help with the sealing too. Shikamaru will not be of much help at his current state."

The three of them proceeded with the sealing ritual immediately, with Shizune trying to stop the dark chakra from doing any more harm. It was a draining procedure, and the chakra required was enormous.

"_Evil Suppressor!"_ Kakashi shouted, as he placed his palm on the cursed seal on the ninja's shoulder. The symbols around him in the drawn ritual circle began dancing their way to his palm, eventually forming a second seal over the cursed seal mark.

"That will do for now" said Kakashi panting. That sealing took more of him than he expected. Shikaku was breathing hard as well, his own chakra also almost depleted. Shizune sat down and tried to catch her breath.

"We need to go"

These three turned to Shikamaru, who had quietly taken the role of guard during the sealing process, and nodded. Shukaku tossed his son a soldier pill, which he immediately ate.

"Since you are the least tired, you wouldn't mind carrying the lady back, do you?" His father's smirk made Shikamaru scowl.

"This is troublesome…." He said with a groan, and took the redhead bridal style. "Back to the Hidden Leaf then!"

* * *

A/N: Now this is getting out of hand. That's the third chapter within the day. I guess that as long as I have inspiration, I can keep on writing. I hope inspiration doesn't leave me soon. Also, I put Tayuya's cursed seal mark on her shoulder. I don't know if it really is there (I don't think it is) but I hope you will forgive this small thing : P Also, as you have noticed, this is the largest chapter so far.


	4. Aftermath

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"You did a good job sealing the cursed seal, Kakashi. Yet we will need a more powerful and permanent seal to keep her in check."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I shall contact Jiraiya-sama immediately."

"You do that. I will fix the damage still on her. Shizune barely saved her life."

Kakashi exited the Hokage's room and made his way to the women's bath house. Knowing Jiraiya, he should be around there.

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly, feeling the soft mattress under him. Where was he?

He heard a quiet snoring left of him and turned his head. Sakura was sleeping beside him, sitting on a chair. He sighed.

'So I lost again to Naruto.' As much as it pained him and hurt his ego, Sasuke Uchiha knew how to respect an opponent.

He was astounded by the power he now possessed. The seal that Orochimaru had given him was a risky bet, but in his eyes it was worth it. Yet it had lost against the sheer force of will and guts of his blonde teammate. It was beyond him, how he could even try to stop him, face Orochimaru's elite, and fight him one – on – one. He never ever gave up, once he had gotten something in that thick head of his; surely his stubbornness rivaled even the Fourth's, who was famous for it.

Yet, beyond all his stubbornness, the blonde had shown another power of his: that red chakra which had enveloped him during their battle. Its shape vaguely reminded him of a fox or wolf. He had heard from Neji that the same chakra had shown during their fight at the Chuunin exams. He would ask him for details later, if he got out of this mess first. He shuddered at the thought of what could await him.

Sakura woke up, feeling someone's gaze on her, and was startled to see Sasuke awake. "Sasuke-kun!" she shouted, hugging him tightly.

"Sakura… that hurts" said Sasuke, wincing in pain.

The hospital door opened, revealing a bandaged Naruto. The room went silent in an instant, the tension sky-rocketed. Sakura looked nervously at Sasuke, then Naruto, and then back to Sasuke again. Naruto stepped in the room, his footsteps breaking the awkward silence, and stood beside him, his face dead serious. Sasuke's muscles tensed. Knowing the blonde, he expected something violent. Not that he didn't deserve it.

Something shiny shot forward from Naruto to Sasuke, with a metallic tingling. 'A kunai?' Sasuke's trained hand shot forward, deftly catching the object. It was a forehead protector, with a wide slash across it.

"See, idiot? I DID scratch your forehead protector." Sasuke's eyes opened widely, recognizing his taunt, which was thrown back at him. He raised his head to see his teammates, and he was shocked to see the bright and warm smile on his teammates' face. "Humph. You were good for that at least, idiot."

"Welcome back, by the way". Naruto's face darkened slightly. "Granny Tsunade will lecture you afterwards, just be ready for 3 straight hours of scolding".

"Don't worry, Sasuke-kun, I will try to talk to her! Let me handle this!" Sakura proposed enthusiastically.

Naruto turned his back smiling, and left the room, but as he closed the door behind him, his smile disappeared, and his eyes filled with sorrow.

'Truly, Sakura-chan has slipped away… I don't think I will ever get her to even look at me *that* way.' He remembered her tears, when she begged him to return Sasuke to her.

Damn it, the heartache was getting to him again. He forced his thoughts to the back alley of his brain, and made his way to his room. One more day…. And then…

Upon entering his hospital room, he was surprised to see that someone had actually left flowers for him, with a card that wished him swift recovery. The handwriting was pretty, with balanced curves and clear characters, yet he could not recognize it. Iruka's handwriting was a bit more messy, Kakashi wouldn't bother with a card (he could just wished him himself), Sasuke and Sakura were out of the question, and as for the Perverted Hermit or Granny Tsunade, he was pretty sure they wouldn't bother with a card at all. Acting on a sudden impulse, he brought the card to his nose and smelled it.

It smelled of lavenders…

* * *

"So, Sasuke-kun didn't make it."

"No, Orochimaru-sama. Even the Sound Four and Kimimaro combined didn't have a chance."

"It seems we played out cards too soon. And I placed a lot of faith in my elite. I would have gone myself on this assignment, had it not been for these hands of mine… Damn that Sarutobi!"

Kabuto remained silent, knowing that this was the best course of action.

"I was forced to change container sooner than I expected. That will put a delay on my plan. I will have to give up on Sasuke-kun for now. If the Hidden Sand has allied with the Leaf, then it is too much, even for me, to go against head-on."

"You will give up on the Sharingan, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto's voice was full of disbelief and surprise.

"I never said that."

"Uchiha Itachi?"

"Exactly. Last time I tried, I underestimated him, but I won't do this again. He is powerful all right, but even he has a weakness. And if my studies are correct, his weakness is his strength."

"The Sharingan?"

"Yes. His eyes deteriorate as long as he uses them. Last time, he got me using a Illusion technique, _Tsukuyomi_. It requires evolved eyes that once obtained, have increased power and provide additional techniques. I can tell quite confidently that Itachi has evolved his eyes all the way."

"How do you expect to transfer to him then?"

"I will need to make and train another Sound Four squad. You will fetch me four samples that have proven that they are stable with the cursed seal. We will also need some scrolls that I have hidden in the Fire Country. I want you to retrieve these scrolls _personally._ Understand?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. May I ask how did you got your hands on such detailed information about the Sharingan?"

"I took an interest in it long before I left the village. It is surprising how many traitors there were among that clan."

"I see. I will see to it that your tasks will be completed as soon as possible."

Kabuto left the dark room, and the Snake Sannin smiled.

'The Sharingan shall be _mine._'

* * *

"So, will you put a seal on her?"

"Fine, fine, just because it is you, Tsunade."

"Make it as strong as possible. I really don't want to have to search for you again, just to seal this girl."

"Don't worry, unless Orochimaru himself tries to undo it, it will last for a couple of decades or so."

"I hope it will. Maybe she will not be a threat by then."

"Let's hope so. What do you intend to do with her?"

"Well, interrogation is in order, of course. Maybe a cell then, or keep her under house arrest. I really don't know. It will depend on how cooperative she will be."

"That thing is su-"

The door opened and Shizune rushed in.

"Tsunade-sama, the prisoner has awaken."

"Good. Call Ibiki-san to her room, I will meet him there."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Also… call Nara Shikamaru there, too."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

A/N:Another chapter. Keeping track of more than 2-3 characters can be more tiring than all house chores plus work plus babies crying at night combined. Anyway, if you liked it, you can review/make suggestions to make it into something that you will love. Just kidding, I am quite aware of my capabilities. You just review anyway.

Also, regarding the Evil Suppressor, I am well aware that it uses one's willpower to hold back the cursed seal, but Tayuya was unconscious anyway, so that thing would just hold it until they reached the Hidden Leaf.


	5. Interrogation

You missed me? No? I guessed so. Anyway, I am back, whether you like it or not.

It seems that inspiration is like luck; you need to grab her from the hair, as we say in my Country.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"What do you want shitheads? Why did you bring me here?" The redhead's angry voice never ceased hurling insults to the people gathered in front of her.

"Are you done shouting yet? We must get down to business soon." Answered the blonde woman before her, with irritatingly calm voice.

"What do you want?"

"Information about your master. His whereabouts, the location and passwords for his various strongholds. Information about the Hidden Sound." A scarred man beside that blonde woman answered for her.

"Fuck you. I won't say shit." The redhead's colorful vocabulary never seemed to run out of insults.

"May we start, Hokage-sama?" the man asked the woman, without even the slightest sign of anger or irritation.

"Can I speak with her first, Hokage-sama?" Tayuya's eyes shot open upon recognizing that voice, the laziness and utter lack of enthusiasm or interest evident in every word.

"What are YOU doing here fucker?" she snarled, trying to reach him.

Tsunade studied the Chuunin before her for one minute, before she gave an affirmative not. "You have 15 minutes, Shikamaru, no more."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Everyone left the dark room, save for the pineapple head. She looked at him with hate. If it wasn't for him, the whole mission would have been successful, and she would be in the Hidden Sound by now.

She felt a chill through her spine though, when the said Chuunin nailed her with a serious glare. She glared back. She wouldn't even think of backing down.

"Now, troublesome woman, you can drop the tough ninja act. I know that the Hidden Sound has betrayed and abandoned you to die. You owe your life to the Hidden Leaf, and you know it."

"Fuck off. I didn't ask anyone to save me."

"Yet we did, even if you are the enemy. We saved you, and we now want some answers in return. As you can see, you are no longer obliged to the Sound Village, and I can say with confidence that they thing you as dead. You did escape death by the skin of your teeth."

"Do you fucking think so? Then think again. Orochimaru has spies everywhere, in every village. He knows I made it."

"You can start then by naming these spies."

"I don't know them. Only he knows them, and that lackey of his."

"Kabuto?"

"Yes. Any more bright ideas now, asshole?"

"You can ask for refuge."

"WHAT?"

"You can ask for refuge, and provide us with the information we need. As you have seen, you will spill it out either way. You can save yourself the time and pain. Believe it or not, this scarred guy has more interrogating years experience than you have eaten chickens. He will crack you open, sooner or later. On the other hand if you cooperate, you will be given certain freedoms, and if you show good behavior –"

"LIKE FUCK I WI-" Tayuya's mouth was snapped shut by a shadow hand. Shikamaru rubbed his right temple. He could feel the blood pressure piling up there, signaling a strong headache. "Listen first troublesome woman"

"Hmam, fmmk ymmmu " her muffled words echoed in the room, and her eyes shot daggers at him."

"As I was saying, if you show good behavior, you will eventually be granted your freedom. You may even be given the chance to join the Hidden Leaf's ninja ranks. I don't know how you treated your prisoners at your village, but here we do things this way. We don't leave our ninjas behind, you know."

Tayuya stopped making muffled sounds, and Shikamaru retreated the shadow hand from her mouth. She didn't start screaming, so he thought she was giving it some thought.

The readhead was processing all that the lazyass idiot had told her. It was true that she wasn't obliged to Orochimaru anymore. He had betrayed her and abandoned her. At least, the Hidden Leaf would never abandon its ninjas. The whole Sasuke's mess was proof enough. Besides, she really didn't have anywhere to return to, even if she did manage to escape. "Fine."

"…."

"Tell that leader of yours that I will cooperate, but I want to negotiate my terms first."

"Good. It seems that you have a good head on your shoulders after all."

"Shut up and go fetch her, asshole, I don't have all day."

"But, sadly, it is paired with a foul mouth… troublesome…" the Chuunin smiled and exited the room.

He soon entered with the Hokage and the other people around her.

"So…?"

"I will cooperate, under some terms. If you ever fucking break them, don't expect me to even try to abide by your wishes."

"Fair enough, though as you can see we won't give you full freedom. Not yet."

"I want to get rid of these first." She turned her gaze to the chakra wards and ropes she was bound with.

"Fine."

"Hokage-sama, this is risky! We don't know if she won't pull something off."

"Relax, Yugito-san" the blonde answered to the masked figures accompanying her. "I am not defenseless, you know. Besides, this is our sign of good will, right?" She turned her head smiling to the redhead woman. With a kunai she took from Yugito, she cut the ropes and with a hand seal she released the chakra wards, making them fall down from the girl's body.

Tayuya stood upright and rubbed her wrists and ankles. She would request a long walk to get the blood flowing through her pained limbs.

"Much better. Now, what are your restrictions?"

"You are not to leave the Hidden Leaf at all, until further notice. Also, you will be accompanied by a ninja at all times. This is for your protection, as well as for ours. Also, we will seal your cursed seal, for the same reasons."

"You mean for your protection only. This thing is my power."

"I wouldn't say so." An unfamiliar voice spoke up. The group turned around to see a kunoichi coming in.

"Anko-san. To what do we owe the pleasure? We are a bit busy, as you can see." The scarred ninja scowled. The woman smiled.

"I was about and heard of this girl. Maybe I could enlighten her about that _power_ of hers?"

"Please do so."

"The snake bastard uses this seal to give so-called power, yet it is risky as hell. Few people manage to even survive the transformation, even fewer make it to the second stage. What's more, Orochimaru can use the cursed seal to force his will on his subjects. He can torture them, paralyze them, and even kill them. You know this, don't you little girl?"

"How do you even know this?"

"Because I was his disciple, once. Until he got bored of me, and could not find any further use for me. He just tossed me aside, much like he did with you. Sealing this thing is your best chance. You already knew that, didn't you?"

"Humph. I suppose so. So, will I be able to walk around the village?"

"After you give us what we want. As a sign of good will from your part."

"Fine. But take my word on that, if anyone tries to lynch me, don't think I won't defend myself, with or without an escorting ninja. Who will it be anyway?"

"Him."

Shikamaru's eyes snapped wide open in disbelief, as the Hokage showed him. She couldn't be referring to him, could she? He must have misheard, or refer to someone behind him… he turned around and scowled. None was behind him.

"Hokage-sama, you can't possibly mean me, can you…?"

"Yes, Shikamaru, I mean you. We have great shortage on available ninjas for the job, and you seem the most appropriate. You will be escorting her. I trust your house has room for her?"

"HUH?" both the lazy ninja and the loudmouth redhead were heard in unison.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIS FUCKING HOUSE? I SURE AS HELL WON'T LIVE UNDER THE SAME ROOF WITH THIS SHITHEAD!" The other ninjas winced at the sudden increase of volume of the already loud voice of the prisoner, who continued to shoot profanities around.

"Hokage-sama, don't you think this is a bit extreme?" Shikamaru tried to approach her using reason.

"Well, Tayuya, I am sure you would prefer even his house from a prison cell, wouldn't you? We can't afford to rent an apartment for you, and he would still be escorting you there anyway. As for you Shikamaru, that's my decision. You will be given a raise to cover her living expenses. Also, you will be off missions while you are on this job. Isn't that what you like?"

"…"Shikamaru sighed in defeat. Things were getting out of hand.

"Let me tell you something, blondie" Tayuya's rude statement tensed everyone. Tsunade wasn't known for her patience and understanding nature.

"If he even _thinks _to try something perverted, I WILL squash him like a fly. Am I understood?"

To their amazement, the Hokage smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, let's start, shall we?" She nodded to two ninjas who brought a wrapped up map. 'I think I started to like this girl' she mused.

* * *

A/N: Another Chapter is up. I think I am too evil on Shikamaru – things will get ultra troublesome real fast.


	6. Revelations

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The sun dawned upon the peaceful village of the Leaf. The serene atmosphere was an oasis for Shikamaru, which was the reason he was awake at this hour, preferring to sleep during the busy and troublesome hours of noon. Yet he knew that nothing that good would last…

"Hey, shithead! Do you have anything edible around here? Or do you expect breakfast to cook itself?"

'Loud as usual, and the sun hasn't even fully emerged from the valley' Shikamary thought forlornly.

"I'm coming, you troublesome girl." He answered with his usual lazy tone. He wished he hadn't bought this house; if he had stayed with his parents, then his mother would have dealt with the foul mouthed Sound girl.

At least that pay rise was useful. The girl needed proper clothes, if she were to blend in with the villagers. He had a very rough time persuading her to wear the cargo pants and blue shirt he had given her, until she got some clothes for herself.

Just living with her was a nightmare, and Shikamaru was almost regretful that he even proposed her to seek refuge. Things took a turn for the worse, and every minute with the girl was proving all the more annoying. He could tell that by the time he would have his noon nap, if he even managed to do that, he would have a headache not even Tsunade would be able to fix.

After whipping something up for himself and his impatient 'guest' he had his breakfast, and then he left the house with her in tow, to guide her to the shop area, where he would suffer another 3 – 4 hours of torture. Or at least that was what he thought he would, from what experience he had with Ino. His assumption did not come true though. The redhead just entered a store and bought her clothes there, instead of entering at least five stores and buying a thing or two from each, dragging him along the way. Her choice of clothes amazed him, for she was the first girl to buy such baggy and loose clothes, in such dull colors. Her appetite was something that would rival Chouji's, too. After her shopping spree, which in fact was not as costly as he feared, they had some Ichiraku ramen, along with Naruto, whom they came across. She seemed to even _compete_ with him, the No 1 customer of the ramen stand. His hopes started to disappear, when she went by a grocery; she bought so many fruit and vegetables than he could ever hope to consume. "Just because you are too lazy to cook, shithead, doesn't mean that I will have to eat the same second rate shit you cook each morning" was her answer when he complained about the amount of food she was buying.

Shikamaru's load was getting heavier and heavier, and the girl had already spent her share of the cash, yet Shikamaru acted like a gentleman and paid without a fuss. At least these would last for a time, and he wouldn't have to spend so much for at least a month or so. His relief was almost too much when they reached his home, and he finally put his load down. He had to reserve almost half his wardrobe for her, and she made it clear that her clothes were to be untouched. Not that she needed to even mention that. Shikamaru shuddered at the idea; this girl was very much like his mother.

After the clothes, came the food, where she took total control. She stacked the food she had bought in his fridge, and kept some groceries out for today's lunch. She shot him a reproachful glance. "Now shithead, look and learn."

With trained and steady hands, she began preparing lunch. She moved swiftly and accurately, like a finely tuned machine. She seemed to take special care, yet her actions were flowing. 'She must have practiced a lot' Shikamaru thought. The smell of her cooking soon spread through his house and made his mouth water and his stomach growl. "Not yet done, shithead! And don't let me catch you stealing food!" was her reply to his stomach growl. He blushed and muttered "Troublesome stomach", and began making the table. As soon as he was finished, Tayuya stood out of the kitchen with a steaming pot.

"Here! A Rice Country special!" she announced with pride.

"Smells good" was Shikamaru's impulsive comment. The cook shot an icy glare at him.

"Of course it is good, you little fuck. I have been cooking for the Sound four when we were on a mission every time. The sexist incompetent bastards couldn't even roast some meat! They said that it was a woman's job, to excuse themselves." Her voice seemed proud and strong, but Shikamaru wasn't fooled. Her eyes were clouded with sorrow.

"So even you can have something you miss-"

"What the FUCK ASSHOLE? I never EVER missed anyone of these useless bastards, who couldn't even beat a bunch of kids!"

"Yeah, whatever. Let's eat, shall we?"

Tayuya sat down, still fuming with anger. Hell would freeze and spit out all the demons before she would admit it. But she had to give this to the pineapple head: he was sharp. Too sharp. They ate in silence.

"Thank you for the meal. It was delicious"

"Yea, yea, whatever. Your turn to do the dishes, shithead" she said nonchalantly, trying to hide the fact that she was a little embarrassed, but judging from his smile, she knew that he had guessed it. 'Damn it'.

* * *

"So, you haven't had any connection with Orichimaru since the Forest of Death?" The Hokage was impatient to get information about her ex-teammate.

"No. I was contacted by the Sound Four. They said they would take me to them." Sasuke was getting really annoyed. What the heck was all this fuss about Orochimaru contacting him? Didn't they have a Sound Four member prisoner? What more could he possibly give them?

"Why did you even followed them in the first place?"

"For my own, personal reasons. I will say no more."

"Suit yourself. Can you at least answer me this: have these reasons of yours anything to do with the Fire Country or the Hidden Leaf Village?"

"No."

"Will you try to escape again?"

"No."

The Hokage turned to one of the masked interrogators.

"He speaks the truth, Hokage-sama."

"Fine. Uchiha Sasuke, from now on and until further notice, you will not leave the village. Your cursed mark shall be sealed, and you will be stripped from the ninja ranks for half a year. If any, and I mean ANY, violation of the Leaf's laws comes before me, you will be thrown in the deepest cell I can find, even if it is just littering the street. And it goes without saying that if you even try to leave the village you will be announced as a missing – nin and you will be killed on sight. Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi have avouched for your repentance. Do not betray their trust."

"Yes… Hokage-sama" Sasuke found the last words a bit difficult to say.

"Good. Release him."

Sakura was waiting outside the police building, where they had taken her teammate. Saying that she was anxious and nervous was an understatement. She kept fidgeting and walking in random patterns to keep herself from trying to storm in the building and find Sasuke.

"Still waiting?"

Sakura turned around in the blink of an eye. He was there, with his confident smirk, looking at her. She ran so fast to hug him that she brought him down with her.

"Sakura… that hurts" Sasuke winced in pain, gasping for air in the pink-haired girl's crushing embrace.

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… I was so worried…" she didn't let go of him, and she kept on mumbling something incoherent, while sobs were shaking her body.

He found himself actually brushing her hair with his hand and patting her gently. "Relax. It is fine now… thank you for being there for me…" he said with his best calming tone.

'I owe Naruto a thank you too.' He thought he understood now what had given the blonde the power to actually stop him. It was this warm feeling now welling inside him.

* * *

She stared at him from behind a bush. He kept rocking himself slightly, sitting on the school's swing, seemingly lost in his thoughts. His blue eyes stared at nothing, and the bangs of his blonde hair were covering his forehead; he was holding his forehead protector, which was odd, to say the least. He was among the proudest of people to have become a Leaf ninja, and the way he got his protector was still shrouded in rumors and mystery, some claiming that he actually beat a traitorous Chuunin and saving the village's secrets. Something was wrong with her crush; Hinata knew that in her gut. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to do anything more than just stalk him from behind the bushes.

She was startled when he spoke with clear loud voice, without even turning "Hinata, what is so interesting to have you standing there for the last hour?"

She let an audible squeal, and fell down, revealing herself in the process. With her cover blown, sheer embarrassment and panic came to take its place. Blushing furiously and stammering, she tried her best to come up with a reply, and express it persuasively.

"I-I-I am s-sorry, Naruto-kun, b-but you s-seemed so troubled th-that I didn't w-want to annoy y-you, so…."

Naruto sighed. He never understood this girl. "You want to talk about something, Hinata?"

"I-if I am not annoying you…"

"Not at all. Come, let us sit over there."

He stood up and sat on a nearby bench. Hinata sat shyly by him. "So?"

"It's just… it's about you, Naruto-kun. You look so preoccupied and sad. It is very unlike you…"

"So, it does look that way… heh, I really didn't mean to worry you, Hinata. It's just some problems of my own. Don't worry, I will get over them before you know it!" He smiled at her…

That smile pained Hinata to no end, for she knew he was lying. She could see the pain forming a small crack on his happy mask, She stared at him. "Naruto-kun, you are not good at lying."

Naruto's smile faltered. "You can tell. As expected from you, Hinata." He was silent for a few minutes, but Hinata waited patiently. She knew that eventually he would talk.

"When I saved that idiot's butt from that snake freak" Naruto's voice was little above a whisper "I thought that we would get to the village and everything would be as before. But things are not as before now, are they… Sakura-chan didn't even look at me, even if I was as wounded as he was. She run around him, stood beside him in the hospital… it was then that I understood what was different. She had made her choice. And I was not her choice."

"…" Hinata's heart was a storm of confliction emotions. She said nothing and let Naruto continue.

"I understood then that she will never see me other than her teammate and friend. I lost her forever, Hinata."

He sighed and dropped his shoulders. He felt a little better now that he had shared his pain with another one willing to listen. It was like a helping hand was touching his shoulder… wait a minute. A hand WAS touching his shoulder!

He turned his head around to see Hinata's face, slightly blushing but with a serious and caring look. Her voice was a soft whisper like his.

"You know, Naruto-kun" she was amazed that she didn't stammer even once "I think it is better to get over it. She made her choice; you must respect that and make yours."

"Make my choice…" his puzzled look made things worse. Why was he so thick at a time like this? Hinata felt her confidence and calm strain from her like water from a drainer.

Her stammering came back at full force, along with the furious blush. "Y-y-you know, choose a-another g-girl to b-be with…"

"Hmmmm…." He seemed to be in deep thought. "Maybe you are right, Hinata, but… you know, there is the Kuubi issue, and everyone in the village knows about it, you know-"

"That has nothing to do with it Naruto-kun! There are a lot of girls who would want you as their boyfriend! You are smart, and brave, and loyal, and a great person!" Hinata's impulsive outburst had left Naruto speechless. For as long as he could remember the girl had never spoken up like that. 'What is with her?' he wondered. Yet her next phrase, which was also impulsive like her little speech before, would be carved in his memory.

"I would gladly be your girlfriend!" As soon as these words left her lips, Hinata's eyes shot wide open. She had told him. Her try to cheer him up had led her to say it. All the embarrassment and insecurity shot forward, her face became tomato red, and with a yelp she took off as fast as her feet could handle, leaving her crush behind, standing and astonished, still processing her last words, not believing in his ears.

* * *

A/N: Piew, glad this is over. Fluff is hell for me to write, and triple fluff… hell on Earth all right. I hope anyone willing to help comes to my rescue; I am really hopeless with this kind of stuff. Also, as you noticed, the pairs are somewhat decided. But I can't promise anything. What do I mean? You'll see in the later chapters.


	7. A so longed for mission

It has been a while since I wrote anything. I guess my inspiration is a troublesome woman to get a hold of. Anyway, 2 weeks have passed since my last post, so here I am. I really lost my edge –not that I had any, to begin with- yet that thing is somewhat troubling. Just one chapter for this week, my dear readers –if anyone bothers to read.

RabidDog I am almost sorry to hear that from you, yet I think that you are right. Too many cliché. I guess I will scrounge the bottom of the tin can of my ideas (don't expect me to have actually a barrel of ideas) and see what I have.

I don't own Naruto. Got it?

* * *

"So here you are, Jiraiya."

"Tsunade? What the he-"

SLAM!

The Toad Sannin flew in a graceful arc from his hideout facing the woman bath house, although his landing was not-so-graceful. His binoculars and notepad were left alone to face the Fifth's anger.

Shortly after she was done with the whole hideout, which involved an accidental 'collapse', Tsunade landed near the small crater she had caused, and yanked free the unconscious Jiraiya from it. A couple of chakra – enhanced slaps and he was awake.

"Still the same pervert. At least this makes you predictable."

"I was researching!" her captive protested.

WHAM!

"And the same lame excuse" she scowled, and dragged the yet again unconscious Jiraiya to the ANBU interrogation room.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru were waiting outside the building for some time since the Fifth entered, dragging Jiraiya. Naruto's mischievous nature flared, despite the whole situation, just enough to snap a picture or two. He had to do something to relax his nerves. Even though the Fifth had assured them that the sealing process was harmless and did not impose the lives of Sasuke and Tayuya in danger, he was still worried. He kept pacing in small circles until Sakura forced him to sit down. Sakura was fidgeting frantically, and Shikamaru… just gazed at the clouds running along the midday sky.

The door opened and the Fifth stolled out, followed by Jiraiya, who was nursing a huge bump on his head. "Was that really necessary, Tsunade?"

"I felt like it" was the simple answer.

"At least you could take responsibility and heal this!"

"And you should take responsibility and apologize to the women in the bath house"

"Point taken"

"Granny Tsunade! Perverted hermit! Everything went well, right?" Naruto blurted out .

"Naruto!" the two Sannins cried in unison.

"Yes, everything is fine, and DON'T CALL ME GRANNY!"

"Yeah, whatever. Where is he?" Naruto beamed impatience.

"He will come out in a few minutes. Just don't tap him on the soulder, OK? He will be sensitive there for a few days."

Naruto was already gone. The Fifth sighed. "Sakura… tell him when you catch up, and please don't let it be too late…"

"AAAAAAAGHHH! Naruto, you idiot! What the hell you hit me for?"

….. Too late…

"NARUTO!" Sakura roared and ran after him.

"Where is my _protégé_?" a voice vacant of interest asked behind the Sannins.

"With them. Same advice for you, too"

"No need, Hokage-sama. I didn't intend to tap her anyway".

"A wise choice, shithead. Were you always that smart?"

'And here we go again… she looks and behaves like mother in almost every possible way. Except the swearing. And the hair. Ant the flute-'

An idea flashed in his brain. If the red haired trouble had something to keep her occupied, like a flute to play, she would be at least tolerable. And after her sealing, she could not use her pwer over the sound waves as she used to. He was running some calculations, but he was interrupted by a sharp pain in his neck.

"Hey, shithead, are you daydreaming on your feet? Come on!"

'I _definitely_ need to get her something to keep her mind elsewhere' Shikamaru thought, as he was rubbing his sore neck.

* * *

"So, here we go again."

"Yes".

"Are you sure we went in unnoticed, Itachi? Last time they noticed us, we were unable to succeed."

"I am sure. Now, we must locate and capture the Nine-tails container. We will need to change our appearances, Kisame. Your sword is well-known here among the ninjas, after our little visit."

"Oh, I am NOT leaving it, if that is what you are getting to."

"Suit yourself. Just try to hide yourself from the ninjas. The Inuzuka clan and the Huyga clan will get you right away, so don't come near. Aburame clan can sense you too, but they are somewhat isolated. You must be careful."

"And you?"

"I don't carry a sword around, if that is what you ask."

"Itachi!" Kisame's patience was running thin.

"I have to short out some personal affairs."

"Fine. Just don't forget our true objective. A second failure in a row will not be tolerated, and you know it."

Itachi just jumped down from the great wall. Security was still loose around the village. The ninjas were spread too thin with all the missions and guarding all this vast expanse was near to impossible. It seemed that the Leaf had not recuperated from the combined Sound and Sand attack.

* * *

Hinata was ashamed beyond she could ever bring herself to. She had confessed to her crush, all in a slip of tongue and the heat of the moment. Could now she face the person she looked up to anymore? Things were sure to change from now on. Yet, she couldn't tell if it would be a turn for the better or worse.

The door to her room slid open, revealing a Huyga branch family member. She half expected this; after all, word was sure to spread, and she knew that Naruto would surely spill the beans, even if his intentions would be pure and kind. She seriously doubted that her father would accept this.

"Hinata-sama."

"Yes?" 'Here it comes'. She mentally braced herself.

"Hokage-sama requests your presence to her office. Immediately."

"Hokage-sama?...Fine. Thank you" what could the Hokage want her with such haste?

The Huyga bowed and slid the door close. If it was the Hokage… surely it would be for a mission. Even her father wouldn't go _that_ far. She began preparing herself and made her way to the Hokage tower.

She knocked the door and waited for a reply.

"Come in."

She entered the room. Her team was already there, but Kurenai was not.

"Good time, Hinata. Now that we are all here, I will explain the details. You are to do some reconnaissance to one of Orochimaru's hideouts in the Fire country. It is abandoned, as far as our intel and the girl are concerned. Yet, it is no harm to be sure. I want you to go there and investigate, and find what you can. Your team is a scouting team; it should be no problem for you. If you encounter any opposition, do not take any risks. Just retreat, and let us know. We will do the rest. Understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama" came Shino's reply. The boy adjusted his shades, and continued: "As far as I know, Kurenai-sensei is away on a mission. We are still one member short."

"Yes. And for that, I have to say two things: Shino, you will be the leader. And BRAT!" The Hokage threw a kunai on a ceiling tile, causing it to drop down, along with a certain blonde knucklehead.

"OUCH! Granny Tsunade! That hurt!" he protested loudly, rubbing his sore head.

"You heard me brat? You will be tagging along!"

"The so-longed-for mission?" Naruto's eyes were burning bright. Tsunade smiled. He looked so much like her small brother. "Yes."

"YAHOO!" the blonde ninja was as noisy as ever, and turned around to go to his house and pack, and he glanced at his new teammates: that creepy guy, Shino, that annoying Inuzuka kidm and a tomato-faced…

He stopped dead in his tracks, his face colour matching hers in an instant. That meant that….

"Is something wrong, Naruto?" Tsunade's face was a bit worried. She looked where Naruto was looking…. Two tomatoes in one room. 'Now, that's odd' she mused. She knew – as everyone else did, besides Naruto – that Hinata had a major crush on the boy, but said boy himself was absolutely clueless. It would be her that blushed, and probably fainted, but now the boy was showing the same "symptoms". Then, just maybe…

Her worried expression was replaced by a smug smirk. Kiba seemed oblivious to the whole situation, and Shino… well, it was Shino, masked beyond all comprehension.

"OK, that is all. You are to leave in three hours time. Dismissed."

The team Kurenai left, with Hinata dashing first through the door. Naruto stood motionless until they left, and turned to the Hokage.

"Ehmmm, Hokage-sama" – Tsunade's eyebrow rose – "maybe I can get another missi-"

"Nope."

"But-"

"No. It was YOU who wanted a mission so badly, to the point where you infiltrated my own office. And now that you have this mission, which is going against Orochimaru, you want to pull back? Isn't that against your way of the ninja?"

Naruto took a few steps back, shuttering and moving his arms frantically. "I don't pull back.. I mean, I just want another mission-" He was cornered, and he knew it.

Tsunade's glare silenced the loud ninja, who sighed and got out of her room, looking crestfallen. A small smile rose to her lips.

"Good luck, brat."

She sat behind her desk, looking at the never-ending stacks of paperwork. 'Maybe with some sake, I could-"

Her trail of thoughts was cut short, as a whirlwind of leaves appeared before her. She expected to see the leader of the ANBU but the person who stood before her was beyond her worst thoughts.

She stood up immediately. "What is the meaning of this, Uchiha Itachi?"

* * *

A/N: I do believe this is a "cliffhanger". Well, maybe not a good one, but it is one nonetheless.

Haraio, thank you very much, yet NaruHina is going to pass through an ocean first. I generally do not believe in overnight love. Well, maybe that is just me. Same for ShikaTayu. Now you will all see my twisted mind to its full glory :P.

I will try not to focus on just one pair, though Shikamaru and Tayuya will be the central theme.


	8. Ambush

A long week, and nothing yet. I managed to squeeze some story out of my twisted mind, and the way it goes, I think I have lost control over my story; it unfolds on its own.

Anyway, I hope I will update sooner, yet here it is, a juicy chapter.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

She knew he kept shooting glances at her, yet she looked forward, trying not to look at him. She was sure her face was blood red, and if she tried to speak, even single words would be hard to squeeze through her clenched teeth. Fortunately, her teammates seemed oblivious. Kiba kept teasing Naruto, who was unusually quiet… and only the girl in the team knew why. She shook her head slightly. She was on a mission; she had no time to let her guard down. She would definitely not disappoint her father. She shuddered at the memory of his words, spoken in a steady and strict voice:

"Don't be a burden"

She looked up, defiantly, and promised that she would show them. She would show all of the Huyga clan that she was worthy.

"We shall stop here."

The voice of Shino was calm and assuring, as always. She nodded and began unpacking her mattress.

"Why stop here? We are so close! Let's get this mission done and return to the village."

"You were so eager to go on this mission, you know" said Kiba with a disapproving stare. "Now you sound like you don't like it at all. Be a bit more motivated, will you? This is a C-ranked mission, in paper, but the level is B-rank. Don't let your impatience get the better of you."

"Ohhh, just shut up! I am not impatient or sloppy…. Besides, I am not tired! Why must we stop now?"

"We are close to the hideout" Shino tried to reason with the blond ninja. "It is better to be there by day, so that we can detect and counteract any possible ambush."

"…. Bah! Fine then!" The loudmouth gave up and dropped his backpack near a tree. "I am going to gather wood."

Hinata was somewhat relieved. With her distraction gone, she could gather her thoughts. Shino began spreading his Kikai bugs around.

"It is safe here. No traps, no other people."

"Hey, Shino" came the reply to his statement. "Don't you think Naruto is acting a bit weird?"

"I know, yet I am not interested enough to try to figure out what troubles him. I can only sense his anxiety and discomfort. They are far too obvious."

"I know! I am not snooping around his affairs or something! It is just like-"

"I trust him to keep this thing out of the mission. Have a little faith in him, Kiba."

Kiba turned to Hinata for some support. "What do you think, Hinata?"

"I agree with Shino-kun. It seems something personal, so we just let him figure his way out of it. I trust him to be focused, too."

"….fine then. I will trust him too. I just hope I won't regret it."

* * *

"Have you finished your 'personal business' Itachi?" Kisame was impatient to get on with this mission.

"Yes. I also found out that the Nine-tails container is not here anymore."

"What? Are you sure?"

"…"

"Fine, fine… what now? We should leave at once. I don't want to risk being detected… though it would surely break the boredom."

"We will search him in the Wind country. It is allied to the Fire country, it seems reasonable that they would send him there."

"Is that old guy with him?"

"I don't think so, but it is possible. His whereabouts are unknown."

"Let's go then".

Tsunade watched the two figures climb the wall and leave. She squeezed a scroll in her hand. "Why? Why it had to be this way, Third?"

* * *

"Hey, shithead! Where the fuck have you been?" Shikamaru flinched. Her voice was loud as usual.

"Can't you be less loud, please? I just got back."

"Fuck no! It's YOUR turn to cook."

"Cook? I don't know how to cook!"

"Then how about you learn? Right now? GET YOUR ASS IN THE KITCHEN ALREADY!"

Shikamaru almost stood at attention. "Okay… geez, troublesome…"

"I heard that!"

He hurried in the kitchen, grumbling. He glared at the frying pans and knives, as if they were responsible for his predicament. He picked up a knife, took a deep breath and started chopping onions. Tears began forming in his eyes, but he held them back with all he had. He wouldn't hear the end of it, if his "guest" saw him.

He tossed the chopped onions in the frying pan, added some oil, and set it on the kitchen's eye. He turned it on and returned back on the bench to chop the meat.

"The heat setting is too high"

Shikamaru almost jumped from his surprise. The knife he was holding dropped from his hand, and landed loudly on the bench.

"And you must NEVER turn your back to an active heat source. Especially when you are cooking. The onions will just get burned."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Shut up, shithead! I try to be nice and give you some advice, and this is what I get?"

"All right, all right already! Now what?"

She smiled, and stood beside him.

"Now, you have to…"

* * *

She waited patiently till she could hear her teammates' rhythmical breathing. She sneaked out of the tent, and made her way to the small pond with the waterfall she had scouted. It was a perfect practice spot for the technique she was developing, and she would certainly not pass on this opportunity. She dropped her clothes and stepped on the pond's surface.

'Focus. Control. Balance. Flexibility.' Hinata kept chanting this mantra In her head, while she spun on the pond's surface, hitting the countless drops of water that the waterfall spread around.

Back in then tent, a certain blond awake, his sleep troubled by images of Hinata, and rose to his feet. He shook his head in a vain attempt to clear his thoughts, and decided that a night walk would be better.

He strolled aimlessly through the forest, munching a bar of chocolate, when he heard the sound of water. He made his way to the sound, cautiously. The full moon provided him with the light to make it through the rugged terrain. He reached a small waterfall providing water to a small pond… and a figure standing atop of the pond, weaving its limbs in a harmonious movement. He came closer, as quietly as possible, to figure out who was this person. The moonlight shone at the person's face in the midst of a kata it performed.

It was Hinata.

Naruto's jaw would smash the rocks below it. She was simply gorgeous, sliding along the water's surface, bathing in moonlight. She seemed like a water fairy, her grace was almost unnatural. She was almost naked, with only a piece of garment to cover her private parts, which made Naruto blush furiously. He kept staring at her, mesmerized, until he sensed five chakra signatures closing in from multiple directions. He took out a kunai and steeled himself.

Hinata had sensed it herself, and she stopped her practice session. She put on her rather long T-shirt, and then hell broke loose.

A hail of kunai and shuriken shot from one of the nearby trees. Hinata activated her Byakugan and parried them with the first kunai that was shot at her, which she deftly caught.

"Show yourself!"

Three forms shot forward, into the moonlight. They were twisted, but they resembled humans, or at least parts of them. 'They look just like the Orochimaru's elite!' Naruto instantly recognized their state, and the danger they were in.

"What do we have here? A lone girl dancing in the night?"

"Who are you?"

"Hey, hey, not so fast girl. Do you think you are in a place to make questions? We ask the questions, and then we decide your fate… if you are a good girl and behave, we might just –"

"They are Orochimaru's underlings." Hinata jerked from surprise, hearing Naruto's voice next to her. He stared at the figures with hate.

"Well well, another brat… you kids are Leaf ninjas. Humph. Guess that we will have to clean up here boys."

The other two figures took a step forward.

"Mass shadow clones technique!"

The figures back stepped. A mere kid, and he had used a technique of this level, and at around 200 clones in one go to boot. That was not a normal kid.

"Hinata"

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"We need to alert the others. Go! I will handle them until you return."

"B-but!-"

All the three creatures dashed forward. Naruto's shadow clones dashed forward as well. Naruto found himself on a tight spot in no time. These were no ordinary underlings, to be sure. Hinata found herself fighting for her life, too. The two teens were drawn to a corner when Naruto's clones dissipated.

"Damn…. Hinata. I will make an opening. Run for it. Now. And no buts!"

"Yes…"

Naruto made another shadow clone, and formed a Rasengan in his hand.

"On my mark"

He dashed forward and smashed in on the slowest of them. His hard scales barely cracked, but he was thrown back a long distance.

"NOW!"

His words were stopped right at his throat. One of them was expecting this, and charged at her instead. A clawed hand shot and grabbed her, despite her attempts to escape.

"Stop now, brat. Or your girlfriend…" one of the claws pierced Hinata's skin and a single drop of crimson liquid fell down her cheek "…dies"

Naruto felt helpless and shocked, which was soon replaced by searing anger. His inner demon roared, and that was literally.

Streaks of foul red chakra began pouring out of him, his now red eyes locked on the captor, pupils reduced to slits. They seemed to promise only one thing.

Death.

Naruto disappeared from his sight. The next thing the creature felt was a chakra enhanced punch to his face, and an iron grip on the hand which held the girl, snapping his bone. He was sent tumbling backwards, and came to a halt when he crashed to a rock.

Hinata was shocked. She hadn't seen Naruto like this before, though she had heard about him using this red chakra, when he faced her cousin in the Chuunin exams, but she had passed out at that point. Those animal eyes, full of malice and death, were not human. They didn't even seem to recognize her. She raised a battered hand to his face.

"Naruto-kun"

The read chakra that encased him burned her chakra pathways, but she gritted her teeth and touched his cheek. The fury seemed to lessen, the eyes seemed to focus on her, and the red chakra was soon dissolved.

"Good, now this is our chance"

The other two jumped on them, and Hinata hugged the still wobbling Naruto and put her body as a shield between.

"Fang over fang!"

Two small tornadoes hit the two attackers while airborne, sending them tumbling to the ground. Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, stood on top of a tree branch.

"Sorry we are late, a couple of losers delayed us" he said with confidence, but his stare and wounds told the truth.

A swarm of Kikai bugs encased the three attackers, and moved them near the tree where Kiba was standing.

"Are you all right?" Shino's voice was calm and steady as usual, but he was limping slightly.

"Yes" Hinata said, while supporting Naruto.

"We were ordered to retreat at the first sign of enemy, yet they got us to it. It is good none is seriously harmed. We will try to scout the location tomorrow. Tonight we will set up a guard, and change every three hours. Somehow, my Kikai bugs responded somewhat delayed to these threats."

"It must be the cursed seal" mumbled Naruto, trying to stand up on his own, and failing miserably.

"If that is the case then it makes sense."

"And what about them?" Kiba said, pointing at the five unconscious captives.

"We will have to take them back to the Hidden Leaf, or at least restrain them till the other team arrives"

"Other team?" Kiba was dumbstruck.

"I have sent a message to the Hidden Leaf. They will be here by tomorrow evening. Now, we must rest. Dawn is 6 hours away."

He turned to the way where their camp was.

"And.. Hinata?"

"Y-yes?" she expected to be scolded for leaving the camp without saying a word."

"If you don't wear your clothes, you will catch a cold."

Her cheeks flashed bright red, and she made a dash for her clothes, hoping they were still dry.

* * *

A/N:Yes, I know, this is almost entirely on Naruto and Hinata, and is a cheap parody of a certain scene from a filler at the anime, yet I felt my story would be incomplete without it. Maybe it's just me. Don't worry, more ShikaTayu action coming pretty soon. Besides, I already plan a little twist already *evil grin*.


	9. Weird feelings

I know, I am late. And I have no excuse, except the usual one: I have been chasing my inspiration, but she's a quick one.

Anyway, here is another chapter. Heck, these scenes are quite difficult for me to even visualize.

I don't own Naruto, blah blah, you get it.

* * *

He felt tired beyond belief. The she-devil had tormented him for 20 hours straight with house chores, and he had trouble holding his eyes open. Nara Shikamaru was a lazy man, yet his "guest" had brought him and his patience to their limits. He would have to ask his father how the heck he survived twenty years of marriage with his mother. But, that could wait for a later date. All he could think of now was his soft bed.

He threw himself on his bed, without even the faintest of thoughts of undressing and wearing pajamas. He just let sleep take his mind away into the sweet oblivion of his dreams.

Usually his dreams were peaceful ones, especially when he was tired, but today his dreams were... weird, to say the least. They involved the foulmouthed redhead, and in a way that seemed quite troublesome…

_He was staring at her, long red hair flowing along with the night breeze, chestnut eyes sparkling teasingly, slender fingers running through the small holes of a shiny flute with professional precision, and natural grace. The music was soothing, and the dark stray clouds raced above them. He was in total bliss. The moon bathed them in soft light, and the crickets were in tune with the rhythm of the music, amazing as it can be._

_He stood up and came behind her, hugged her and pulled her close to him. He knew that she was smiling; her warmth was spreading through him. He swung along with her, tuning with her music. At some point, she turned around; the flute was missing from her hands, yet the music remained. She smiled at him, with a smile so warm and kind, he felt like his chest was burning. He smiled back, and hugged her tighter, their bodies swinging to the music, dancing an unknown dance, while looking at each other's eyes. She tilted her head forward, and Shikamaru felt shivers running up and down his spine, when her breath tickled his ear and her scent filled his nostrils. _

"_I love you…"_

Shikamaru snapped out of his peaceful slumber, and sat up on his bed. He could swear that the whole thing was real, her presence still lingering at his senses. He could almost –

He shook his head violently. 'What has gotten to me? This thing is totally illogical! Come on, bring yourself together!' he mentally shouted to his slightly numbed brain.

'But she looks awfully cute when she smiles' said another small voice which he recognized as the "other" part of himself, the one who was risk-taker, impulsive and overly sentimental.

'Shut up. She is a bitch, a bossy troublesome bitch, and you know it.'

'Reminds me of Mother'

'Like hell I will end up like dad'

He sighed. His mental debate with himself was leading nowhere… unless he took it as a sign that he was in the first stages of mental disorder. He closed his eyes and tried to empty his mind of all thoughts. It helped him when he was swamped with various things and needed to set his thoughts straight, but today it was no use. The moment he closed his eyes, the image of her smiling face popped up, and there went his peace and concentration.

He got off the bed, annoyed with himself. He decided to do something, like play a match of Shougi or climb to the rooftop of his house and watch the night sky, or even take a stroll through town, anything that would help him pull out the disturbing thoughts and images that illuminated Tayuya in a new light. Decided that watching the sky was more like it, so in a few minutes he found himself on his roof, with his hands behind his head, acting as a pillow.

* * *

It was there that Tayuya found him the next morning. She had woken up early to cook breakfast – it was her turn today – but the house was really silent. In a kind of creepy way. She opened the door to his bedroom to give him a noteworthy wake-up, but his bed was empty. She got worried immediately. He was supposed to be by her side at all times, yet today he had left on his own. She was almost ready to go to the Hokage's tower and demand some explanations from the woman, when she heard the slight sound of snoring, which was not strange, coming from the rooftop, which WAS strange. She climbed up there and she found her "guardian".

'Humph, some guardian I have… he sleeps on duty.' She was furious. She was tempted to kick his sorry butt awake, but any serious injury he sustained would be against her, and she wanted to clear the "escorting" issue as soon as possible.

A short inhale from said guardian turned her attention to his face. She had to admit, the guy wasn't half bad… if he wiped that bored-with-everything look off his face. She kept staring at his peaceful face without realizing it, and only a long yawn snapped her out of her daydreaming.

Shikamaru had woken up, but was so comfortable and peaceful that he didn't even want to open his eyes. He had sensed a presence beside him, but since there was no hostile intent, and they had left him alone he just ignored it, until a strangely familiar scent reached his nose. Now, where he had smelled this scent? He was torn between investigating that matter, or leave it be, until the redhead woke up. Speaking of the devil, he remembered the dream he had yesterday. The scent….

He dared to open an eye. Tayuya was above him, looking him with an expression that was between curious and hypnotized. His sheer shock at the whole scene caused him to try to stand up without realizing that he was on a rooftop. The tiles below him creaked as if in annoyance, he lost his balance and he was tumbling down the roof before he knew it.

Tayuya was quick to react though. She jumped forward and grabbed the only thing she could: his ponytail. He grunted in pain, but found his cool quickly and steadied himself on the roof.

"Rise and shine, shithead. Don't go killing yourself."

"Good morning to you too" he replied, fighting to keep the tears from her. Damn that girl, she had a strong grip.

She let go of his ponytail and went back into the house. She would surely remember this scene well.

* * *

"So… it seems that my trust in your skills was misplaced."

Kabuto didn't respond. He seemed calm and composed, but he was nervous as hell. Orochimaru was clear as a mud puddle to see through, and it was his life that was on the scales.

"No matter, the scroll didn't contain anything I don't have already" Kabuto released the breath he didn't realized he had been holding "But, we must make haste with our plan. If Tsunade ever gets her hands on these scrolls, she would understand my motives. Although I don't understand how she would care."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama"

"And no more mistakes. Understand?" His tone was dead serious.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama"

Kabuto left the dark room quickly to begin the preparations.

* * *

A knock on the door was his salvation from the hell that is the kitchen, and specifically the sink. He dashed to the door, shouting an "I'll get it" over his shoulder. He knew that if he took too long time, he wouldn't hear the end of it, but he didn't care. His back hurt, his hands were soggy and sore, and his head was spinning. He opened the door to see a delivery boy. His eyes shone instantly. 'Finally'.

He took the long package and gave a generous tip to the smiling boy, and made his way to his bedroom to hide the thing. He had no luck though.

He swore he could see the steam blow out of her ears, yet her voice was a deadly whisper: "Where do you think you are going?"

Shit. Had. Hit. The. Fan.

"I-"

SLAM!

Her fist immediately connected with his face, making his eyes see stars dancing in front of them. "DON'T YOU DARE SKIP YOUR CHORES SHITHEAD" came the inevitable storm after the calm. She grabbed him from his ponytail –she seemed to favor this grip, since it gave her total control and took from him all manner of coordination, as he was stumbling to stay on his feet- and dragged him to the kitchen. 'She is the devil. She MUST be the devil. Or the devil's daughter. That should explain a lot.'

He felt the grip released from his hair and wondered if it would be better for him to cut his hair short. He immediately rejected the idea. If there was no hair for her to grab onto, she would grab his ear or something…

"Now FINISH the dishes before you step away from here! Understa... hey, what is this?"

"Nothing, just a-" Shikamaru tried to hide the package and give an excuse at the same time but his words were stopped as Tayuya deftly swiped it from his hands.

She scanned it for any indication that it could be harmful, out of sheer habit. No sender, no recipient, or any other indication. She opened the package despite Shikamaru's loud protests.

Something metallic and shiny, tube-like thing, about fifty centimeters long. She felt her heart racing. She pulled the flute out of the package and watched it closely on the sunlight.

Shikamaru was silent. He hadn't planned it to go that way, but hey, nothing went as he planned it when it had to do with the loud redhead. He braced himself for whatever reactions he might encounter.

"Get back to work." Her voice was barely audible, and he was sure it was broken. She turned around, heading for the living room, and a small sparkle caught his attention. Was this a tear at the corner of her eye?

He decided to give her some time and space, and got back to dish washing with half heart.

* * *

I just hope you people will forgive my unsteady timetable. Oh well, I am not a genius in this kind of thing anyway.

See you next time I get that inspiration of mine! *pulls out a shotgun*


	10. An unexpected meeting

Tsebe Uchiha: Action is somewhat longer prospect. Orochimaru has still some time until he can transfer to Itachi, as he has transferred already. But I get your point so I will think of something anyway.

Major Alert! I have engaged ultra-sick-totally-sadist-fully-psycho-mind mode. Resume at your own risk. Mr. Jack Daniels and I don't bear responsibility.

I don't own Naruto, can I stop putting this on every chap? Please?

* * *

"Hmm, this scrolls you returned with are somewhat disturbing." Tsunade browsed through the various scrolls and sketches drawn by Orochimaru's steady hand. 'Could the bastard really have given up on Sasuke? All these scrolls and notes are on the Sharingan, and how to suppress it. Unless he wanted to take it by force… but he is way better that the Uchiha brat… that leaves only-'

Her eyes snapped wide open at the sudden realization. "He is after Itachi" she whispered.

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama?" Shizune was worried. Her master rarely had a face that serious, and when she did, she had a reason.

"Excellent work, you four" said Tsunade, regaining her posture and calm. "You not only successfully recovered the scrolls, but you also neutralized four of Orochimaru's best underlings. There are not many ninjas that fight a cursed seal user and live to tell the tale. You can have a break, return here in two days time. Dismissed!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama" said Shino in a calm voice. And the four of them left the room.

Tsunade's mind was racing among possibilities and possible plans. "Shizune! Get me here Shikaku and Danzo! Also, I want here Homura and Koharu!" Tsunade was fairly upset, her rather impolite references to the names of the village's elders depicting that. 'Time to set some things straight'.

* * *

"See you later guys!" Naruto was confused about his mixed feelings, he was relieved to leave behind the awkwardness that held him when he was close to Hinata, but he was also unusually lonely. He decided to brush those feelings off, by focusing on his next destination: Ichiraku's ramen stand!

"Hello, old man! One miso-"his words trailed off. There was the person he didn't expect in the least to be there: Uchiha Sasuke. Along with Sakura.

The weird feelings returned in full force, along with a slight pain in the chest. He knew he had to eat fast, or the lump in his throat would surely choke him. He forced a wide toothy grin.

"Hi guys! Didn't expect to see you here!"

Sasuke shot a calculating glance to his loud teammate. His outward appearance was as cheerful and carefree as ever, but he knew better. Naruto really sucked at hiding his emotions, he was too honest for that. He just hoped that his teammate's emotional state wouldn't get in the way of his request.

"Naruto?"

"Hmph? Mm?" Naruto was stuffing his face with ramen, eating at seemingly unhealthy speed, earning a disapproving stare from Sakura.

"Can I ask you a favor?" this whole thing was pretty awkward, and the fact that he was asking Naruto of all people was making things worse.

Naruto stopped eating, and gave him a puzzled look. It was not every day that THE Uchiha Sasuke asked anyone for a favor.

"Can you please ask Kakashi-sensei to supervise my training? He is the only one in the village with the Sharingan, so he is the only one who can train me that way." Sasuke was pushing himself to the ends of his pride, but he wouldn't back down. He needed to get stronger, and he would get stronger. He almost gave himself up to an S-ranked criminal; asking a friend for help seemed like a walk in the park… didn't it?

Naruto's wide grin preceded his affirmative answer. "Sure! No problem, Sasuke! As long as you can keep him from his dirty little book, that is."

Sasuke chuckled, a sould he had forbidden himself. Yet, it sounded so … right? Warm? He couldn't put his finger on it, yet there it was. It was good to have friends, after all.

"I'll have you know that this is a great work of literature."

All three teens jumped from their stools in surprise. Kakashi was behind them with a fake annoyed-offended look on his face, the visible part anyway.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You heard the man. What do you say?" Naruto was the first one to answer. He turned around and resumed eating, though his ears were peeled.

"Well, I have some free time available, why don't you meet me on the training grounds tomorrow? As for you Sakura, I am afraid you can't join us, but you can always turn to another jonin-sensei or the library."

"Why can't I?"Sakura pouted, shooting the puppy-eyes attack. (A/N that is a standard and forceful gilr attack, only countermeasure known so far is closing your eyes)

"Because "Kakashi shot a strict glare "Sasuke and I have something in common, that you don't, Sakura. I am sorry."

Sakura blushed a little, she had forgotten that.

"But Shizune-san can help you a bit, if you really want to" Kakashi offered a solution.

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Hell yeah! I will train till I burn out!"

Sasuke winced. He had forgotten how loud she could be.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Tsunade-hime?"

"You all know. Except Shikaku, maybe. Sit and listen."

The elders and Danzo sat quietly, while Shikaku stood at the corner, out of respect.

"Orochimaru will be aiming for Itachi."

Heavy silence followed her words.

"How do you know?" Homura was nervous. 'If she knows… that would be bad.'

Tsunade just tossed them a scroll. "Here. These are Orochimaru's notes on how to suppress the Sharingan, on how to protect himself against its techniques. It can only mean that he is aiming to take the Sharingan from someone powerful enough to push him to that point."

"Itachi…" Koharu whispered.

"Why should we care, Tsunade? Itachi has defeated Orochimaru once, he can do so again. Besides, Itachi is accompanied by Hoshigaki Kisame, one of the Seven Legendary Swordsmen of the Mist village. Orochimaru is way over his head, if you ask me." Danzo's voice was cold as ice, as he calculated the situation.

"Because…" Tsunade's voice was equally cold and calm, and made everyone in the room tense. "…well, there are a number of reasons. One is that we cannot take any risks. Another is that Orochimaru is resourceful and powerful beyond your expectations. I am his former teammate, and I know him far better than you ever could. A third reason is that the Leaf Village is responsible for Itachi being in that situation."

"What?" Danzo gambled in the innocent act, but Tsunade's death stare fixed him on the couch.

"I was visited by Itachi…" Tsunade's fists were clenched, and she didn't even bother to hide the killing intent that flowed from her. "And he left me with an interesting message from the Third, and a long explanation. Anyone willing to say anything?"

"It was necessary. You know it, Tsunade." Danzo tried to be the negotiator.

"Necessary my ass! You condemned the Leaf's most powerful AND loyal ninja to this life? You made him kill his whole clan?" Tsunade's voice was trembling. "I know you and your ruthless tactics, Danzo. But the end doesn't always justify the means. This is way too much."

"What are your intentions, Tsunade-sama" Shikaku intervened to prevent any further tensions. Tsunade looked at him. "I intend to recall Itachi and end this mission. I intend to inform Sasuke of the truth. But most of all, I intend to stop Orochimaru from obtaining what he seeks."

"You can't do this, Tsunade!" Homura retorted.

"Oh, yes I can. Unless you want the whole village to learn of this."

"Are you threatening us?" Koharu narrowed her eyes.

"Hmm, like you threatened Itachi with open civil war, in order to murder his clan? Nah, I threaten to spill the beans, and then watch as you get lynched."

She turned to Danzo. "I want the full power of ROOT to scout Itachi. Don't fuck this up, or you'll end as deep in the earth as my hands can slam you into."

"Yes" Hanzo decided it wasn't time to be arguing. All things had their time.

"As for you two" she turned to the village's elders "try and make up a fancy believable lie to make Itachi innocent and keep your butts out of the fire."

The two counselors left in silence.

"Shikaku"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" even if she wasn't watching him, she knew he was smiling.

"I have some ideas on how to lure Itachi and his partner, and make them reveal themselves. I need your opinion, too…"

* * *

He was having another of these strange dreams again. When would they stop and leave him in peace?

Shikamaru found himself on his rooftop, again, staring on the starlit sky, again. And not any clouds either. He just hoped his extreme fatigue levels and the calm environment would help him to have a dreamless sleep. He would hate to resort to chemicals for a nice night's sleep, e.g. alcohol or tranquilizers.

Tayuya had been unusually silent the whole day, just giving him whispered commands, whenever she deemed it necessary. It was a nice change from her bossy self, yet it didn't suit her that much…

Shikamaru tried to focus on his feelings for the redhead, trying to solidify and crystallize them in his mind, yet his feelings were as confused and jumbled as ever. He could still ask for advice on this matter, but he turned down the possible candidates one by one. Chouji couldn't help him, he didn't have any experience either. His father was surely out of the question, and his mother too. Ino… well, no, he didn't want the whole village to learn of his situation. Tsunade … nah, she would surely tell him to drop the whole thing straight away, she was still under custody.

'Damn this, all this relationship stuff is a pain in the ass'

He tried to focus on his breathing, making it rhythmical, trying to fall asleep. This seemed to work. As he looked at the sky with sleepy eyes, he could swear that he say her face etched in the constellations, smiling at him.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know, more fluff-plot-boring stuff. I am sorry, but I have to follow a plot, you know? Unless you would like "repairing" FLASHBACKS! Which is the last resort to me.

Also, I think you can see that the action is coming. Maybe not so fast as most of you would like, but it is.

Mr. Jack Daniel's and I bid the few remaining readers goodbye and wish we could see them in the next chapter… if there is anyone left.


	11. An eventful morning

Hey there all! *looks around* Anyone here?

Well, let's see: tobacco check, Jack Daniel's check. OK, engaged sick mind mode.

I don't own Naruto, blah blah.

* * *

Her sleep was uneasy, to say the least. Her past came to haunt her: her home in Rice Country being ruined by a local gang, her life on the streets, with nothing but her flute her father gave her at her 10th birthday. A harsh childhood, starvation and poverty being her only companions.

She woke up for the seventh time, deciding that it was no use trying to sleep without at least calming down a bit. She walked to the fridge, took a bottle of milk and sat on the chair beside it. As the cool white fluid flowed inside her, she realized two things: her heart was racing, and she was drenched in cold sweat. She shuddered, thinking of her past. The whole scene with Shikamaru shocked her beyond what he could imagine; it was the exactly same scene when her father "gave" her her flute. In fact, she was far too impatient to wait, and swiped her present from his hands, his reaction, even his damn face expression, completely matching the pineapple-head's.

She took the instrument in her hands, examining it under the faint moon light. It was well-made, from stainless steel, with engravings of… flowers and birds? She couldn't be sure, the light was too dim. Maybe if she took it closer to the window…

A moving shadow immediately drew her attention. She moved towards the window slowly, trying to get a closer look.

It was a man, judging from his silhouette, climbing the wall using chakra. Upon further examination she noticed the man's head. His haircut in specific. 'What the hell does he do up there anyway?" she followed him.

Shikamaru lay on the same spot on his roof, gazing at the starlit sky. He was silent, but as Tayuya came a little closer, he sighed. 'Of course. She, of all people, had to come here. There goes my peace and quiet.'

"Tayuya-san" he said in his usual bored tone, without even turning to look at her "shouldn't you be asleep?"

The redhead came closer. She still held the flute in her hands. She was thankful that his back was turned to her. For the first time, in fact.

"Thank you." Her voice seemed alien to her, yet she had mustered the courage to tell him what is difficult for most people to do.

Shikamaru waved his hand indifferently, tossing a "It's nothing." Over his shoulder, but inside, the freaking warmth flared again.

"You should go inside; if you catch a cold, I won't hear the end of I from Tsunade." He prayed that she would listen to him for once. The tactic was simple – remove the source, and the rest will follow.

But she didn't move. Shikamaru found the whole situation awkward, confusing and troublesome as hell. He turned around to tell her to go to sleep face-to-face.

He immediately wished he hadn't done that.

Her hair was moving slightly along with the night breeze. The faint starlight made her white skin glow slightly, giving her an eerie feeling. She was sitting on the roof; her eyes were fixed on the flute ha had bought her. He was just staring at her, for a good five minutes, before he composed himself, and the coming realization hit him with the force of a descending asteroid.

It was the same scene from the dreams that disturbed his sleep. Shikamaru almost freaked out. Tayuya looked like a fairy; He half expected to see wings, it was his first time to see her face this calm…

He turned around and took several deep breaths. He had to calm down, drown these emotions; she was just a prisoner, nothing more. 'Is that what was dad talking about?' He made a mental note to self, to ask his father later. He knew that his father's advice would be questionable at best, but he had to talk to someone, anyone!

He tried to focus. He was babbling, which meant that he was confused; it was natural to be in this state, but not acceptable. 'What now? Relax… I must relax, think of other things… my next mission… how to win against that form that father used in the last shougi match…' as he kept rushing other thoughts through his head, his eyelids became heavier and heavier. He eventually sank in an uneasy slumber.

* * *

The morning chorus of the birds found the teens on the same spot. Tayuya woke up startled; that sound was vaguely familiar. It reminded her of some happier days. A soft snore drove her attention from the surroundings to the sleeping person in front of her. The chuunin seemed so peaceful, she just stared at him. Another soft snore brought her to her senses, along with a strange heat to her face. She stood up and stretched. Her body was numb from the fact that she slept on a roof and not on a mattress as she used to for the past three weeks, yet this sleep was the most peaceful she ever had. She decided to return the favor by giving Shikamaru her own present. She took the flute in her hands. A slight tingle rose from her fingertips and made its way to her brain. It seemed ages since she had played.

'A deep breath… focus… steady, soft release… that's it, girl, you haven't rusted one bit!'

The music flowed in the air, matching the birds' song.

Shikamaru had this weird dream again, with him dancing with Tayuya in the moonlight, the music guiding their steps. The song's bird woke him up, leaving him with mixed emotions, i.e. relief and disappointment.

He kept his eyes closed, waiting for the redhead to wake up and ruin his moments of peace. Yet what broke the silence was a soft melody. His eyes snapped open. He stood upright to face Tayuya playing her new flute. She looked so focused, her fingertips moving with speed and precision, like a fine-tuned machine. For the first time in their co-existence under the same roof, he relaxed.

Until a certain itch at the back of his neck made his ninja instincts go off.

He dashed forward, and tackled her as he went. Her surprised yelp was silenced by the shrieking of two kunais passing by a hair's width above their heads. They were aimed to kill.

He tried to make their fall easier and stabilize them on the roof. Tayuya was already looking around to detect the enemy, before she looked at the two kunai which were now embedded to a nearby tree. They were dripping with a purplish thick liquid. Poison.

Her mind worked quickly. Poisoned kunai were not commomly used by the Hidden Leaf ninja, but were so by Sound ninja. Her worst fears were confirmed: Orochimaru wanted her dead. He had heard of her surviving the mission, and along with the looting of his hideout, decided that she was a threat.

As Shikamaru rose up, so did she. But while Shikamaru was searching the attacker, she just closed her eyes and focused. Breathing slowly, she allowed her keen ears to pick out any unusual noises. Birds… wind chimes… leaves rustling and a branch creaking 'There!'

She dashed towards one of the trees, Shikamaru being behind her. More kunai and shuriken were thrown and dodged. She picked one from the ground and threw it towards where she assumed it would be the location of the attacker. A ninja clad in standard Sound ninja outfit jumped from the tree to the rooftops and made a run for it to the forest. Before Shikamaru could even try to tell her that it was a trap, and that they had better alert the city guard, she was hot on his heels.

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru grumbled as he followed her.

* * *

The Sound ninja rushed to the appointed spot. The ambush was set; the others should also be there too. A small light flashed from the trees. It was the signal. He pushed chakra in his legs to enhance his speed. Soon, they would be finished and returning to the Hidden Sound.

* * *

A/N: I assume that Tayuya had a harsh childhood, because almost everyone under Orochimaru's command seems to have been picked from the streets.

And I think I'll stop here. The next chapter will be the desired action, but as you can probably guess, this kind of writing is new to me, so I need time to study and assimilate it, before I write anything.

Also, Tayuya being from the Rice country isn't exactly a wild guess. If you have the time and patience to watch the endless fillers between Naruto and Shippuuden, you should know. (hint:Menma).


	12. Battle in the forest

This chapter is somewhat late in comparison with the others, yet it is out sooner than I expected. Anyway, I tried to study this "action / battle description" writing style and here is what I got.

Sick mind mode on. You have been warned. I don't own Naruto, blah, blah.

* * *

She jumped from rooftops to treetops, as the ninja headed to the forest. She saw the flicker of light from the trees. 'So here is the signal… circular formation, to be sure. At a small clearing, so that I will lack cover. Humph. Who do these guys think they deal with? I was their superior both in rank and skill, before I left.' Tayuya's mind was racing, forming a counter strategy.

'OK, I step right in, summon my Doki, make them cover me, release a genjutsu, clear up. If something goes wrong, the pineapple takes care.'

It seemed a simple yet solid strategy. She would have to improvise a bit in order to adjust the minor details, but she knew those losers were as good as defeated.

She saw the fleeing ninja land on a small clearing and almost rolled her eyes. 'Replacement technique? Geez, show some respect brat!'

She landed on top of him, her hands already flashing through the necessary seals. "Summon technique!" She flinched at a sharp pain at her back. She had forgotten that she was sealed.

She pulled out her flute. "OK, baby, time to give you a serious test!"

She could feel her pulse rate skyrocketing, the thrill of battle shot through her nerves. Her fingers rushed through the holes of the instrument, her melody of death filling the air.

Various shuriken shot from all around her, but her summons blocked them. 'Now to pull this off. I hope the pineapple-head will get what I am about to do."

She pushed more chakra through her. It was slower and more painful than she had expected, but she had to do it. She struggled to keep her breathing under control, so that her melody wouldn't be disrupted. 'Damn this sealing thing'

When she decided that the estimated range of her technique was sufficient, she released it. Sure enough, the hail of projectiles stopped abruptly. She ordered her summons to charge forward, and take care of the ninjas-

She felt a cold thing snaking through her body, and tackling her, and moments later she heard the slight noise and felt the air ripples of two kunai passing inches away from her.

"Phiew, that was close, troublesome woman. Why do you have to be so reckless?" His bored voice calmed her, but her character snapped a few moments later.

"About time you showed up, shithead". A new hail of kunai interrupted them, as their attackers kept coming. She stood up and started playing her flute again, while her mind was racing. Had she screwed up with the technique?

"No, you did not screw up" she almost dropped her flute at his voice. Did he also read minds? "Your technique seems to have been countered even before it started."

He took a few deep breaths. "Buy me some time, will you?" He sat down and closed his eyes, focusing his mind on finding ways to get the best out of this tight spot. His fingertips came together, and Tayuya frowned. Was this some kind of special technique?

* * *

After a minute, Shikamaru snapped his eyes open. "OK, this should do". He turned to Tayuya, who kept playing, guiding her summons to block the seemingly endless flow of kunai and shuriken. "They are wearing ear shields. This is restraining their hearing, so they have to rely on their sight. I will create a shadow barrier around, to hold most light out.. I will be able to hold it for five minutes, so you will have to take them out quickly. I will shove some kunai in your pocket. Use your summons to cover me. Good luck, Tayuya."

Her eyes became worried, but he gave her his most assuring gaze, even if his heart was a mess. It was a risky plan, and if it failed, they were as good as dead. "Here goes!"

He ate a soldier pill and started forming seals. Soon a globe of darkness closed around them, like the jaws of a giant monster swallowing them whole. Tayuya ordered her summons to form a wall of protection around Shikamaru, and dashed forward, drawing one of the kunai he had given her as she did. Eight kunai, four of them with an explosive tag attached. Had he read her mind again?

Using her keen ears she landed on the branch where their first attacker was. The ninja was scanning his surroundings, in full alert, yet he failed to notice Tayuya before she landed. He charger at her, with a poisoned kunai in hand, but she casually caught his wrist and redirected his sweep to pass above her hear, while her other hand plunged her own weapon deep into the ninja's heart.

His eyes widened in shock, and Tayuya felt that sickening knot in her stomach. Of all the places, she had to get like this now? She pushed herself through her emotions, setting them aside for the time being, and dashed to the next one.

The other one proved to be equally challenging. Either she was good, and she had no doubt that she was, or these guys were rookies. Judging from the Sounds casualties, after the failed attempt to attack the hidden leaf, she knew that the training was somewhat rushed, yet this was ridiculous. She didn't even bother with the next one, tossing an explosive tag kunai to him, watching with the same sick feeling, along with cold professional interest as he was being ripped apart. So much for trying to kill her. Shikamaru had been right though; they were wearing ear shields. It was the only way for such low-level ninjas to withstand her genjutsu. She kept forward and casually flicked her wrist, throwing a kunai to the target's heart-

She felt her instincts go off and ducked immediately, as a foot swept above her in a roundhouse kick. She heard her target go poof with a cloud of smoke, replaced by a log.

This one was not wearing ear shields.

No doubt the explosion had alerted him that someone was on the loose around there, and he decided to take a chance, risking being caught in her technique. Obviously he was more experienced than the other guys.

She knew he was the leader. He used the momentum to try and hit her with a hook, which she ducked and responded with an upward thrust with her kunai. His other hand caught it and he threw her against a nearby tree.

She turned around in mid-air, and landed on the tree trunk feet first. She pushed chakra in her feet to gain a speed boost, and releasing it all at once, shot forward towards him. He sidestepped to avoid her, but she plunged her kunai into the tree branch and stopped there, even though her arms protested to the sudden strain. 'I have to start training again' she thought in mild annoyance.

"As expected from you, you are quite a handful"

"Spare me the pleasantries, trash. It is time for you to die"

A soft noise caught both their attention. The dome of darkness was collapsing. Shikamaru's labored breath could be heard clearly. The Sound ninja smirked, making Tayuya nervous. 'If he does what I think…'

The ninja shot a poisoned kunai to Shikamaru, who was panting hard, surrounded by the bizarre creatures, and charged at her. Tayuya knew that this was a well thought move; if she ordered her creatures to block the kunai, she would be open to an attack. If she defended herself she would allow Shikamaru to be hit with poison, and at his weakened state, it would be fatal. An idea flashed through her mind. 'I hope he gets the message soon'

"Release!"

* * *

At the clearing, Shikamaru reached for another soldier pill. This was the last time he did this without supervision by his father. This technique was tiring as a week of non-stop intense battle. Suddenly his guards vanished in a cloud of smoke. His instincts flared; either the redhead was in serious trouble, or…

He ducked immediately, and heard the dull sound of metal striking the ground, as the kunai embedded itself near him. Making a mental note to thank her for the warning, he ate two soldier pills and jumped to the trees. If Tayuya did this, it meant she was not done yet.

The sounds of battle gave away her location. He headed there to support her, but came to a halt as she dashed towards him. "Buy me some time, will you?" she tossed back at him with a smirk, as she pulled out her flute.

"Che! Troublesome…"he grumbled, as he went forward to face the Sound ninja. He managed to connect his fist with the ninja's stomach, stopping him and making clear that if he wished to pursue his target, he would have to take him out.

Shikamaru's mind was racing. He was tired as hell, he had two soldier pills' worth of chakra, and the worst part was that his opponent knew it. He knew his time was VERY limited. He just hoped that whatever Tayuya was planning, she would pull it off quickly.

The Sound ninja beside him seemed to be fuming. 'No doubt he thinks that I am here to cover her escape. He thinks that she will be running to alert the patrols. Idiot. If he even knew her a little bit, he should have known-'

The chilling melody filled the air. The whole scenery seemed to melt and transform before them, as their bodies went numb. 'God, I HATE that woman!'

He knew that even now, as she played her flute, she was smirking.

* * *

A sharp pain in his face brought him back to his senses. "Wake up, lazy ass. Didn't you sleep enough at night?"

"Damn you, troublesome woman… " Shikamaru groaned as he stood up. Chakra exhaustion, battle, and on top of it, being caught in a strong genjutsu. What else was on the menu today?

"Oh, don't be a baby. You are fine, right?" Her teasing smile annoyed him to no end, but he brushed it off, much to her annoyance.

"Whatever. This one is alive, right? Let's bring him to the interrogation team."

He went to take his new prisoner, when he heard the sound of something rippling through the air. Without second thought he tossed himself between Tayuya and the incoming kunai.

* * *

A/N: I think I'll stop here. Still some action, though I am not that satisfied with this chapter. A good and honest review is DEMANDED this time, I really need to improve my style at this area.

Again, a great thank you to my readers who insist on reading the abominations that my sick mind gives birth :P

Sick mind mode off, a new chapter will be out as soon as possible, yet I cannot make any promises.


	13. A dangerous plan

I am back. A little sooner than I expected, but hey, my time schedule is abnormal anyway.

Regarding the reviews: I am extremely satisfied that you were honest, and they helped me a lot. As I told you in chapter 1, all I need is honesty, and a bit of politeness. Just a bit though. I am well aware that the last chapter wasn't something extraordinary, I wasn't satisfied with it either, but … yea, there's a but… for a first fanfic – first battle scene, I think it went better than my expectations. Also, regarding another message I received about my style, I have to tell you about my approach: I dislike many details. In fact, for me it is like the less, the better. This is a document that is read from a PC, i.e. it is tiring in and on itself. Adding details will just make it more difficult to read. Also, my stories tend to provide just enough details to stimulate the reader's imagination, not to substitute it. But, that's my approach. Exceptions can always exist.

Elizabeth Fae: Yes, the ShikaTayu thing, as well as all of the pairings will go slowly. I try to keep to the character attributes from the manga/anime, but I also try to keep within human / real life standards. You think it is difficult to change a character gradually; I think otherwise. I think it is impossible to change a character during a chapter, and in doing so, you ruin the story; the characters are humans, not computers or machines, where you can change their personality with the press of a button. But that's just me. I don't know if I will pull it off, but you never know unless you try, right?

P.S. Keep reviewing if you want the fic to be any better. The more the merrier ^.^

Well, whiskey has run off, only coffee and tobacco now. Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Tayuya watched in horror as Shikamaru tossed himself between her and the incoming projectile. Time seemed to slow down for her, as the metal object embedded itself deep into his back, with a thin stream of blood coming out. Another flicker of light caught her attention; another kunai had been thrown. It headed for the unconscious Sound ninja, but Tayuya couldn't care less. She dashed towards her falling guardian and caught him before he struck the ground. With shaking hands she pulled out the kunai; it had traces of the purple poisonous substance. She cursed loudly; he had to be taken to the hospital immediately if he was to survive. Unfortunately, with another enemy about, that seemed somewhat distant; she had to survive first.

She scanned the area to locate the attacker. It didn't take her long to find him, as another couple of kunai shot from within a tree towards her and the now-unconscious ninja. She grabbed him from his chuunin vest collar and jumped out of the way. She was in a pinch and she –and her attacker – knew it. Her load proved to be a bigger handicap than she expected; her arm protested yet again at the sudden increase of strain.

Her ears picked more noises; it seemed there was a second team inside the village. That was not good. She braced herself for the unavoidable attack…

"Retreat! Now!"

She thought she had misheard, but sure enough the figures of the four ninjas retreated deeper into the forest, away from the village. In a few seconds, she understood why.

A man that she immediately recognized as the Hidden Leaf's White Fang, Hatake Kakashi, landed beside her, followed by the Uchiha brat. The man took a quick look at the battlefield and Tayuya, before he spoke:

"How bad is he?"

"He needs immediate hospitalization. He doesn't have much time."

"Sasuke, bring Shikamaru to the hospital, and take that kunai with you. You go and alert the authorities, or any ninja that you come across, and then go to the hospital." With these brief orders, the man left with a leap, in pursuit of the infiltrators.

Sasuke tossed Shikamaru over his shoulder and took the kunai that the redhead gave him. She stared at him a few seconds, before she whispered that he should hurry and took off to the Leaf's police department.

Sasuke wasted no time, as he moved as fast as it was possible for the hospital.

* * *

A few hours later, Tayuya found herself sitting beside Shikamaru's bed in the hospital. Kakashi had returned two hours after he found her, to check on Shikamaru before giving his report to Tsunade. The other Sound ninja didn't make it, but there was no time for both; Kakashi told her that that was the way a true Leaf ninja would have acted. The Uchiha brat didn't even bother to come by.

His teammates showed up as soon as the word spread; she recognized the chubby boy. She had heard that he had actually defeated Jirobou single handedly, which was surely something, regarding that he was a Sound Four member, and the boy was a Genin, and a rookie one to boot. The other one, a long haired blond girl with blue eyes (A/N: Before you go "Her eyes are not blue, they are cyan or whatever other hue, know that I am totally hopeless with such things, so I'll keep it blue) kept staring her and Shikamaru. She just stared back.

They had brought some flowers and fruit for him, which they placed beside his bed. The room was silent save the slight snores from Shikamaru, until the sliding door broke that silence.

The blonde woman known as Tsunade entered the room, followed by Kakashi. She closed the door behing her, and nodded at her escort. Kakashi put some chakra seals at the door and window.

"What is going to be told here, will not leave this room. Is that clear?" Hokage's tone was serious; she meant business.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Asuma is currently away on a mission, but I will inform him personally when he comes to report. None else is to know."

She took a look at Shikamaru. "This night the village was infiltrated by two Sound ninja teams."

The tension in the room increased rapidly.

"Their mission was to dispose the captives that we had captured, as well as Tayuya, and to retrieve or destroy the scrolls we acquired from Orochimaru's hideout." She continued. "They succeeded in disposing of the captives; the hospital ward they were kept wasn't as secure as it should be, but then again Orochimaru never tried anything that risky."

"It is standard protocol in our training" Tayuya interrupted with a calm and steady voice, despite the disapproving stares she received. "Whoever stays behind, is left behind, and dies, trying to take as many enemies as he can with him. This is the Sound's way. In addition, we allow no captives. Every ninja in the Sound village has the duty to kill any war captive from Sound he encounters on any village."

Stunned silence followed her words. Shikamaru's teammates had shocked expressions in their faces, while Tsunade and Kakashi remained indifferent.

"If that's the case, then it makes sense." Tsunade broke the uncomfortable silence. "But they failed in two of their objectives. You are alive, and the scrolls are safe and sound. What I want to ask you Tayuya, is this: what would be the Sound's possible moves, given the current situation?"

Tayuya thought for a second. "The scrolls seem less important, since Orochimaru knows you have read them. The captives are off his list, so that leaves me as the primary target. I know much about him and his facilities. No doubt he is evacuating and relocating them as we speak."

"I thought so. Kakashi told me of your actions. I have to admit, you exceeded my expectations. For now, until Shikamaru is admitted out of the hospital, you are to remain here."

"Do I really have to?" Tayuya seemed annoyed by the prospective of being even more restricted than she already was. A hard glare from the Hokage washed away her bored expression.

"I'd say it is the least you can do for the man that saved your life." Tayuya knew she was right; she felt the guilt sting her insides.

"Hokage-sama, may I ask that I remain by his site too?" Tayuya's face rose. The blond girl had actually asked to stay?

"…." Tsunade remained silent.

"As his teammate, I can be beside him, right? I don't have any upcoming missions either…." Ino tried to use reason.

"…Fine. Just let me warn you two: NO RUCKUS. Am I understood?"

"Yeah."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Fine. Dismissed."

Kakashi broke the chakra seals with a hand sign and followed the Hokage out of the room.

* * *

"So, as I was saying, before we got interrupted, there are other ways to activate the Sharingan, besides the harsh one"

Sasuke was listening carefully. If there was anyone in the village who could train him to get stronger, it was Kakashi.

"Through some painful memories, of which you have without doubt" he continued "and a good amount of concentration and meditation, you can activate a special state of the Sharingan, able to manipulate the dimensional space. In other words, you will be able to create temporary portals to other dimensions. It can be very tiring; it surely is for me. You, on the other hand, should be able to use it at least once without ending up in the hospital. Now, listen carefully about the process…"

Sasuke listened carefully, knowing that this could give him an edge on his destined fight. 'I will get him. Just watch me, father.'

* * *

"So, I guess it will have to do."

"It still has a very high chance of failure, Tsunade-sama. You understand that if things go wrong, we will have to face Itachi and Kisame."

"I am positive that Itachi will take the message. As for Kisame, I don't think that we will be able to get him alive."

"But using Naruto as the bait… how do you plan to convince the council to accept that?"

"What they don't know won't harm them, Shikaku-san. Now, I need these ninjas in my office, so that they get a briefing on their mission. Are you sure they are trustworthy?"

"Of course, Tsunade-sama."

"Good. I will also participate in this mission, Shikaku-san, and no arguing! I think Jiraiya should come too. If we manage to pull this off, even the council will have nothing to say."

"As you wish, Tsunade-sama. I will make the necessary arrangements. May I ask who will be your replacement while you are gone?"

"Shizune will handle the everyday affairs, and if there is something special, the two counselors will handle it."

"As you wish. I will inform Shizune-san about this immediately"

Shikaku exited the Hokage's office, leaving the woman to her thoughts. She drew a bottle of sake and a cup from her hidden closet. 'Geez, Sarutobi-sensei… what a mess you left me to handle…'

She would have to find Jiraiya again. This was going to be her little break from the nasty stacks of paperwork. She smiled at the thought.

* * *

"So, the mission is a success?"

"The test subjects of the new cursed seal are destroyed, but the scrolls were not."

"The scrolls are of little importance now. The harm is done anyway… how about Tayuya?"

"The team assigned to dispose her was defeated and killed. It seems she hasn't lost her edge."

"That will be a bit troublesome, to say the least. Have you taken any measures to counter it?

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama. I took the liberty to relocate our active depots and to empty and destroy the inactive ones. Tayuya's information will be outdated within the week."

"Good. Now we must proceed with the plan. We don't have much time until Akatsuki tries to make its move. We must also check if there is any connection still intact between the Leaf and Itachi. If they manage to contact him, it will be more difficult to get what I seek."

"It will be done, Orochimaru-sama. I will contact our spies in the Hidden Leaf immediately."

Kabuto left the room, leaving the Snake Sannin alone with his thoughts. 'Itachi… you won't have a chance with me this time…"

* * *

"So there you are, Jiraiya."

"Hey, Tsunade! Care to join me?"

"Hmm, I could use a bottle of sake or two…"

He poured sake in her cup. The two drank in silence.

"I intend to take Naruto away on a training trip."

Tsunade almost choked with her sake. "What?"

"I have been thinking about it. It is the best way to keep him away from the village, where he might attract attacks from Akatsuki. Besides, training with me will help him immensely."

"About that… well, what I want to say has to do with Naruto…"

"Ahhh, I see. You need my help on a mission, and a mission I won't like at all, so you came personally to convince me?"

"Something like that." She scowled. 'That man may be the biggest pervert this village has ever made, but he sure is sharp sometimes'

"You will tell me the details in private, I suppose. Let's go, shall we?"

The two Sannins left the small bar, and headed towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

A/N: More plot stuff, maybe some action pretty soon. Again, thank you for your reviews, and I expect some more along the way too. My twisted little mind is trying some mischief, a cat fight between Ino and Tayuya perhaps? The classic scene where one pulls Shikamaru to her side, while the other does the same, seems quite cliché, but good nonetheless. I have yet to decide. Some major battle is brewing, I hope I won't screw up that one o.o". Anyway, it will be a while until I post anything, writer's block is the term, I think. Whatever, my vacation is at an end, so I will update at the pace my job allows me to.


	14. Complications

This chapter is short, the next one is proving to be a monster. Anyway, here it is. Reviews are welcome, if anyone keeps reading this thing. They are free too :P

* * *

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei."

"What?" Kakashi's nerves were racked. He was trying to focus on finding the two Akatsuki members and his loud student wasn't making things easier.

"Why are we just two on this mission? Is it so easy that just us are enough?"

'You have no idea...' "Yea, we are to go and neutralize a group of bandits. Be on your guard though; they are sneaky and experts at ambushes."

"Yeah, yeah, I can take them on anytime" Naruto was bored.

Kakashi sighed. This was going to be a lot more difficult than he expected.

"So my spies were indeed trustworthy..."

Kakashi spun around and threw a kunai without even thinking about it. The pale figure caught it nonchalantly, and Kakashi quickly made a handseal. "Naruto!"

"I know!" Naruto was taking cover the moment he heard the voice.

The explosive seal which was wrapped around the kunai went off, scattering debris all around. What was left was a crumbling figure.

'An earth clone?' Kakashi felt something move at his right side and blocked an incoming sweeping kick out of sheer instinct and reflexes. The pale figure smiled, his yellow slitted eyes full of malice and death intent. His right hand made a one-hand seal, and two snakes burst from its sleeve, circling around Kakashi in a bone-breaking grip.

Kakashi struggled against the killer grip but one of the snakes rose its head and sank its poisoned fangs in his neck. Kakashi disappeared with a loud poof and a cloud of smoke, leaving a log covered in explosive seals behind.

Kakashi watched as the log exploded, leaving yet another crater and another destroyed earth clone behind. He quickly uncovered his Sharingan and shot a glance at Naruto. This was turning ugly real fast, he didn't expect in the least that Orochimaru, of all people, would come after him to complicate things. Naruto seemed calm enough, which was strange...

Naruto launched at Kakashi, his hands glowing with chakra. Kakashi prepared himself for the incoming attack, but an orange-clad figure intercepted its way, with a glowing chakra sphere in hand.

The fake Naruto diverted from his path and dropped the shapeshift technique, revealing Kabuto, Orochimaru's right-hand henchman. His chakra scapel moved to hit Naruto, but he had learned from his previous fight with him that had almost cost him his life. His hand moved and caught Kabuto's wrist, and Kakashi, who was already on the move, used this opening to plant a solid kick in his chest. Kabuto flew away from them but spun in mid-air and landed feet first on the ground. His master landed beside him.

"Well well, it seems that the Kuubi brat has grown a bit, hasn't he..."

"What do you want, Orochimaru?"

"I know that you already suspect what I want, Kakashi... and isn't about time you show yourselves, Tsunade, Jiraiya?"

Kakashi clenched his fist. The situation was getting out of hand. Orochimaru could fight toe to toe with Jiraiya and Tsunade, even without his hands. He was before him and he seemed fully recovered. He had Kabuto by his side; an enemy who was at his level. Itachi and his companion would be upon them at any minute and Naruto was tangled in all this mess. He turned his eyes at Tsunade for orders, and he was surprised to see how calm she was. Considering her feelings of protection of Naruto and the current situation, he assumed that the Fifth had everything under control.

"Hey there Orochimaru. It seems you found a way to restore your hands."

"Sure enough, no thanks to you Tsunade. Now, shall we get down to business?"

"You think you can take on both of us Orochimaru? Last time you didn't have hands, but I was drugged too."

"As I told you last time Jiraiya, we are at different levels."

Jiraiya tensed. 'I really hope you know what you are doing Tsunade'

"Hey, Granny Tsunade-"

"Naruto, you really must learn when to shut up."

"But-"

"Keep your head down or you'll lose it, brat. You remember last time. Now we have Itachi along with the whole mess."

"What do you mean? What has Akatsuki to do with all of this?"

"All in due time, brat. Just trust me."

* * *

Naruto remained silent, but one could feel his annoyance and anger. There were a few moments of increasing tension, before everyone jumped into action.

'What the hell are you thinking, Tsunade?'

Itachi seemed calm outside, yet inside him an internal war had broken loose. Pain's information was accurate; Naruto had left on a mission with just his jounin instructor accompanying him. It was a perfect chance to get him, and he knew that Tsunade would know this for sure. It seemed that they were trying to ambush them, and he would have no choice other than slaying the Leaf's ninja in order to keep his cover. Things were going to make him sacrifice a bit of himself again.

"Itachi, you feel this too?" Kisame's voice snapped Itachi ot of his thoughts.

"It feels like Orochimaru" Itachi scowled. Things were becoming complicated.

"It seems our ex- member desires the power of the Nine-tails too... there is no helping it. He goes down." Kisame flashed a cruel smile, he could feel the blood pounding inside his body, his heard accelerating. 'It's about time we dealt with this traitorous snake once and for all'

Itachi's mind was working fast. Tsunade was no fool, she knew that sending the Nine-tails host out alone, even with kakashi as his protector, it was a reckless move; it would take nothing less than a Sannin to protect him.

Several chakra signatures flared, signaling the start of a vicious battle, but this relaxed Itachi a bit. It seemed that both Jiraiya and Tsunade were with the kid. This only proved one thing: they were preparing an ambush. Tsunade should know his skill as a ninja, so she should know that their current situation was not in their favor; why wasn't she retreating?

He let a mental sigh. Things would become clear once they were upon them.

* * *

Vacation is over, and due to job I'll be updating at least a month later. I hope my writer's block is lifted by then.

See you later,

George T. I.


	15. More complications

I don't own Naruto, blah blah.

I know I said I would update a month later, but due to some change of plans and a somewhat appropriate mood, I managed to squeeze this out of my sick mind. Reviews appreciated.

* * *

"You think that things are going to be all right?"

"Aren't you a nervous one... well, the blond and the pervert went with him, as well as the masked guy and your old man. Isn't that enough for you?" Tayuya was getting impatient at Shikamaru's constent nervousness.

"Well, it is Orochimaru we are talking about here..."

"Aaargh! Enough you pest! Just get back to sleep!" Tayuya made a few hand seals and struck the chunin at the forehead. 'Good thing that I learned that from the medics'

She looked outside of the window. Some birds were flying around. It seemed the battle had started. She was fairly sure that Orochimaru wouldn't try to send an elite cursed seal squad after the brat again; he would come to do it personally. Two failures in a row didn't exactly inspire trust, and the snake freak was quite the perfectionist to let this pass.

"I hope you live through this you snake freak" she whispered. "It is ME who should show you the way to hell" she completed with a wicked smirk.

* * *

"Fire element: Great fireball!"

"Water element: Water cannon!"

Kakashi and Kabuto were fighting to kill. Poisoned and explosive-tagged kunai whizzed through the smoke and dust. Tsunade and Jirayia were fighting with even greater intensity and bitterness their ex-teammate and praised genius, Orochimaru. Naruto did his best to take cover and try not to be a burden to anyone; as much as it hurt his pride, he was no match to anyone, this fight was simply way beyond his level. He promised himself that if he somehow got alive out of this, then Tsunade wouldn't hear the end of it. How dare she made him go on such a mission unaware?

He narrowly dodged a kunai that passed an inch from his face. He had to be focused,

Orochimaru flashed through a few seals and vomited an enormous amount of snakes. The snakes formed a gigantic tidal wave, closing in to swallow them. This was going to be nasty.

"Oh, for the love of..." Jiraiya sighed. It seemed that Orochimaru was going all out for the boy. For what purpose, he did not know, and neither did he want to find out. He flashed through some seals of his own.

"Earth element: Stone wall technique!"

Tsunade also lost no time in reacting, though her approach was a bit more brutal: she slammed her fist to the ground, causing it to crack and explode in front of her.

Orochimaru just smiled, as his numerous snakes opened their mouth and a sinle blade came out of snakes slammed into the place where the Sannin were, only to see them jump and run along the snake path to him.

Orochimaru released the snakes in his mouth and started making hand seals. "Ninja art: Snake tornado!"

The snakes started moving around the two Sannin, circling around them, going faster and faster, as they formed a literal tornado around them. Orochimaru smirked, as he made a final seal. The snakes turned their blade-bearing mouths at the interior of the tornado, where Jiraiya and Tsunade were trapped, and slammed at them at full force.

* * *

A great explosion blasted the snake dome away to shreds. Naruto looked at the resulting dust cloud with fear.

"Don't worry about them, Naruto! They are Sannin, they can handle it!" shouted Kakshi, as he parried a blow from the gray-haired medic.

'This is taking too long. If Itachi comes upon us like this, it will be a walk in the park to just grab him and run. I must end things with this guy quickly.'

Kakashi pulled out a summoning scroll, the same type of what he had used at the Wave country. He flashed through the necessary seals, and slammed the scroll to the ground. "Earth element: Earth tracking fang technique!"

The ground under the scroll cracked. The crack quickly spread towards Kabuto, who jumped backwards to avoid whatever that technique was, but he wasn't prepared for the dogs that burst out of the ground, catching him with their fangs and holding him into place.

'Did he really think that these pathetic summons are going to hold me? That bastard is underestimating me way too much!' Kabuto used his chakra scalpels to break free of his restrains, and looked around to locate Kakashi, who was nowhere to be seen. "A diversion to gain time, eh? You are just delaying the inevitable, Copy-nin"he mocked.

'Besides, I know how to make you come out' he thought, as he looked at an orange-clad figure dodging the debris of the fight between the Sannin. He activated his scalpels and rushed for his target. Naruto took notice too late, and the medic's superior speed left him no chance. His hands struck his arms and legs, rendering them useless. He smiled at his easy victory, but his smile faded as his target met him with a smile of his own, before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'A shadow clone. I should have known. He seems to have grown since the last time we met.'

He waited and concentrated to sense their chakra signatures. Kakashi's would be definitely concealed, but the brat's would not; his immense chakra capacity, as well as his short temper would stand out immediately, even beside three battling Sannin.

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya burst from the center of the crater the explosion had created. Tsunade cleaned some dirt away from her clothes, and looked her teammate in annoyance. "Couldn't you have thought anything better, Jiraiya?"

"What luxury did you expected? That technique is used for battle, not banquets."

"So you are alive? No matter."

Orochimaru rushed forward, and opened his mouth. A blade came out, though it was nothing like the small blades his small snakes had. The blade kept coming out, until the hilt of the sword showed up. Orochimaru, still rushing to his enemies, reached and pulled out the sword out of his mouth.

"So, this is Kusanagi. Sheesh, didn't you have anywhere better to put this thing away?" Tsunade seemed disgusted.

"Careful, this thing isn't just for show" Jiraiya was aware of the blade and its capabilities. "He can change the length of the blade at will."

'This is getting us nowhere' thought Tsunade. Itachi would soon be upon them, and they were wasting time and chakra because of Orochimaru of all people. "Jiraiya, let me handle him. You, go get the brat."

Her tone was stern, and her eyes cold. Before Jiraiya could argue, she cut him off. "One of us must be at full strength to face off the other one. We can't both waste energy here. You know the plan."

He sighed and jumped out of the way, as Tsunade dashed forward to clash with Orochimaru. He really hoped that Tsunade could pull off this plan of hers.

'Don't get killed, Naruto. All will be over by the end of the day'.

* * *

Kakashi stood behind a tree, with Naruto doing the same thing. Kabuto would surely go after the kid, and it was then when he would strike. He had informed Naruto of his plan, and he waited for Kabuto to sprung his trap.

Sure enough, said medic came towards Naruto at high speed. As Kakashi had assumed, Kabuto would try to make Kakashi come out in the open by attacking Naruto. Kakashi watched as his student created a shadow clone and formed a Rasengan at his right hand. Kabuto only smirked at the small typhoon of chakra.

"You won't get me twice with the same trick!". With the memory of his fight against the blond stil vivid, he knew better that to underestimate this technique's power. His hand deftly caught the wrist of the Rasengan-holding hand, effectively neutralizing it, and with a hit of his other hand disabled the chakra pathways to his opponent's hand. 'Let's see how he will be able to make that thing now'.

The blond dissipated in a cloud of smoke. A clone.

A pair of Narutos dashed at him through the smoke, with a Rasengan ready, and hit him squarely at his chest. Kabuto vanished in a cloud of smoke on his own, leaving a torn log behind.

This was certainly a surprise. As far as Kabuto knew, the blond always leaped into battle without a second thought when it was an enemy that enraged him; he had great trouble to control his feelings, if he controlled them at all. That plan he made up was a standard ninja trick, but it caught Kabuto flat-footed. He had performed the substitute technique out of sheer instinct, but he still took some damage. He focused on healing his wound, while hiding behind a rock.

'So you have grown more than I could ever expect, Naruto-kun. Let's see how much.'

Once his chest was healed, he ate a soldier pill and analyzed his situation. Kakashi was surely hidden, and it was surprising that he didn't come after him while he was healing. That could only mean one thing: he wanted to kill him without fail. A wicked smile crept up to his face. He would show that "genius" ninja his mistake in underestimating him. He would need to strike quickly, and end the brat's life with one hit. The neck seemed appropriate enough; just a hit with his scalpels at the base of the scull to sever the brain from the central nerves at the spinal cord, and that would be an instant death.

He activated his scalpels and run forward to the brat, only to find his hand caught by his opponent, at the same way he did with the Rasengan. His eyes opened wide in surprise; that was somewhat off. The boy shouldn't have seen his hands, much less actually hold his wrist...

His other hand was caught by the wrist too, and the blond hit his forehead with his hard. Kabuto looked at the boys eyes; they seemed calm and focused, which was DEFINITELY off.

As Kakashi dropped his Shapeshift technique and hit him with a strong illusion from the Sharingan, the last thought of Kabuto was how fool he had been, falling for that obvious-looking trick.

Naruto looked at the unconcious Kabuto with disbelief. "So we will be taking him back?"

"Yes. He should hold detailed information about Orochimaru than that girl."

"Yea. And please, Kakashi-sensei, when you do something like this, please tell me beforehand! That chakra suppression seal made me feel like crap!" Naruto said in an accusing tone. "You owe me a treat at Ichiraku's when this is over!"

"Yes, yes. But you have to admit, it was clever" Kakashi smiled. He had pulled off his plan, and he felt immense satisfaction.

"Indeed. But you can't hide the Nine-tails from my eyes, Hatake-san." That cold voice sent shivers up Kakashi's spine. Even without turning around, he knew that Itachi and Kisame were there. They had managed to sneak up on him, and he didn't even notice; they were S-ranked criminals for a reason.

* * *

Jiraiya rushed through the forest searching for Naruto. The battle with Tsunade and Orochimaru raged behind him; he could clearly feel the chakra spikes signaling high-level techniques. He increased his speed; the sooner he was done, the better...

He felt another chakra spike, but this time it was ahead. That thing alone wasn't worrying in and on itself; Kakashi had a fight in his hands already, and with a serious opponent too. What worried him was the following chakra spikes, which were too many and too big to be just Kakashi and Naruto.

'Damn... they are here already?'

Things were getting out of hand. Akatsuki had struck at the most opportune moment, when both Sannin were away and Kakashi was busy. He gritted his teeth and pushed forward.

The toad Sannin found his target pretty soon, his indicator the torn ground and the broken trees. Kakashi was fighting with Itachi's partner, and the kid was already using the Nine-tails' chakra, so he could tell that things were really bad. After taking a deep breath, he decided to focus on Naruto.

He formed a Rasengan in his hand and continued to pump chakra in it until it had gained a decent one-meter diameter.

"Ultimate Rasengan!" he shouted and slammed it at the center of the battlefield., sending dust and debris all around. Moving quickly inside the cloud he grabbed Naruto and took him out of danger.

Kakashi took the message as well and retreated where Jiraiya had gone. When the dust settled, both sides were staring each other down.

Itachi spoke first, much to Kisame's amazement.

"Kisame, go to confront Tsunade and Orochimaru. I'll handle them."

"Are you sure, Itachi?"

"Yes, I will be fine."

"Just don't get yourself killed, will you?" he said in a nonchalant tone before he took off to the battlefield of the two Sannins. Kisame knew that Itachi was no fool and knew what he was doing, but the odds seemed against him. Deciding that his partner would pull off whatever he had planned, he focused on his own battle. Facing two Sannins, even if they were at each other's throats, wasn't going to be easy either.

* * *

A/N:More TayuShika action coming soon, I promise. It's just that this story has gone out of my control :/

And unless I post something within the weekend, there will be no updates for one month. This time for real.

George T. I.


	16. Showdown

Something I managed to whip up during my long journey. I gained access to the Internet, quite unexpectedly I might add. Anyway, I'll be entering a dangerous realm in a few chapters: the realm of CATFIGHTS! As with any new areas I have entered, criticism is GREATLY appreciated.

I don't own Naruto, blah blah. On with the chapter!

* * *

Tsunade was dodging some blade-bearing snake missiles when she noticed the decent-sized dust cloud. She had her hands full with her ex-teammate and now this... 'I hope you are fine, brat... and pervert' she thought, as she launched at her sword-bearing opponent through an opening she found, only to find out it was a lure to a swipe that left her with a nasty scratch. She knew she had to focus on her battle, or she would be dead.

A slight movement caught both their attention, and they temporarily froze in place, displaying a rather weird scene, like time had stopped. A smiling tall man in the typical Akatsuki robe stepped out.

"Hmm, isn't it a rare sight, two Sannin fighting... don't let me interrupt you though; I hate being interrupted myself."

'Damn' Tsunade's mind was practically racing. Either Akatsuki had already caught the brat and finished off Kakashi and Jiraiya, or...

His partner was not with him. She almost sighted with relief. They could still pull that daring plan off, or at least they had a chance. Itachi had obviously stayed behind to confront Naruto's guardians, and told Kisame to go on. That way he could fight without Kisame witnessing his true intentions. With her mind at ease, she continued her fight with renewed strength.

* * *

Kakashi was the first to act, dashing at Itachi with a kunai at hand, yet Itachi didn't bother to move. He knew that if he wanted to take the brat he would have to go all-out. The infamous Sharingan showed up in his black eyes, spinning slowly around. Kakashi tried to look at his opponent's chest and hands, as Gai had told him (in a rather comical and embarrassing scene where he danced around claiming his superiority over him, after he recovered from the effects of the Tsukuyomi) and stabbed him at his heart, only to watch Itachi dissipate in a swarm of crows, and find himself unable to move. He mentally cursed, and tried to break the illusion, but without forming a seal, he would not be able to. That left pain as the only means of escape; he bit his lip hard, and a few drops of blood ran down. His body was able to move again, albeit a bit sluggishly. Turning around to face his opponent, he understood why he hadn't bothered to throw anything stronger at him than a basic illusion: Itachi was fighting with the Toad Hermit in a battle of speed and power. The Mangekyo Sharingan was activated, and Jiraiya was having problems on his own; it seemed that Itachi was going all-out for the boy. Jiraiya dodged a sweeping kick and delivered a heavy punch to the side of Itachi, who dissipated in a cloud of smoke. He wasn't surprised one bit though; he knew his opponent's strength and cunning, and thus the incoming kunai from his blind spot wasn't a surprise either. As the steel projectile passed through him, he took notice of something he didn't fully expect though: a hissing explosive tag. He quickly shielded himself from the explosion, as well as Kakashi. The large cloud of dust that came after hindered their eyesight a lot, which made them vulnerable. Jiraiya grabbed Naruto from his jacket's collar, earning a surprised yelp and a glare from the blond. When the dust settled, Itachi was nowhere to be found.

"Hah! We scared him off! You are awesome!" Naruto said with an exited voice.

Jiraiya's eyes widened at the sudden realisation, and he threw Naruto as fast and hard as he could away from them. Naturo just smirked and exploded in a gigantic explosion, that expanded rapidly threatening to consume them all.

'Damn, isn't he a tricky one...' thought Jiraiya as he tried to shield himself from the flame tempest heading their way, when he felt a surge of power and he saw the expanding ball of fire being sucked in a hole in the ...air, and disappearing altogether. He turned around to see Kakashi panting heavily, with his Sharingan evolved in the second stage.

'He is out of the count, all right' he thought. A fight with Kabuto, an illusion and a technique of that level with the evolved Sharingan no less; that would be too much, even for Kakashi. Sensing Naruto's chakra he dashed forward, leaving the former ANBU captain behind.

* * *

Itachi dashed forward, with an unconscious Naruto over his shoulder. 'That went smoothly... though I doubt Jiraiya would let this end easily'. Orochimaru was truly a heaven-sent gift. He pressed forward, sensing the strong chakra signature closing in at a ridiculously fast pace. It seemed he would have to inflict damage after all. He had hoped that things would go without bloodshed, but that was naïve and he knew it. He stopped and turned to face the Sannin in pursuit. What he faced wasn't what he expected however. Jiraiya had two... frogs standing on his shoulders, but that was the least weird about his new appearance. His eyes were what caught his attention; strange eyes, like the ones that the frogs on his shoulders had. His nose was bigger too, and had a frog-like texture to it. He also had changed the markings on his face. Itachi activated the Mangekyo Sharingan, and found a strange form of energy surging inside him from his shoulders and merging with his chakra. What the hell is that?

Jiraiya answered the questioning stare of the Uchiha prodigy with a smirk. He certainly wouldn't reveal his new powers to Itachi, that was the mistake of bragging amateurs. He dashed at him with a shocking burst of speed, and grabbed Itachi by the collar, and leaned closer to Itachi. The Mankekyo spinned around, and Jiraiya could almost feel his power crawling all over his skin. He whispered what Tsunade had told him, hoping she was right, or else Naruto and he were as good as dead.

"Close your eyes, Itachi. It is time to wake up."

Itachi dropped Naruto down and took a few steps back in utter shock. Were his ears playing tricks on him? He formed the ram handseal.

"Release" His voice was shaking.

"Release! Release!" He was practically shaking himself now.

Jiraiya looked at him with sympathy. It sure was a shock to be relieved of such a heavy and demanding mission, but what he saw left him speechless: Itachi fell to his knees, put his fists on the ground and lowered his head. The Sannin thought he saw a single tear fall off his face, but decided not to intrude any further, and turned around to pick up Naruto. Itachi's voice came no louder than a whisper.

"Is it finally over?"

"Yes, it is. You are recalled."

"How is Sasuke?"

"As arrogant as ever. But fine nonetheless."

Jiraiya picked up the unconscious Naruto and tossed him over his shoulder. "We will need to keep you in for a while. We will need to explain things over to the village."

"Well, there is something I can do to help you out."

Jiraiya's eyebrows shot upward. "And that is...?"

* * *

Tsunade had a hard time defending herself and attacking Orochimaru at the same time. Kisame had proved more focused on Orochimaru that herself, but still... she had kept her forehead seal intact, in case she needed it later, when most of her chakra reserves were depleted. Orochimaru seemed hard pressed himself, but he hadn't pulled out his strong cards yet. It seemed that he had noticed the long absence of his henchman and decided to play it safe for the time being. Kisame, on the other hand, seemed glad to go nuts; the whole area was flooded and sharks made from chakra-shaped water burst from the surface aiming at them. His chakra seemed endless. Tsunade dodged another shark missile and sent a rock flying at the shark-like ninja, only to be parried by a wall of water. This fight was dragging way too long.

"Still at it, Tsunade?"

She smiled, recognizing the voice. As she turned around while dodging, she saw him. He was there, sure enough, with the brat, followed by a stumbling Kakashi and Itachi, still in his Akatsuki cloak. Playtime was over. It was time to end this. The blue diamond on her forehead expanded, black lines crawled along her face. Itachi activated his Sharingan, and Jiraiya formed a Rasengan in each hand.

"Itachi, what is the meaning of this?"

"I am through with Akatsuki, Kisame. The last thing I'll do for this organization is to take out Orochimaru."

Orochimaru mentally cursed. This was getting out of his reach by the moment. Akatsuki was for him, and Kisame would certainly give up on the brat for now. It seemed that he had to retreat, and his mind run through the possible escape routes and scenarios, when he saw Itachi discard his cloak. A idea flashed through his mind, and a wicked grin crept up to his face. He made another great wave of snakes and made a hasty escape with an Earth element technique. As he traveled underground towards the Hidden Sound village, the same grin remained.

* * *

"So, this is where we part ways."

"Yes, it is. And one more thing, Kisame: I want you to tell Tobi these words: 'I know who you are, I know what you will try. And I will stop you'. "

"Tobi? Geez, Itachi, are you under an illusion or something?"

"My last favor, Kisame. For my services to Akatsuki."

Kisame sighed "Fair enough. Now, if you will excuse me" he made a few quick handseals and his body liquified and flowed away from them.

"Isn't he a suspicious one" commented Itachi, and took off his ring and tossed it into the liquid mass. The liquid kept the ring inside.

"I forgot this" he tossed over his shoulder, and turned around to his future leader. A strange warm sensation blossomed in his chest, and a faint smile tried to bent his lips.

He was going back home.

* * *

A small chapter, but that was what I could squeeze out. Reviews are welcome. They are free too.

Till the next chapter,

George T. I.


	17. Home

Well, I must thank you for your reviews, they are truly lifting me up (well, not literally, I still sit and type away right now). Itachi going home is something I had in mind some time ago, but that is a small twist compared with what is to come. Yet, I did promise you some ShikaTayu action, didn't I? *wicked grin* Shikamaru will hate my guts for this.

I don't own Naruto, blah blah. On with Shikamaru's doom- I mean with the story...

* * *

"Come on, I can eat for myself!" Shikamaru complained to his tender.

"Oh, come on, Shikamaru! Don't be such a baby and eat up! I cooked this myself!" retorted his teammate Ino.

'Actually I really feel like a baby right now' Shikamaru sweat-dropped at the sight. Deciding that it was time to take matters into his own hands if he wanted to save a scrap of his dignity.

"Shadow possession technique" he told in his bored tone, ignoring the death stare he received from the blond. He took the spoon from her hands and began eating himself. He had to admit, it was good.

The blond almost slapped him when he released her. How dare he! This was the thank you for her work? There was no way she would let him get away with this.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU PIG! I cooked food for you, and came here to feed you myself, and this is the thank you I get? Don't you care one bit for my feelings? How incompetent and cruel can you -"

"You do it the wrong way"

Ino was immediately silenced as she recognized the voice. She turned around, ready for another fight. It was her, sure enough. Her long red hair flowed along with her as she approached. Ino almost snarled at her; how could be so casual with Shikamaru, when she, his teammate for god's sake, wasn't able to even try to be? She approached the furious blond and the unsuspecting patient with a surprising confidence and smacked Shikamaru on the top of his head hard. The spoon fell off his hand, and she deftly caught it before it fell down. She took the bowl from a shocked Ino and shoved a spoonful into the still wobbly Shikamaru.

"There you go. Understand how it is done? If you are going to marry this shithead, you will need to master this." said Tayuya with a smug smirk.

"WHAT!" both Shikamaru and Ino shouted, the latter blushing with utter embarrassment. How could this bitch talk about that so nonchalantly?

"What? Why are you spoon-feeding him then?" Tayuya said in an amused tone. Teasing those two never got old.

"I am his teammate!" shouted Ino, standing up from her chair. "I have the right to care for my teammates, right? And how can you say such a thing! We are friends!"

"Yea, yea, whatever" said Tayuya to the fuming blond with a dismissive wave of her hand. "If he is free then I could take advantage you know..."

"WHAT?" they both shouted again in unison, Shikamaru in utter horror.

Tayuya quickly took another spoonful and shoved it down Shikamaru's throat at the unexpected opportunity. He almost choked on it, and was forced to swallow after a strong slap to his back, courtesy of Tayuya to "help" him. She left the room laughing, leaving the two flustered ninjas alone to "enjoy themselves" as she put it. Ino turned to Shikamaru and he knew he was not getting off the hook easily this time.

"Shikamaru, what's the deal with this bitch? How can you even let her do these things to you!" she continued to shout at him until a nurse came over to scold her to be quiet, and to bring there the most unlikely person he expected to see: his father.

Shikaku just shook off his son's surprised expression and took a seat next to him. Ino got the message that this was a private family moment and left the room.

"So, why are you here? You came here once..."

"What you did was reckless, son. The Shadow Dome technique was made to be used along with another Nara companion. If this Tayuya wasn't skilled enough, you were as good as dead. How come you let that go this way?"

"She was upright troublesome, you know. We were at the wolf's mouth there because she was impatient and got herself into an obvious trap. I had to do something fast, and this seemed the only way to get us both out of the tight spot in one piece."

"I see. Well, if I am not mistaken, you are still her guardian right? I will ask Tsunade-sama to relieve you of your duties. She has proven herself loyal enough, so there is no need to put yourself in harm's way for a "reckless" girl. She can take care of herself."

* * *

He could feel the blood pounding in his ears, and the rest of the world was silent. He had to be dreaming, this had to be a sick joke, there was no other way. Why the Hokage had to play such a cruel prank on him? Wasn't it painful enough to even mention this already? But the letters looked authentic, and the seal was authentic too. He even heard it from the Third's advisors, with the strict order to take it to his grave.

Uchiha Sasuke felt his world collapse around him for a second time. Nothing made sense any more. He waited in the Hokage's office waiting for her to finish her explanation speech to the village, telling them the fancy lie the two advisors and Danzo had come up with. From the window he could see the faces of the ninjas and the civilians. The Nara and Yamanaka clan members didn't seem convinced.

His nervousness sky-rocketed when he heard her presenting his brother. His pulse rate rose, he fidgeted like crazy. The time would come soon.

And it came. As Tsunade finished her speech she turned around and re-entered the Hokage tower, followed by Itachi. Sasuke saw in slow motion the door open and his brother standing before him.

The tension in the room was way so heavy, it seemed like it would solidify at any moment and fall upon them. Tsunade left the room in silence and closed the door behind her, allowing them some privacy.

Sasuke heard his voice, like it was another's, asking "Is it true?"

His brother remained silent for a few never ending moments and stared at him and activated is Sharingan.

* * *

Sasuke found himself standing behind his brother, who was kneeling before the Third, who was smoking his tobacco pipe and frowning. "I will try to resolve the matter peacefully, Itachi. I know the dispute is not a hopeless one, but time is running out. My advisors have already proposed a swift strike, and Danzo agrees. I will need to make quick moves if I am to prevent this."

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Itachi seemed calm.

"Are you ready to do what it takes to prevent it if it comes down to that? It is understandable if you don't want to do this mission. It is superhuman, and it will have to be done in utter secrecy and perfection."

"Will it come down to that?"

"I will do whatever is within my power to prevent it. But I am a human."

"I see... I will do whatever is within my power too, Hokage-sama"

Sasuke saw the whole place disintegrate into crows flying around, and a new picture assembled. The two advisors stood before a kneeling Itachi, and Danzo was behind them.

"The Third failed to negotiate peace, thus we are forced to take drastic measures to keep the peace and prevent an internal war. You are ordered to wipe out the Uchiha clan. Each and every one of them. After that, you will become a missing-nin. As the Hidden Leaf village, we will not pursue you, but we will attack you on sight. You know what happens if you fail. Leave no loose ends. Is that understood?"

"Yes" Itachi's voice was grim.

The place disintegrated again and reassembled in the top of Hokage's tower. It was night, and the Third was looking over the village, smoking as usual. Itachi landed quietly behind him and knelt.

"I am sorry, Itachi. I couldn't make it in time." he took a long draw from his pipe, causing the burning tobacco to light up his face. "I am really regretful that the village has ordered you to take such a load on yourself alone."

"I have a request, Hokage-sama" said Itachi. After a long pause, he continued "I want you to take care of Sasuke"

"He will be under my personal protection, you can rest easy about that. What are your plans now?"

"I can use the missing-nin status to infiltrate that organization my acquaintance told me about."

"Akatsuki, eh? Are you sure about this, Itachi? I do not sit well with the idea of putting more weight on your shoulders."

"I'll be fine."

* * *

Sasuke found himself on his knees in the Hokage's office, and Itachi stood beside him. Tears ran from his eyes, and his hands were shaking. His brother placed his hand on his shoulder, and something snapped inside him. He hugged his brother tight, still crying. Itachi smiled for the first time in years, and patted his brother's head, enjoying the warm feeling welling in his chest.

It was good to be home.

* * *

Naruto was officially bored. He was stuck in the hospital again, with Shizune along with Sakura telling him that he was not to move, train, or even have ramen! It was all so frustrating!

The door slid open, revealing someone he really didn't expected to see. Her nervousness was fairly obvious, and her hands held tight a small bouquet of lavenders with a card. She yelped at the sight of him staring at her; she didn't expect him to be awake. She was about to turn around and run away, but his voice stopped her.

"Hey there Hinata" it seemed he was nervous too. "Want to come inside? It's sooo boring here!"

She gazed at his eyes and she almost lost herself for a few moments, before walking in.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Are you feeling better?"

"Hell no! I am almost restrained here! I cannot train, eat, even move! Geez, this is worse than a cell!"

Naruto's voice was somewhat loud, yet Hinata knew that this was to cover the fact that he was nervous too, yet his antiques made her giggle. It was a strange sound coming from her, and even Naruto seemed to be surprised, but he got over it quickly and gave her his own trademark grin.

"So, how's your day?" he asked to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

"F-fine, how was yours?"

Silence.

The door slid open and a preoccupied-looking Shizune along with Sakura entered the room. Naruto almost sighed with relief and annoyance. It was kind of embarrassing, a girl sitting besides his bed, and the smug smirk Sakura gave them wasn't making things better, especially for Hinata's face color, which was very close to blood red.

"Let's see how you are today, Naruto-kun" said Shizune, still looking at his medical status card. She made a few hand seals and her palms glowed with a green hued chakra. She passed it over his body, her face focused. When she finished, Naruto's impatience got the better of him.

"So, sister Shizune, I can go now?"

"NO!" both medic and apprentice cried out in unison.

"Awww, why not? Please! I won't train, I promise!" Naruto seemed desperate.

"When I say no, I mean no! You remember well what happened last time we told you to take it easy! I won't permit you to be so reckless, not in my wa-" Shizune's speech was interrupted by a soft giggle from Hinata, which earned the surprised stares from all the persons in the room, yet she couldn't help it. Naruto seemed like a stray puppy who had his food taken. It was so hilarious and cute...

"I think we can let him out for a day, Shizune-san" said Sakura with a devious grin. "As long as Hinata accompanies him and makes sure he won't overdo it." She really enjoyed the embarrassed looks on both their faces. They were so obvious.

"Whaaaaat?" Naruto almost jumped out of his bed.

"Emmm, I- I think th-that this is not a good i-idea, Sakura-san" Hinata shuttered.

"It is done then." said Shizune nonchalantly. "You are to leave only, and I mean ONLY, under the strict supervision of Huuga Hinata. She will make sure you won't train or exert yourself in any way. Good day."

As Shizune and Sakura left the room, Naruto and Hinata could only stare at them gawking. After the door slid close however, Sakura couldn't control herself any longer and burst into a fit of giggles, accompanied by Shizune. This was going to be a great day.

* * *

Well, another chapter is on, and this time reviews are **demanded**. This style of writing, relationship-fluff-awkward stuff is really new to me and I haven't any experience at all, so your reviews are much appreciated. Especially if they are honest.

Until the next chapter,

George T. I.


	18. Ramen

I really appreciate your reviews. I went through the barrel of ideas, yet even t the bottom there was none. Here are the ones I managed to squeeze out.

* * *

"I am fine! There is no need to babysit me any more you know..."

"Oh, shut up, will you? The blondie's assistant told me to watch you while you are out, so shut the fuck up and deal with it. Now where is that ramen stand you told me about?"

"How troublesome..." Shikamaru quickly regretted telling her his intention to have a bowl of ramen outside the hospital. Oh well, maybe Naruto would be there, and he could save him from the redhead menace beside him. Or he could use this opportunity to tell her of his father's request. A knot tied up his stomach; he could feel that that conversation would not end well. He was unsure of the feelings the girl had for him, as was for himself.

'At least I will find out' he thought. 'And having a little peace and quiet wouldn't hurt either'.

He was lost in thought when he felt someone watching him. He tensed slightly, expecting an attack, which never came. He quickly glanced around. The villagers looked at him and Tayuya in fear and hostility. Tayuya was a little tense too, but seemed as confident as ever, occasionally glaring back at the villagers, making them backstep a little. He sighed; he should have guessed as much. A ninja who attacked their village and helped Orochimaru kill the Third was sure to be hated.

Tayuya on the other hand was finding the whole situation somewhat amusing. She could feel the hostility, but couldn't care less; they could hate her for all their life for all she cared. As long as they kept their hands to themselves she wouldn't rip them a new one. She looked at her patient, as the black haired medic had put it, and smirked. He seemed more concerned about her than herself. What the hell was his problem? He was awfully more silent at her teases after the visit he got from his father. She decided to ask him when they were somewhat private.

* * *

It would be his best day today, if it wasn't the restrictions from the hospital. Hoping that being escorted by Hinata wouldn't be a problem he decided to start the first day out of the hospital with a visit to his favorite ramen stand. Hinata was closely behind him, following the energetic blond. It was a walk, she could handle it...right? Her self control was out of the window when they got in sight of Ichuraku's ramen stand; Naruto grabbed her hand and started running to the store, oblivious to the fact that this caused the girl he was dragging along to blush furiously.

"Hello, old man! Tree miso ramen, two pork, and... " he turned to Hintata to ask her, but the words died in his mouth when he met her strict stare, which greatly reminded him of his teacher Iruka. "Hinata?"

"Naruto-kun, you are **not** eating all of this! You heard Shizune-san, you mustn't overeat or train for at least a week!" She turned to the smiling shopkeeper. "Please make this one large miso ramen."

"OK, understood, miss."

"Hinata! Please! Just this once! I won't tell a soul!" Naruto was shocked, and desperate. He knew that if he tried anything else than convince her, he would end up in hospital in no time.

Hinata tried to look calm under his puppy eyes pleading gaze. 'It is for his own good, it is for his own good' she chanted inside her.

"Old man! Please! Please Ichiraku-san! Ichiraku-sama?" Naruto tried his last hope, but the ramen chef just shrugged and told something that left both teens speechless:

"It is not wise to anger your girlfriend, you know"

Naruto's jaw hit the ground hard, and he felt his blood rushing at top speed to his head. He turned around to see an equally red Hinata fidgeting and looking at her feet.

"I-I-I-I .. we are n-n-not... this i-i-is not..."Naruto tried to explain, yet all he could do was shuttering and moving his hands frantically. The old man just sighed and turned around to make their meal, whispering to himself something about young love, causing the blond to almost collapse on a stool, and the lavender-eyed girl to shyly sit beside him, looking away from him and trying not to touch him in any way.

* * *

"Now please hold still, Itachi-san." Shizune instructed as she made a long sequence of hand seals. Her hands turned a pale green which turned to a darker shade. Shizune's face depicted her concentration; eye examination and healing required chakra control only herself and her tutor, the Fifth, possessed in the village. She moved her hands to the ninja's cheeks, and from there to his temples and his eyelids.

"You have severe damage on both your eyes and the optic nerves" she said in a neutral tone. "It is not irreversible" she added quickly "but you will have to refrain from using the Sharingan even in the first stage. You will have to come to the hospital once a week to check on your status and twice for healing sessions. Also, avoid too much light for at least half a month."

Itachi's face remained calm throughout her diagnosis. "Understood."

Shizune seemed to think of something. "In fact, there is no need to come to the hospital. Since Tsunade-sama and I are the only people capable of performing checking and healing of your eyes, you can come to the Hokage's tower, or the nearest pub." At his questioning stare she just sighed "Tsunade-sama has the tendency to skip on her paperwork and go there. Well, that is all."

"Thank you" was his simple answer.

* * *

"Hey there, Naruto". Shikamaru was relieved to finally find someone to speak to without getting teased or smacked. Naruto seemed relieved too, though he couldn't understand the reason.

"Hi Shikamaru! How is it going?"

"Same troublesome – ugh!"

"Saying something shithead?"

"..."

"Good, now order something, I'm starving here"

Naruto and Hinata stood stunned on their stools, as Tayuya ordered a large bowl of ramen and started shoving noodles inside her unfortunate patient's mouth. Their quarrel made the store owner smirk and sigh again, muttering again about young love.

"Come on you troublesome woman, I can feed myse-fnghhhhh"

"Stop being a baby pineapple-head! I am responsible for your recuperation, and I need you to recover as soon as possible to get rid of all this babysitting!"

"Ummm, Tayuya-san... I-I think Shikamaru-san is choking..."

"Oh?"

SLAP!

Shikamaru spitted out noodles after a strong slap to his back, courtesy of Tayuya, earning a disapproving stare from the owner, and two shocked expressions from the teens.

"What the fuck you are looking at? And why aren't you feeding him?" Said the annoyed redhead. "Isn't he your responsibility too?"

"Ehmm, I-I really th-think that N-Naruto-kun can eat b-by himself..."

"Oh, to hell with it! Here, this is the way it's done!"

Tayuya stomped her way to the frozen Gennin and deftly swiped the chopsticks from Naruto's hand, took a small amount of noodles and shoved it into his mouth. She went for a second one, when Hinata's hand caught hers.

"I-I think I get it Tayuya-san, I'll try myself, no need to choke him" Hinata's face was serious.

Tayuya just smirked and returned to her stool to resume torturing the still coughing Shikamaru.

Hinata took a deep breath. Her bold reaction was caused only by the desire to help her crush out of the tight situation, but now came the hard part... trying to feed him! 'Don't faint, don't faint, please don't faint!' She took the chopsticks and took some noodles, and brought it to Naruto's face... which was crimson, as hers. He reluctantly opened his mouth...

All the others, Shikamaru included, watched them at the corner of their eye, and a slight smirk came up to Shikamaru's face as well.

* * *

"Are you sure, Orochimaru-sama? This is almost impossible to even comprehend..."

"Are you judging my actions now, Kabuto?"

"No, my lord, but the messenger for this request will be probably end up dead."

"That's why I am sending **you** Kabuto."

"I... I see. Very well, it shall be done, Orochimaru-sama."

Kabuto left the dark room with a scroll and a very troubled expression on his face. If he got out of this alive...

* * *

OK, this is a small and bad chapter, and I have no excuse, but the usual: writer's block. I guess this thing is just to keep me going, instead of getting stuck for good.

Until the block goes,

George T. I.


	19. Betrayal

I have been away for far too long, and now I present to you the next chapter, after long hours of thinking and trying to break the block. It seems my inspiration fled from me again, and I had to chase her all round my mind. Lucky for me that it is so small :)

Anyway, this is a very twisted thing you will experience here, but trust me till the end, if you would.

Sick mind mode on. I don't own Naruto, blah blah.

* * *

"Where are we going, brother?"

"...You will see"

"You have been acting strangely this day, you know"

"..."

Sasuke kept walking; he knew there was no answer coming from his brother unless he wanted to. This was just like him, but today something felt a little off...

They entered the forest, and made their way to a cave that seemed to have been dug into the mountain. Itachi stretched out his hand, and a handful of flames lighted on his palm. Walking in the damp cave under the flickering light was quite difficult for Sasuke, who decided to activate his Bloodline Limit to help him. Itachi just smiled-so far so good.

The two Uchihas entered a large cavern, but there was not any other exit from it. Sasuke tensed; something inside him told him that he should retreat, that something was definitely off. He turned around, and gasped in surprise.

The path behind him was gone.

"Brother?"

Itachi turned to him. The flickering flames in his palm cast fleeting shadows on the place, piling up the tension. Itachi's expression remained unchanged, yet his Sharingan was activated.

"You will die here, Sasuke"

The young Uchiha backstepped in shock. His feet became heavy, his lungs lost all their air, his heart pounded like crazy. There was no emotion at all from his brother's voice or his face.

"Come on, brother, cut the jokes alre-"

His words died right on his throat when he felt the killing intend coming from the lone figure in front of him. Itachi pulled out his ninja-to and attacked without hesitation. Sasuke grabbed a kunai from his pouch; it was very fortunate that he carried it with him all the time. The sound of metal clashing echoed in the cavern.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, brother?"

"I am going to kill you"

"You are supposed to be-"

"I lied"

Sasuke's eyes opened wide, his expression was one of utter shock. That was the third time his world collapsed around him. 'No, not this time, not again, no... NO...'

"NOOO!" Sasuke screamed as he dashed forward. Itachi just casually side stepped, grabbed his wrist and twisted it slightly, making his brother's hand let go of the sharp object.

"Foolish little brother... you are still weak..."

Sasuke grabbed three shuriken with his free hand, and threw them with as much speed and power as he could muster at his brother. Itachi let go of his brother and crouched to avoid them, slashing his opponent's cheek as he did so. Sasuke used this opportunity to put some distance between them.

His breath was rugged and quick, his heart felt like it would burst out from his chest, but the pain cleared his mind. His hands formed seals.

"Fire element: Great Fireball" The cavern was lit by Sasuke's technique, and the shadows moved quickly across its walls. Itachi just stood still, looking at the incoming attack. The pulsing mass of flames encased him, his figure melted inside it. Sasuke watched with a hint of satisfaction, but more one of... sorrow? He cursed himself, this wasn't the time for this! That bastard of a brother had admitted that he had lied, that he wanted to claim his life. He took a deep breath.

"You are weak because you lack..." Sasuke's hair stood straight up. A solid kick at his back sent him tumbling at the other corner of the cave. 'Of course... damn him! Damn me!'

"...hatred" Itachi said. The flames of the attack died, and darkness spread over the cavern.

"A water clone and an Earth element technique?" Sasuke said, though it was more of a realization than a question. He had seen and experienced both of these techniques, and silently cursed himself for not immediately identifying them sooner. He should have known better; after all, this was Itachi.

"Then let me show you something you will be not too happy to see" Sasuke almost growled. Damn the restrictions. He knew that in his current state he couldn't even hope to defeat his brother. Only the cursed seal could provide him with the power to do so. He focused all his chakra and summoned the unnatural chakra. His shoulder flared with pain, the seal that the two Sannin had put on the cursed mark glowed. He concentrated all his chakra to the seal, trying to break free.

Itachi looked with mild interest at his brother, then sighed and dashed forward. His hands formed a long series of seals, and his hands glowed in the dark. Sasuke tried to parry the attack, but Itachi's hand easily evaded the kunai and hit the seal hard. Pure pain flashed inside of Sasuke's head, making his eyes see bright dots dancing around him in the darkness of the cave, and a rush of foul chakra overwhelmed him. He looked at the seal; it was broken. Had Itachi actually helped him break free of the Sannins' seal?

"You have made a big mistake there, Itachi" Sasuke glared at his brother as he summoned all the power he could handle. He could feel his body change, the wicked glow from his eyes was the only thing that could be seen, save Itachi's cold glare.

"Have I? Show me then, weakling, how strong you have become since the last time we met"

Sasuke was already forming seals. His hand glowed with chakra, the sound of chirping birds filled the cavern, a rather odd sound. Sasuke's twisted form was illuminated by the small thunder he was holding at his hand, but with a burst of the unnatural chakra, the lightning darkened, and all the light was gone, and replaced by an even more deep darkness. Sasuke dashed at Itachi with all his might, aided by the two leathery wings on his back. His brother didn't move from the spot; was he underestimating him?

A spike at his brother's chakra was all the alarm he received about what happened next: his right wing was on fire, but a fire akin to his enhanced technique, back as the very void itself. He quickly recognized the technique, and the danger it posed to him. With the Chidori at his left hand he sliced off the burning limb, wincing at the pain. His concentration was lost, however, and the chirping sound went off in a loud clap.

Sasuke put on a poker face "So you finally take me seriously enough to use Amaterasu, eh brother?"

"Hardly" Sasuke Almost jumped from his surprise and shock – when the hell did he get behind him?

He spun on the spot, sweeping a kunai to the target behind him, only to had his wrist caught again by his brother. He tensed, expecting a blow from him, which never came; the realization struck him fast, and used his remaining wing to yank free of his captor's grasp, only a split second before the real Itachi sliced the ground he was standing and the water clone in two.

'Damn, that's a close one' he thought, as he made seals for another Chidori. The process was even more tiring than before, meaning that his chakra levels were dangerously low. His body was strained to his limits; his aim had to be true this time.

He dashed again at his brother, though not with the same speed; having one wing, it was difficult for him to coordinate his movements. His eyes searched the whole area; he wouldn't fall for the same trick three times in a row. His eyes widened as he recognized the chakra spike again; he made a pirouette while airborne and rammed the chirping death right at the source of the spike. It seemed that he had missed the vital spots, but his shot wasn't wasted at all: Itachi held his wounded arm, and a dark liquid was flowing from the place he had struck. The darkness claimed the room again, as the technique died. Sasuke tried to stay focused; he didn't have enough chakra for a third Chidori. In fact he barely had enough chakra for a fireball, and he needed to conserve chakra to keep his eyes activated.

"A good one, brother" came his brother's voice from the darkness. "Or was it a lucky shot? We shall find out soon"

Sasuke tried to think of a strategy fast, but his brother didn't wait for him and dashed forward. Sasuke rushed forward too, taking out a kunai. Metal clashed against metal again, echoing in the darkness. Sasuke believed that if he could take the battle to very close distance he could have the advantage; his brother's ninja-to wasn't meant for so close battle, and he assumed that he was fairly exhausted, using Amaterasu twice. He was soon proved mistaken as his brother's blade cut him at his left leg and torso. Sasuke in desperation used the technique he knew how to perform out of sheer instinct.

"Fire Element: Grand Fireball technique"

The flames licked Itachi's flesh and hair, but all he did was smirk and dissolve into a small puddle of water. Sasuke looked at it in utter horror. He had failed. He was dead.

As he heard the incoming blade slice the air, time seemed to stop, and images flashed in his head: his father drinking tea at their home, his mother tending to his wounds from the training, his missions with Naruto and Sakura, the old man at the ramen stand when Kakashi had treated them to ramen for a well-accomplished mission... no, he wouldn't let it end like this. He surely wouldn't...

Closing his eyes, he let that small voice at the back of his head gain control of him, and the evil will take over his body. Pain coursed through his already twisted form, as the evil within showed up in its full glory. A total of three giant snakes, three _white_ giant snakes in fact, burst through his cursed seal mark, their scales glimmering at the dying flames' flickering light.

"Look who showed up..." came his brother's nonchalant comment. If it wasn't for the pain the snakes that were fused with his body caused him, Sasuke would have felt annoyed.

A strange voice spoke up, and Sasuke thought that it sounded familiar "So, isn't it Itachi... what a nice coincidence... I will take you down and claim Sasuke-kun's body as my own at once!"

Sasuke barely had the time to recognize this voice, before his world exploded in pain, as numerous snakes burst through his cursed mark and formed a wave, literally, that came down crashing on his brother.

The snakes slammed on his brother at once, in a gigantic explosion that rocked the cavern, yet when the smoke cleared, his brother was still standing. "What?" the voice on top of him seemed nervous. Another wave of snakes burst through, and Sasuke cried in agony. The snakes opened their mouths and small blades came out of each, slamming at his brother, this time creating a small crater.

His brother was still standing there, but this time his breath was heavy. "Time for me to show you the other power I got when my eyes awakened..."

Pure dark and cold force suddenly burst from Itachi, forming round him in a way that reminded of a skeleton... as it grew denser and denser, growing in size and forming something like...

"I-it cannot be..." The voice of what Sasuke assumed to be the one who gave him the cursed mark, was almost... ecstatic.

"The third power... Susano'o"

A ghostly figure surrounded Itachi, depicting a warrior with a sword and shield. The strange voice hissed loudly and attacked with all three giant snakes, only to be pierced by the figure's sword.

"You realy think that such a thing will be able to stop me? You are naïve Itachi-"

"So, Sasuke, what else do you have in store?" Itachi completely ignored the attacker, who hissed loudly and attempted to attack. "W-what?"

"That is the Totsuga sword, Orochimaru, and the Yata mirror. I assume you know of them?"

"You cannot... this is not... it cannot be... AAAAAAAGHHH!"

The snakes along with the physical manifestation of their master were sucked by an unknown force into a gourd that the ghostly figure had by its side, and he closed it with his very sword. Itachi coughed up blood, and the figure dissipated. Sasuke saw this as the opportunity to finish what he had stated a long time ago. Dashing towards his coughing brother at his only time of weakness, picking up his ninja-to from the ground on the way, he charged straight ahead.

'A little more...'

Sasuke readied the sword to strike.

'Father.. mother...'

The blade whistled as it sliced the air.

Itachi rose his face and looked into his brother in his eyes, the Mangekyo still activated.

'Was that a smile?'

The blade pierced his brother's heart through and through. Itachi coughed blood one more time, before falling to his knees and finally falling down. Sasuke followed soon after, due to his extreme exhaustion. The last thought he managed to make was that Kakashi-sensei was right. The path of the avenger led to nowhere, but emptiness and sorrow.

* * *

Tayuya was annoyed. Really annoyed. That lazy jerk had told her that she wasn't to live with him any more, that she had to pack her things and go to the apartment reserved for her by the Hokage, where she would get the approval to join the ninja ranks of the Hidden Leaf. She should be thrilled, beyond all belief. So why was she so angry? Why everything and everyone bothered her? She couldn't understand herself any more. She stormed out of the building she considered home for the last days, and made her way to the hot springs to clear her head. When she returned, her belongings were already packed for her, except her flute, which lay in its box, on the table. She took it and went to the roof to calm herself by playing some music. This always calmed her...

When she climbed up, she realized she was not alone. The lazy shithead was there all right, lying down and looking at the clouds as he often did. She considered kicking him, but that wouldn't make her feel any better, unless it involved a good deal of blood and pain. Frustrated, she took out the shiny instrument and readied herself to play, but it was no use. Her fingers were shaking with anger, and her breath was getting quicker by the minute. Especially when the cause was within visual radius. Deciding to proceed with her former idea, she put back in the flute and slammed her foot on the unfortunate Chunin's face. Her reward was a loud grunt and a glare from her former escort.

"What was that for, troublesome woman!"

"A goodbye, maybe... why the blondie let me leave now I wonder?"

"That's Hokage-sama's decision. It was bound to happen sooner or later" Shikamaru averted his eyes from the redhead's piercing stare. Tayuya noticed this and decided to pile the pressure to get some answers.

"What was it that your father wanted to tell you when you were at the hospital?" She saw him tense slightly and she knew that she had hit a gold vein.

"That is something personal. It's none of your concern" Tayuya's keen ears easily picked the flicker in his voice. So it was his father. She decided to have a word with him sooner or later. Why was his _father_ of all people that wanted him to get rid of her?

"So, were you leaving about now? I packed your things, they are downstairs"

"So you won't be the gentleman and carry them for me?"

"Why should I?"

WHAM!

"Maybe I didn't say it clearly enough... CARRY THEM YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT!"

"...so much for a thank you..."

* * *

A/N:Well, you sure hate me right now. Just not too many flames on the comments please. I'll try to update as soon as I can... now I can say I understand all these people who take months to update... writer's block is a real bitch sometimes.


	20. Truth

Anyone here? Still hating my guts for the last chapter? Well, here is the next. Please try to read it first and shoot me later.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Where am I...?"

"Oi, Sakura-chan, he is awake!"

"Sasuke-kun! Are you all right? Kakashi-sensei brought you to the hospital, you were bleeding and exhausted, we-"

"Easy there Sakura, there is no need to make him any worse"

Sakura blushed in embarassment "S-sensei!"

"Can you two go, Sakura, Naruto? I need to speak with Sasuke in private"

The two left in silence, sensing the tension that suddenly fell upon the room. Sasuke readied himself. He knew this was going to be hard, explaining all of this.

"There is someone that wishes to speak with you..."

The door slid open, and two persons entered.

Sasuke's breath died right in his lungs. 'It cannot be... what the?'

His voice came out as a growl "What the fuck is going on here, Itachi?"

* * *

Shikamaru tried to focus on the Shougi board in front of him, yet he couldn't. The house was so... quiet. He was amazed to actually miss the ruckus and noise the former guest made, yet he did. Not even playing Shougi calmed him any more, heck, he even almost lost to Asuma-sensei for the first time! Lucky for him that Asuma-sensei seemed too distracted himself. He wondered what could cause him to be so careless; he decided that he should ask Ino. She would probably know, being one of the major gossip traffic centers of the Hidden Leaf.

He looked at the board and cursed. How could he have missed a checkmate opportunity like this? He decided that he wasn't in the mood today to do anything, and made his way to the only place he sought refuge on such days: the roof of his house, to watch the carefree clouds pass by. He sighed as he sat on the roof. Hell, even the clouds seemed to have her shape.

He had lost track of time there, when a torturous aroma filled his nostrils and made his mouth water and his stomach growl. Damn, he was hungry. His neighbors must have been cooking right now. The aroma seemed familiar though...

He went down the roof and entered his apartment, thinking of ordering some ramen. As he made his way to the living room, he noticed that someone was in the kitchen, and the aroma derived from there. He smiled. "Hey there, you troublesome woman"

"Hello to you shithead. Now make yourself useful and make the table!"

Still smiling, he proceeded to do so, occasionally glancing at the cooking female in his kitchen. Tayuya surely seemed to enjoy cooking... he couldn't quite picture her as the domestic type.

"So why this visit?" he tried to break the awkward silence.

"My kitchen is shit. I have to replace almost everything, and that could take some time... besides, you will starve or catch a fire if you try using your own." came her teasing answer.

Was this his imagination, or was she also smiling? He didn't inquire further, for his health's sake.

"Did I forget to mention that you will also wash the dishes?"

"... troublesome wo-"

WHAM!

"I knew you would agree!" she chirped.

* * *

"Man, Kakashi-sensei is mean! He kicked us out without telling us anything!" Naruto pouted.

"Well, he was serious about all of this... I wonder what happened myself..."

"Well, it seems they are going to speak for quite a while... I am going to Ichiraku's. Want to come?"

"I'll wait Sasuke-kun here!" Sakura exclaimed. "And don't forget your restrictions! On second thought, where is Hinata?"

Naruto blushed at the mention of the dark haired girl. The last time they got to the ramen stand...

Well, he couldn't deny that it was fun.

Sakura's voice returned him to reality.

"You know you are to have ramen **only** when Hinata or a medic accompanies you. So you must fetch her before you go, all the medics are busy now."

"Whaaa?" Naruto blushed even harder, and Sakura gave him her most-evil-looking grin.

"And if you do not..." she cracked her knuckles to pass her point. Naruto gulped.

"Yes, ma'am! Right away, ma'am!"

Sakura giggled, and proceeded to Sasuke's room.

"You know, you surely remind me of Tsunade-sama in her younger days... she is seriously influencing you, isn't she?" came a disapproving voice.

"Oh come on, Shizune-san! You enjoyed it too, didn't you?"

"Well... I can't say I haven't"

They both burst in laughter.

* * *

Sasuke breathed hard as he saw his brother standing in front of him, with bloodied bandages wrapped around his eyes. 'What the fuck is going on here?'

"Before you start jumping to conclusions hear me out." Kakashi's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Sasuke glared at his teacher. What he had to do with everything.

"For starters, the whole thing was my idea, yet Itachi-san overdid it as usual.." Kakash scowled. Itachi's face remained unchanged. "The basic idea was to force out your cursed seal's manifestation, which was Orochimaru, or at least something of him, and seal it away. I must confess it wasn't exactly safe or painless" Sasuke's hand gripped the sheets tightly as he remembered the intense pain "but that was the best solution to your case. Since the seal wasn't on you for long, and the second stage was awakened somewhat recently, Itachi-san deemed it safe to actually force the seal out of you"

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder. True enough, the seal was gone.

"So why all the drama?" he asked.

"Well, that is for your broth-"

"You had to come with the intention to kill me" Itachi unterrupted. "The cursed seal activates through bloodlust and hate. It was the only way to actually force it out."

"So why then you... I KILLED you... I know I did! I stabbed your freaking heart!"

Kakashi looked at Itachi in shock. He just smiled.

"Have you forgotten the first power, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open in realisation.

"You used Tsukuyomi at the last second..."

"Yes, I did. The last second, and not a second too soon. It was a gamble, but it paid off."

"But if I hadn't looked at you, then... then..."

"I would have died" his brother finished off.

"But why? WHY?"

"You have it too now, Sasuke"

Deep silence fell on the room.

"You now possess the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan"

* * *

"So this is what he proposes..."

Kabuto stayed still and tense. He knew that if this went wrong it would probably be his death.

The figure in front of him took a deep breath. His piercing eyes moved from the scroll to the kneeling ninja.

"It seems that it makes sense, yet we will be ever watchful. Of course he will have to prove his worth first, and his good will. He will have to get us one host of a tailed beast."

"It will be done, my lord"

"Well, tell him that once he does so, he can wear the Akatsuki cloak again"

* * *

A/N: BWHAHAHAHA am I not evil for tricking you all or what? I guess you can understand why my favorite chars are Shikamaru and Itachi: nothing is as it seems at first sight. Welcome to shadows and illusions, my own sick brain's land!

(I'd appreciate it if my psychiatrist doesn't look at this, or I'll not be able to write for some time)

One of the smallest chapters so far, yet I hope you enjoy it.

Till the next wicked scene forms up,

George T. I.


	21. Advice

Here I am, after two and a half weeks of absence.

I become a master of rapid updates, aren't I? (expression is copyrighted to Mr. Haraio, who keeps being a major inspiration source; sorry for the unauthorized use, but it was too good to let it pass by :P)

It seems my job has caught up on me and I am almost swamped to my ears with the nightmare of all inspiration and writer fairy worldwide : paperwork. I will still try my best.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

He felt anxiety and something akin to discomfort awaiting in the side-room near the Hokage's office. He heard the door open and the anger he felt coming almost made him flinch. He was royally screwed.

"What had I told you about your eyes, Itachi-san?" Shizune's voice was nice and sweet, too sweet. Itachi felt the urge to stand at attention, he could feel the anger pulsing from the medic-nin.

"It was necessary-"

"So much that you ALMOST blinded yourself and got yourself half-DEAD from chakra exhaustion?" Shizune's voice raised an octave.

Even blindfolded, Itachi could picture his personal healer almost blue from rage, an angry scowl on her face and her fists tightly clenched. He really thanked that the blindfold covered almost half his face; it sure wouldn't be a nice experience to actually see the fuming woman.

He felt hands grabbing him from his shoulders and making him lie down on a table. The medic put some towels under her patients head, muttering about people who never listened to what doctors say, and set a low chair near his head. This was going to be a long session, and she even brought soldier pills with her. She unwrapped the bandages from the man's head, earning a flinch at the sudden contact with light, focused and began tracing her bright green glowing hands over the upper half of his face.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed with contentment as he sat back on his chair "Thank you for the meal"

"Whatever, just clean the dishes" came the nonchalant answer.

Even if she was super bossy, he would surely hand her that: she was a great cook. She was quite strict when it came to tidiness, and could never stay idle for long, or even let others be idle. He watched her profile as he made his way into the kitchen, carrying the dishes.

'She surely looks a LOT like mom. Except the hair. And the flute.'

"Hey, want to play Shougi after I finish?" 'Now why should I do that?'

'Maybe a small change from beating Asuma-sensei will be nice' told him a small voice from the back of his head, making him smile. His teacher, while great as a ninja and a fairly good tactician, was totally hopeless when it came to strategy. Maybe it was because he couldn't stay focused on the game for more than 15 seconds. Hell, he had to speak to Ino about this.

"Why you smile, shithead? You think you can beat me?" Her voice brought him back to reality. "When I wipe the board with your ass, don't cry"

He smiled; she was a lot like Naruto when it came to behavior... save the adult things. He still remembered how she literally made Hinata step up for the blond idiot. It was good that she forced the things a little; between his ignorance and her shyness, there was hardly any worse combination.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp knock to the door. 'Who can it be at that time?'

Shikamaru went for the door, never suspecting the cruel game that fate was about to thrust him into.

"Hey Shikamaru! Glad you were dismissed from the hospital! How are you feeling? Caan I-" Ino's stream of loquacity came to an abrupt halt as she saw the cursed redhead staring at her over her teammate's shoulder. Shikamaru flinched, his ninja insticts already alarming him of the coming storm.

'Awww, shit.'

* * *

He felt nervous beyond belief.

The blond maelstrom that was Uzumaki Naruto, for the first time in his life, sat quietly and ate only one bowl of ramen, Teuchi thought that he would never see the day, but there is a first time for anything. The cute couple reminded him of himself and his wife so much, it was really amusing.

Naruto couldn't short out his feelings, and felt so confused, that his brain didn't even register the delicious flavor of ramen in his mouth. He was royally embarrassed at the looks that Ayame and Teuchi gave them, he was really awkward with his escort, and finally, he was mad at himself for being this whirlpool of emotions.

'Damn it. I'd hate to ask the Perverted Hermit or Granny for advice, I'd never hear the end of it. Sasuke is out too, Kakashi is out for sure...' he grew desperate as he rejected people who knew to turn to for advice.

'Well, it seems that only Shizune and Iruka-sensei can be of some help... I think I'll try Iruka-sensei first. I just hope he doesn't lecture me for three hours straight like last time...'.

Hinata sat by her patient, as she had come to think of the loud ninja. She was really troubled about the whole situation; if her father found out, there would be some very unpleasant scenes between them. She sighed softly, and glanced at the blond who kept stuffing his face with ramen. Usually, his cheerful expression and slight blush would be enough to forget all the gloomy thoughts and enjoy the moment, yet today his face was frowning and clouded.

"N-Naruto-kun... is something the matter?" she asked softly. Said ninja didn't seem to even hear her, as he kept eating mechanically, his expression unchanging and his eyes unfocused. She shook him lightly.

"Naruto-kun?" she said a bit louder, and this snapped the blond out of his thoughts.

"Hinata-chan?" he replied.

"Is something wrong? You seem... distant and distracted..."

"Nah, there is nothing wrong, he he he..." He grinned and tried to talk himself out of it. Hinata wasn't fooled however. She had observed her crush for so long, she knew when he tried to hide his troubles and emotions. She knew he was too kind-hearted to bother others with his problems, and that made her sad. His heart seemed to be endless; despite going through fire and steel, despite being hated and isolated, he kept smiling, he kept giving his all for this village.

"Well, I am full, so I will call it a day. See you next time, Hinata-chan!"

Hinata was officially worried; Naruto hadn't finished his very first bowl of ramen. She decided to follow him, in hope that she would find what bothered him. She shadowed him all the way to the ninja academy, where he entered. 'Is he going to see Iruka-sensei?' Naruto had spoken with the kindest of words for his old teacher, even if he had scolded the blond prankster countless times. It made sense to seek advice from him, he was like a big brother for him. She sneaked into the classroom where Iruka was checking some exam papers. Sure enough, Naruto entered after a while.

* * *

"Err, Iruka-sensei, can I bother you for a while?"

The scarred Chunin looked up from his papers. It was rare for his young former student to come seeking his help; his independence and stubbornness were way too high. "Sure, Naruto, what's on your mind?"

The reply shocked both the ninjas in the classroom "It is about a girl..."

Iruka sighed. He didn't expect his student to come to that phase already. He felt extremely awkward and uncomfortable, coughing lightly to gain time.

"I.. I see... what about her?"

"The thing is... I don't really know! I am … argh! I am really confused, you know?" Naruto let all his confusion and frustration out in one big explosion of heated words. "I mean, sure, she is very cute when she gets to smile, but she is so reserved and quiet... I can't tell if she likes me, and I can't tell if I like her either! I would ask her, but what if she's not? What if I hurt her? How can I tell if she likes me? If I like her? Damn it, I am so confused I want to break something!" He noticed his teacher smiling. "Oi, Iruka-sensei, this is not funny!"

Iruka let out a soft chukle, earning a harsh glare from the fuming youth. His little student grew up really fast. "Well, Naruto, this is not that simple, as it depends mostly on a person and their feelings, rather than facts. Tell me: do you enjoy spending time with her?"

"Well, yea, she sure is -"

"Just a yes or no will do" his teacher interrupted.

"Yes."

"Do you think about her when she is not with you?"

"Yes..."

"How often?"

"... well..."

"... I see. Well, Naruto, it is pretty easy to say that you have something for this girl of yours. As for if she likes you or not, I cannot say, and I assume you won't reveal her identity, right?"

The blond murmured a yes, feeling the blood rushing to his face.

"So I have to tell you to wait a bit and see. Go out with her, watch her. Heck, even a knucklehead like you" the boy yelled 'hey!' "can see if she likes you or not. Then... just let your heart do the rest. Oh, and Naruto?"

He felt so uncomfortable, that he would gladly trade his position with an assasination mission.

"Before you do something... well, something beyond that, just come to me again, OK?"

The blond seemed confused, until understanding dawned upon him, and he went blood-red in a few seconds.

"Hey! Iruka-sensei, you know I am not like the Perverted Hermit!"

"*sigh* I know, but … just do it, please?"

"...fine" the flustered blond stormed out of the room.

Iruka rose from his chair and sat on one of the nearby desks. "You know, Hinata-chan, eavesdropping is not polite"

* * *

Hinata's heart almost stopped at the Chunin's nonchalant comment. Had he known she was there all along? Sure he had; he was Chunin for god's sake! She stood and mumbled apologies, feeling like she was going to faint, wishing the earth would swallow her. What a shame! What the hell was she thinking? Her apologies and embarrassment were cut short, however, by her former teacher's hand which was placed gently on her shoulder.

"Well, you heard Naruto, Hinata-chan. He is like my stupid little brother, my precious pupil. He sure is dense and a complete idiot at times, but his heart is kind. You may have to beat some things into him... like better table manners and diet habits" as much embarrassed Hinata was, she was also surprised to hear a giggle escape her "but know that he will never hurt you, even if it means to have heavy personal cost. He sure is loyal, he is loud, annoying sometimes" more giggles escaped her "but he has been through much. Treat him with respect, please. He deserves no less."

"I will" came her soft, yet honest and passionate reply.

* * *

"So this is their request?"

"Yes, Ororchimaru-sama"

The genius Sannin smiled, his plans had changed, but the end was the same. "Seems fair enough"

Kabuto felt a lot of his tension leave his body. It seemed that he got out of this alive. The snake ninja's unpredictability and the way he killed out of a whim made all encounters with him a nerve wracking experience.

The dim light of the candles cast long shadows to the room, giving the Sannin an even more intimidating and otherworldly appearance. The various possibilities rushed through the ninja's mind. With both Uchihas on the same village, an assault on his own was surely out of the question. Even if he managed to ally with another village, the possibilities were slim. Not that anyone would ally with him at the moment; the news of his alliance and following betrayal of the Hidden Sand village were still fresh. Only rejoining Akatsuki would bring him closer to his goal, and with careful planning he would be on top once again.

"Kabuto"

"Yes, my lord?"

"How is your research for the new Sound Four going?"

"It seems the new Sound Four are far superior than their predecessors. They can stay longer on the second stage of the cursed seal and their abilities are far better."

"Good. It is time we gave them their first serious test"

* * *

Many scenes were left hanging, I'll need time to process them. Till then,

George T. I.


	22. Shougi

I really think I have ran out of ideas, so I read the whole fic from the start, and I regretted doing so. I think that when I finish it, I will edit it extensively, but there is no time for now. Also, I have thought long and hard about certain things, like the typical time-skip and writing a lemon, but the time-skip idea doesn't sit well with me at the current state of things, and regarding the lemon... well, I am strongly inclined against it, reasons being the total lack of experience both in writing and RL, so I guess I will have to do without it for the time being.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Shikamaru wondered what he had done wrong in his life to be in this position. The air was indeed like before a heavy thunderstorm, silent and electrified. He placed a disk with three cups of tea on the table, and carefully sat exactly between the two girls, who radiated hostility.

The electrified silence was broken by Ino, who asked a single question:

"So, Shikamaru, how have you been?"

"Err.. fine, Ino."

Silence. Shikamaru knew that the very moment the spark ignited the two girls, he would have to either Shadow bind them or duck and cover behind the sofa. An idea suddenly flashed in his mind. Heck, it could hit two birds with one stone if he managed to pull this off.

"So, Ino" he noticed both girls tensing "you know what's the deal with Asuma-sensei lately? He is awfully distracted as of late"

He thought that this was smart, and enough to guarantee a battle-free afternoon, maybe a long boring chatter between the girls, but what he saw told him that the effect was quite the opposite. Ino blushed a deep red, and looked at her knees.

"Well...?" Shikamaru became mildly curious. Tayuya seemed less tense too.

"I have heard..." Ino blushed an even deeper shade, and giggled "that Asuma-sensei has the hots for Kurenai-sensei"

"... really? It's only that?"

"What do you mean, Shikamaru! That's great news! It can-"

"You mean you didn't notice that earlier?" Shikamaru stretched. "He is... no, they are always nervous at each other's presence in public, when I ask about her he sweats and shutters, he always buys flowers from your very flower shop, Ino, and they always end up at Kurenai-sensei's balcony... geez, Ino, you miss elementary stuff!"

A tingling at his left cheek was his warning, and he trusted it blindly, bending forward, feeling the air ripples from Ino's fist as it passed harmlessly over his head. 'Phew, that would be a nasty one... wait a minute'

Thud.

Ino's fist hit the palm of Tayuya's hand, who nonchalantly deflected the incoming blow. 'Aww, shit, the storm is coming'

WHAM!

Shikamaru fell to the floor, nursing a quite respectable bump on the back of his head, courtesy of Tayuya's fist.

"OUCH! What was that for, you troublesome - " Shikamaru's words stopped short when he saw the scowl and disapproval in both girls' faces.

"You think you are so smart, shithead?" Tayuya said with a dangerous smile, and Ino cracked her knuckles. 'Shit, she has that look... time for plan B'

"Shadow Binding Technique" he immediately activated his technique, immobilizing the two menaces of women. The daggers he was glared seemed little, before what could happen, had he let the situation develop as it did. What star was he born under?

"Now, now, there is no need to run ahead of ourselves ladies..."

"SHIKAMARU" both girls roared.

"And that is not the appropriate attitude. I will be holding you until you cool your heads."

"Let us go you jerk, and be sure I'll give you the what for, brainless idiot! Let u go or I will scream until someone will hear me, you hear- mpphhhh!"

"Noisy woman" Shikamaru murmured as a shadow hand covered his teammate's mouth. That was his mistake.

Tayuya didn't bother to keep shouting. She knew enough on his technique to recognize a few very essential flaws. Shikamaru wasn't a ninja like his father, he needed to stay focused on his technique, and when he immobilized two or more people, the strain was even greater. Furthermore, he hadn't mastered this particular technique, meaning his concentration was even more lacking. As he formed the shadow hand on Ino's screaming mouth, his binding on Tayuya weakened momentarily. But it was only a moment that she needed anyway.

With a sudden pulse of chakra, she threw a coin between his eyes, which he saw at the last moment. Pity he didn't manage to dodge it. Almost pity. Shikamaru's head went a good two inches backwards, by the sheer force the coin's side struck and stuck on his forehead. His technique was broken, as he saw bright stars dancing before his eyes.

"Head or tails?" Proposed Tayuya to an enraged Ino.

"Head"

The coin fell from the staggering Shikamaru's face, and fell to the ground. Head.

"Damn... well, he is all yours"

The last thing Shikamaru saw was a fist two inches from his face, closing in at an unbelievable speed.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up with a splitting headache and a sharp pain at his left eye. Something cold was placed on the left half of his face, and he was lying on his sofa.

"You awake, shithead?"

It seemed only the sheer terror that her voice caused him could make him stand up. He immediately regretted the sudden movement, as the vertigo made the room spin around him. A sack with ice fell from his face to his lap.

"Where is..."

"The blond? She left. And she seemed quite pissed, and rightfully so" she scowled at the ninja. "She also left you a message"

"I guess I won't like it one bit, but let's hear it"

"Don't dare to act smart at her, because that will leave you with a pain worse that what you have now" she seemed amused "and that you had better get this to your thick scull fast, because she almost bruised her fist on it"

"Troublesome woman" Shikamaru muttered, picking the sack of ice and putting it on his now-black eye, rubbing the bump at the back of his head at the same time. "She thinks she is the only one in 'pain'. It's not my fault for her being slow"

"But it IS your fault for pointing it out so bluntly" came the flat response.

"It's not worth the effort to put it otherwise"

"Well, before we were interrupted, didn't you promise me a shougi game?

"Are you trying to take advantage of me? I'm an injured man you know, my head is buzzing"

"OK, if this is your excuse for being afraid, I'll take it"

"Oi, watch it. That injury doesn't mean that I can't kick your ass any time"

"Well well, aren't you the perverted one"

"HEY!"

"What? Isn't that it?"

*grumble* *grumble* "fine' I'll set up the board" *grumble*

'I'll show her, that stupid troublesome woman! Heck, that coin strike was a good one, my forehead still hurts'

Fifteen minutes later and Tayuya wanted to smash the smug smirk off his face more than anything in the world. Except maybe from murdering Orochimaru in a particularly brutal and slow fashion. That idiot pineapple-head was a genius strategist all right. She had forgotten how he almost bested her at their duel, even if he didn't have any previous knowledge of the second stage of the cursed seal. Scratching said seal absent-mindedly, she pondered at her current situation, and she quickly found out that while she had the advantage, she was actually cornered. Frustration took over her, as her opponent's smirk got even wider. She rotated the board, so that she was at Shikamaru's side.

"And you are doing...?" came the slightly annoyed question.

"It seems that you did well against me, shithead. But you know how things can turn over in a battle. You can consider this a turn-over. Let's see if you are so great as you think you are."

"Hmmmm, troublesome situation, really. But hey, this proves more of a challenge than you-"

He quickly dodged a stray shougi piece and caught it with his hand as it flew away from his head. "Hey! These are expensive! Be more considerate, will you?"

His reaction caused Tayuya to smirk. So even he had something he favored. And it was not his blond teammate. Her eyes went hazy for a moment, as Shikamaru thought his next move against the suffocating trap he had set himself.

-FLASHBACK-

"THAT JERK! IT HURTS! WHAT A THICK HEADED MORON!"

"Well, you could just punch him anywhere else"

"Oh, shut it! I just felt like it. Damn, he is more of a knucklehead than Naruto!"

"Here, have some ice, it will prevent most of the swelling."

Ino shoved her hand into the bowl Tayuya offered, filled with ice cubes.

"Humph! Serves him right, that arrogant idiot! He is smart all right, but he is just a prick sometimes!"

"Well, he is your teammate, didn't you know better?"

"I suppose you are right. I will be leaving now, the very sight of him makes me want to punch him. Oh, and do me a favor, will you? Tell him not to be such a smart-ass at me, because he will have another one coming!"

"Sure, whatever, you guys should get along better, being close and all-"

Tayuya stopped as she saw the fierce look and sheer blush of Ino. It made her feel strange, kind of... jealous?

"About that..." Ino lowered her head. "I know Shikamaru will never see me as something more than a teammate and friend. Our families are close friends, and he feels it would be weird to do so. And I think I can't think of him as anything more than a friend, or even an arrogant brother."

Tayuya stayed silent, and she felt herself breath a bit easier. 'Wait a goddamn minute! What the fuck does it have to do with me? And why do I even care to listen?'

Ino's head snapped up. "But don't get your hopes up yet! I still don't approve you. So get ready to do your very best, or you will see how horrible of a sister-in-law I can get!"

"HEY! What the fuck is THIS supposed to mean?"

"Come on now Tayuya, you are not talking to Shikamaru, you talk to a girl. I have seen how you look at him, even when you beat the crap out of him. I am not fooled as easily as Shikamaru, or as you."

"H-hey! This isn't anything like it!" now why the hell was she blushing?

Ino rolled her eyes. "You can lie to yourself all you like, but you cannot lie to ME about this kind of things. Just keep him on a tight lease, will you? He needs to be so. Oh, and another thing..."

Tayuya's instincts flared, her whole body tensed sensing the danger, yet nothing but the killing intent came from the blond girl. Tayuya was taken back by the unexpected intensity; she never thought this girly ninja could actually be intimidating. Her glare became piercing and Tayuya felt somewhat uncomfortable; this was troubling. She only felt like this under the stare of a superior ninja, like Orochimaru, Kabuto, or even that bastard Kimimaro. How could such an obviously inferior ninja emit such a strong sense of intimidation?

"Let me tell you this: don't you EVER try to play with or break his heart, or you will find out how lethal I can be."

Like a sudden flash came to her the words of her previous master: 'The Hidden Leaf has grown soft and weak. They have forgotten the true meaning of being a ninja. They rely their strength on teamwork and emotions of friendship and protecting the things dear to them, instead of logic and lack of emotions'. It seemed that the snake Sannin was wrong.

"Well then, I'll be off now" Ino snapped her out of her space-out condition.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Well, I think I'll do this" Shikamaru told in his usual tone. Tayuya focused on the game, to find that the lazy opponent had indeed found a way out of his deathtrap. She felt frustrated. This guy could win even against himself. Didn't he know that it was fine to let himself lose once in a while?

"Aargh! Damn it! OK, fine you win!" His smirk was so annoying she HAD to wipe it off his face. She pushed the shougi board with one move earning an irritated stare and a loud protest from the Chunin, and spilling most of the pieces in the process. She lunched at him, intending to slap, punch, head-butt, skin alive even, anything to make him stop smirking. But it seems that luck had thought of a more devious way. As she moved to him, her knee slipped on the pile of the scattered pieces, and what fell on his smirk was not her fist, but her own lips.

* * *

"I think that should do it, for now. But know that your healing sessions will have to be more frequent, and you must avoid direct sunlight for at least a month! And this is **final** Itachi-san. If you act recklessly again I doubt that anyone can help you."

Shizune's face was dotted with small beads of sweat, her skin was slightly pale. That had been one hell of a therapy session, four hours straight pushed her to her limits. She felt slightly nauseous, and almost fell over, but a hand quickly caught her.

"Thank you Shizune-san, I'll keep that in mind. And if you don't mind me saying, you should get a good day's rest. Your hand is quite cold"

"W-well, of course it is! It has been four hours you know!"

Itachi turned his face to her, the re-wrapped bandages around his face hiding his expression. "And a warm bath" he added, while wiping the sweat from her forehead with the reverse of his other hand.

Shizune felt suddenly quite warm.

"And another thing..." her breath stood still in her lungs "I do have the impression that Hokage-sama is skipping on her paperwork and having a drink right now"

Red-hot anger warmed her all right, as she stomped inside the Hokage's office. "Tsunade-sama! How many times have I told you..." her voice faded as Itachi made his way to the Uchiha compound.

* * *

I know, quite cliché in its own way, but heck, I couldn't think anything better.

Also, I want to rant about two things. One being my inability to actually read and review anything as of late. Don't think I don't read anything, I just review when I thing it needs so, and when I know what to write in that review. Second thing is a little story:

I went to and searched the stories with Naruto X Hinata, Sakura etc. While I was pleased to see that NaruHina is actually the most popular, I did the mistake of choosing Sasuke. And no, I am most certainly not a yaoi fan. When I say that the result was greater than the SUM of Naruto X Any Female Character, I said, quite simply :"WTF"

Oh, and by the way, most rants of Naruto or Sasuke drawn by various artists (google it if you want to see) have the same thing, and I quote from one of them: "... and for the sake of humanity, stop the yaoi!"

X-Burner: Believe me, cliffhangers are as much frustrating for me as they are for you, because it is where I have run out of ideas and I have to actually end the chapter there.

General notice: Due to ever-increasing job stress, I won't be able to keep up with regular or even semi-regular updates for now. Next chapter may come out in a week, two weeks, or even three weeks. I hope you won't sue me :P


	23. Awkward

A very small chapter to keep me going at least, I am still alive people.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

She felt embarrassed beyond she could ever bear. She had actually _kissed_ the shithead. She stormed out of his house with a blush that could put even that Huuga girl's to shame. She couldn't believe luck had such a devious plan in store for her. She made a mental note to herself, to burn each and every shougi piece in the village.

The only thing that somewhat lighten her mood was his expression. Either he was smart enough to not be smug, or he was absolutely dumbstruck and shocked. That was the look that he wore when she teased him with this blond teammate of his...

She shuddered as her trail of thoughts jumped to the little conversation she had with her while he was out cold. She denied it, but her words kept swirling around her head. Growling in frustration, and earning scared looks from the nearby people, she picked up her pace. All she wanted now was to get to her bed and hide under the covers. Tomorrow was her test to determine whether she could join the Leaf's forces or not, and her attained rank. She would need sleep. She surely didn't want to be in the same category with that lazy idiot. Not that she belonged at this category either. She was Orochimaru's hand-picked elite, not some lowly gennin... like that lazy idiot and the rest of the brats were.(A/N: Yes, she thinks Shikamaru is gennin) She chose not to pay attention to that small voice in her head that told her that these very brats had decimated all the Sound Four, and managed to make her team fail their mission.

She entered her house completely exhausted, both mentally and emotionally. She threw herself on her bed and lazily pulled the blanket over her.

* * *

Naruto reluctantly made his way to the Huuga estate. He felt like running away, this whole thing was almost more awkward that his discussion with his teacher. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself and gathered his courage, which seemed to seep away from him with every step he drew closer to the large building.

'OK, I can do this... it's just a question, right? I will just go there and ask her out... how can this be hard...arrghh! It IS hard, dammit! Hell, even a second round with Gaara would be more preferable!'

His will was faltering increasingly fast, when his teacher's words echoed in his mind: '...Well, Naruto, it is pretty easy to say that you have something for this girl of yours...' He imagined her smiling face, and gulped hard. With that image in mind he started to run towards his destination before he had any second thoughts on this.

* * *

Hinata was reading in her room, when a branch family member slid the door open. "Hinata-sama, a person requests to speak with you. One Uzumaki Naruto"

Her breath stayed in her lungs for a good ten seconds, before she forced it out in a shuttering "T-t-thank y-you, please t-tel him I-I will be t-there in a m-m-moment". As her door slid close, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. He wanted to speak with her? That meant that he was considering his teacher's advice? Her face blushed at the very thought of the whole incident, especially Iruka-sensei's words after he caught her. Those words summoned all her courage inside her, and she made her way to the entrance, where an impatient blond ninja was fidgeting more than she did.

* * *

'Oh, here she comes...' he gulped. 'She is really cute'

"Hello, N-naruto-kun... You asked to see me?"

"Well, ehh, yea, heh heh... well, I was kind of thinking that, well, you know, short of.. come to Ichiraku's for ramen? My treat." 'OK, here goes nothing'

Her bright smile preceeded her affirmative answer. "Of c-course, Naruto-kun! It will be m-my pleasure!"

He released a breath he didn't realize until now that he had been holding. That simple smile and words made him feel like all was right in the world. He flashed his trademark grin, causing the girl to blush, that being out of his intention or notice. "Well then, see you tonight! I'll come to pick you up at eight o'clock!"

He turned around and walked till the corner, where he turned and left her sight. All the accumulated energy burst out at once then, and he sprinted to his home, the huge grin never leaving his face.

Unbeknown to him, a scarred chunin watching him from a rooftop smiled. "Good luck Naruto"

"Indeed" a cold voice sounded behind him. Iruka spun on the spot in less than half a second, to face the cold stare and stoic expression of the Huuga clan head. "Hiashi-sama" he said nervously.

* * *

"Sorry for intruding"

"You are not. Sasuke is training"

"...whatever. Just lie here and stand still. Heck, I could get lost in this whole compound"

Itachi said nothing as he lied down in the dark room. Shizune took out the small pouch with the soldier pills and focused. Making quick handseals she started another long session.

_Later_

"OK, this will do for now."

She tried to stand up but failed miserably. Itachi was quick to the rescue again.

"I think you should stay and sleep over here tonight, Shizune-san"

"But I-"

"I insist" Itachi interrupted. "You are clearly exhausted. There is no lack of room, as you can see."

His bitter tone piqued her curiosity. "OK then, I will accept your offer."

"Let me show you the rooms then. This is the clan head's mansion; it is rather big itself"

* * *

"So, how did they perform?"

"They exceeded my expectations, Orochimaru-sama. Their affinity for their elements has increased tenfold, resulting to unusually strong elemental techniques. Their cursed seal status makes them able to synchronize quite well, too, thus resulting to even more powerful combination techniques. It's a pity we don't have a wind-natured one to complete the set."

The Snake Sannin smiled, making the lines on his face even more deep and threatening at the candles' light. "I will need a new body soon, Kabuto. And since I am not allowed to attack the Hidden Leaf yet" the irritated scowl on his face prompted the medic-nin not to comment "it will have to be anyone. Just make it be a strong one"

"As you wish, Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto stood up and left the room, leaving the old ninja alone with his thoughts and schemes.

And drowned in his thoughts he was. His situation was very delicate. The whole Akatsuki thing was a risk he was willing to take in order to fulfil his ambition, yet it required careful and exhausting planning, taking every possibility and probable incident into account. Those things would be over soon though; his plans were in motion for some time now, and the time would soon come, when he would reap the results.

The matter with Kabuto still troubled him though. The medic-nin was clear as mud, his intentions well hidden behind his polite mask. His abilities were valuable indeed, too valuable to be exact. He made sure he was under control for now, but if he was to betray him... he wondered if anyone of his other underlings would be better to serve him as a bodyguard and right-hand person, especially during his transfer technique period, when he was the most vulnerable.

A small smile crept into his lips as he thought of a certain woman 'Yes, she would do nicely'

* * *

OK, I should apologize for the miniature chapter and try to explain:

Next chapter will be Naruto's and Hinata's date. Maybe with a bit of SasuSaku, I have totally neglected those.

Next is Tayuya's exam. And the night before that. Not what you think pervs, I told you already, no lemons for now.

Finally, some general plot. I hope. I really want to postpone the time-skip thing or skip it altogether, yet it seems that it won't listen :/ I just hope the new year will bring some new ideas as well.

Merry Christmas, happy new year, and health to all.


	24. Date

I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Hiashi-sama"

"Iruka-san. Care to explain?"

"I .. ah..." The piercing gaze of the Huuga clan head made the seasoned chuunin shutter like a kid caught stealing candy.

"As I couldn't help noticing, my elder daughter is... dating with this Uzumaki Naruto person?"

"Ehh... i-it seems so"

"And as far as I know, this person is the container of the Nine-tailed fox, right?"

"Well...yes." Iruka tensed, an instinctive reaction to prepare him for the storm to come. This was not looking good. Hiashi's face remained expressionless and impossible to read.

"You know, of course, that I am very much inclined against this kind of relationship, and with the particular person, no less." Iruka's throat went dry, so he just nodded. The Huuga clan was the most prosperous and powerful, after the demise of most of the Uchihas. To allow the clan heiress to associate with the dead last of her class, a clan-less ninja with nothing other than his own two hands and a demon inside him, would definitely cause a huge scandal. Most Huuga elders would see Naruto as an opportunist, trying to make his way in the clan for his own profit. However, the final decision was the clan head's alone, so he waited to see Hiashi's reaction. However, Hiashi did not act as Iruka expected him to. He turned his back to the Academy teacher, and took a few steps before stopping.

"I will permit this to continue, as long as it remains within the limits of decency" He heard the teacher's breath leave his lungs in a long exhale. Activating his bloodline limit, he studied him. 'So he does care about that kid' "It is my duty as a clan head to care for the clan's fate and standing, but it is also my duty as a father to care for my daughter's happiness. As long as those duties do not come into conflict, I will permit this. However, should he ever cross the line, I will not be as understanding. Is this clear?"

"Y-yes" "Also, I can safely presume that the boy doesn't intend to just fool around?" Hiashi's voice went instantly colder, if that was even possible.

"I don't think so, Hiashi-sama"

"That, I will have to see myself. I understand he is not related to you by blood or any other means except your relation at the Academy, but seeing how you personally observe his life, I can assume that you have some means to actually guide the boy. Please do so in a manner that he grows to my daughter's level, if you please. Etiquette and manners are a not-without qualification for the Huuga clan." Hiashi vanished from Iruka's sight, who drew a long and deep breath, realizing how much he needed it. There was an air about Hiashi, an aura of authority and strict order, and something... strange that left you speechless and stiff from nervousness. This man radiated fear and respect, to an extend that even a chuunin couldn't resist.

* * *

Hiashi stood on top of one of the many buildings that surrounded the ramen stand known as Ichiraku's ramen. He was looking at the young couple eating and chatting, but his mind was drifting away, lost in thought. The young container confused him to a frustrating extend. The circumstances surrounding his graduation were a well-kept secret. The fact that he knew was that the night he graduated, he had stolen the Forbidden Scroll, and from the Hokage's office no less. After a wild chase lasting all night, without any success, Iruka showed up with the kid and the scroll, and a very beaten up Mizuki. The details were classified, and all involved were sworn secrecy or locked away. Also, the way he had beaten his nephew in the chuunin exams also left him speechless, among others. But even that was dwarfed by his next accomplishment: he managed to single-handedly hold back and defeat Gaara of the Desert, a fully aware and capable container, who was able to fully transform to his demon's shape, and quite mentally unstable, if the reports and intelligence were right.

Most people supposed that it was due to the Uchiha that he had managed to actually get to the finals, but his duel with his brother's son left him with no doubts. It would take far more than sheer dumb luck and the aid of a capable ninja to survive this far, but even more to actually defeat him. He learned to use the chakra of the Nine-tails, which was something he didn't know how he ever managed it. It took either the tutelage of someone experienced with this kind of chakra manipulation, most likely another container, or a direct link with their captives. That thought was disturbing in and on itself. Activating his eyes, he analyzed the blond's entire being. If a hostile takeover from the demon was about, there should be some extra chakra coils, something altered, anything that would help the demon move out of the body unharmed. Yet nothing seemed out of the ordinary. In fact, his chakra system seemed too well. He had read from Kakashi's report after the Wave country incident that Naruto possessed high regeneration rate, something his captive granted him in order to ensure its own safety.

He kept watching him, studying for other signs. The boy seemed as nervous as his own daughter, having trouble handling his own chopsticks. This was almost amusing; the boy was well known for his overconfident and reckless behavior, something his numerous pranks proved time and again. He sighed and shook his head. It seemed his daughter rubbed off on him, when he hoped the exact opposite. Something caught his eye however: it was his daughter's laughter. She did seem more relaxed and steady, especially after the blond finished his first bowl of ramen and started a second one. Whatever awkwardness was between them seemed to quickly evaporate, as they both shared stories of their missions. Hiashi soon found himself just standing and looking at them, and studying Naruto extensively. Something was off with the boy, but he couldn't put his finger on it. A lone bird flew over him, which caused him to look up. His gaze fell on the Hokage mountain, when he stopped on the face of the Fourth.

* * *

Naruto felt like a dead body after a few hours from death: stiff, and he could have sworn he smelled, even if he had taken a rather long bath. He made his way though the crowded streets of the Hidden Leaf with Hinata following closely. He managed to find two stools on Ichiraku's and ordered. Hinata quietly sat beside him.

"So, how have you been lately?" he tried to make some small talk.

"I have been training with Kurenai-sensei on illusion techniques... It is still the basics, but she says I learn fast and we will move on soon."

"Ahh... I am so envious! Kakashi-sensei is mostly away on missions, and the Perverted Hermit is either peeping or missing!"

"Ummm... Perverted Hermit?"

"Yea, a perverted old man with white hair, a large scrool..." As Naruto proceeded to describe his teacher, finding a way to relieve all that nervousness, Hinata grew more and more amazed. That man was the famed Toad Sage! He was a legend among ninjas, a master of sealing techniques, one of the Legendary Sannin... the fact that Naruto could talk so casually about him amazed her. "...and he always goes peeping at the hot springs or near the waterfall. He is such a pervert!"

"Well, you can always ask someone else to train you, Naruto-kun. Like Asuma-sensei, or Itachi-san..."

"Well, I suppose I could try... well, it's worth a shot! Anyway, how was your last mission? I heard you ran into some trouble!" Hinata giggled; Naruto could act so childish sometimes. His face was lit and his smile nearly spit his face in two.

"Well, we did..." Naruto became all the more impressed with the normally shy girl in front of him. She sure was cute when she laughed, and she laughed a lot. Her mood was infectious, because he soon found himself laughing, and all the nervousness was slowly melting away. The hours passed, his second ramen bowl went cold. They talked about their missions until the old man announced that he is closing his store. It was then that Hinata finally got aware of the time, and rushed to her home, expecting a bitter scolding from her father... but who cared! It was her first date with Naruto! As Naruto stepped outside the store, he felt a small tickle on his shoulder, and trusting his instincts he turned around, only to find none.

* * *

Hiashi rushed to his estate, mentally scolding himself along the way. How could he have been so blind? The facts screamed for themselves, he should have guessed this sooner. The boy's resemblance to the Fourth was extremely remarkable, his playful nature also, hell, even his eating habits. It made no sense to seal the demon in a random boy, and the Fourth was well known for his love for the Hidden Leaf. If himself wasn't an option, then the next thing was...

"His legacy..."

The fact that Jiraiya, one of the Sannin, and the Fourth's mentor, took an (almost) immediate interest in the boy, only supported his theory even more. It was sheer dumb luck that the boy remained free all these years; the other clans would spare no expenses in order to acquire him. And the fates were on his side. Who would have guessed, even in a drunken stupor, that the son of the Fourth and his daughter would actually date? For the first time in many years, Hiashi actually smiled.

* * *

"Well, it sure went well, didn't it? Your first date" Ayame teased.

"Well, ahh... Naruto just blushed. Ayame raised an eyebrow. That reaction was something all new coming from Naruto. His usual answer was 'Hell no! I like Sakura-chan!' or 'A date? It surely was not a date! What makes you think it was?' Yet here he was, looking at his feet and fidgeting, like the girl he brought usually did. Deciding that that much was enough (for now anyway), she just smiled and wiped the counter top, signaling him to go.

* * *

It seems I can only write small chapters for now, I will need to focus harder, but that is kind of hard, regarding all the work pressure. I do think this chapter really is bad, regarding the previous, but if you please, review. Oh, I almost forgot. Merry Christmas and a happy new year.


	25. Exam

A long wait, and this... thing is all I can offer. I am sorry people, it seems that inspiration has evaded me good this time. I will have to think what I am going to do next, and this will take time.

I don't own Naruto. What a surprise...

* * *

Tayuya was a nervous wreck. She thought that hiding in her bed would actually make all her thoughts go away, yet they persistently swirled around her head. Her exam was tomorrow, and she struggled hard to keep quiet that small voice which questioned the whole examination ordeal. She couldn't afford to be insecure now, especially in possibly hostile ground.

Cursing loudly, the tossed the blankets from her. She needed something to relax. She headed for the bath.

Of course. The water didn't have an ounce of heat in it; part of her was surprised that the freezing liquid didn't solidify right after its exposure to the air. No matter though! She wasn't made out of sugar or butter, she could handle something like this. It was certainly better that that idiot-

She furiously shook her head, her very body flared with a strange warmth, despite the small stream of freezing water cascading on her. It wasn't the time for this, and she knew it. 'Damn that idiot, popping in my head again... I need a clear head for the examination, my very future is at stake!' She returned to her bedroom, only to find that she was way too tense to actually sleep, partly due to the freezing water. She almost growled in annoyance. What else had fate in store for her anyway? She didn't know why, but she pulled out her flute. The intricate designs on the cold metal surface glowed under her room's lamp. It really was ornamented with carved flowers and birds. She lost herself to the designs for a while, slowly tracing them with his finger. She wondered how much had the pineapple-head actually paid for this thing. It surely was expensive, especially for a low-status ninja.

She felt herself relax a little, much to her surprise.

She brought the flute to her lips and played a short melody to check its condition. The instrument performed greatly; she hoped it would come through tomorrow's exam unscathed. It would be a shame to damage something so beautiful.

She laid on her bed, and stared at the ceiling. Thinking a bit about the past, she realized she had actually pulled off the most amazing of achievements: she had escaped the Hidden Sound village and lived to tell the tale. She wondered what would happen if she didn't kidnap Shikamaru, in a wave of what she presumed was calculated insight, but hated to admit that was actually respect and pity. Probably dead, she concluded. Maybe after the exam she would come over to his house and rub to his (bored) face that she was a higher ranking ninja than him, and maybe beat him up a little, to make up for today's events. In fact, she didn't have anywhere else to go; the other options were either the Hokage's, or that Ino girl. Slowly, sleep claimed her.

* * *

Shikamaru had trouble sleeping, too. His mind was swarmed by thoughts like a bee hive with bees. This evening's scene kept replaying itself in his mind.

'What the...' Shikamaru was stunned. He forgot all about his swelling eye, the pain at the back of his head, time itself. He brought his hand to his lips. 'Did we just...' Oh, the luck of his. Of all the people in the Hidden Leaf, it had to be her. He was in for one hell of a beating and waist-deep in shit. This was not looking good. Then he saw the fuming redhead blush like mad, and rushing out of his apartment without a word.

He tried to think of something else, anything, just to make her go out of his mind, but the same strategy wouldn't work this time. He could still feel her lips on his. Groaning in annoyance and frustration, he rose from his bed and went to the kitchen to make a snack.

His hands moved with precision, something he had the noisy redhead to thank. He could almost see her standing near the door, glaring at him and shouting when he made a mistake. And boy did he made a lot, especially at first. Smiling at the memory he took the sandwich and went to the living room, where he threw himself on the couch. His eyes fell on the shougi board, where he had deflated her ego, but invoked her wrath, time and again. The house was surely a lot more quiet without her.

After he finished his almost-midnight snack and washed the dish (a habit he had gained through the strict discipline and hard fist of Tayuya) he went to his apartment's roof. It was his place of meditation, relaxation, and cloud-watching. Though this night wasn't a cloudy one, but full of stars. He lay on the roof, staring at the night sky, listening to the crickets sing their monotonous song, until he slowly drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

He could have sword that a group of stars had the likeness of her face...

"Goodnight, troublesome woman"

* * *

'Focus'

A light rustle at her left side triggered her reflexes and she jumped out of the way of the small hail of projectiles. Her keen ears easily picked the sound of an explosive tag burning and quickly used the replacement technique to move out of harm's way. She cursed loudly when she found out that she was being manipulated and guided to another trap, much like the fight she had with the lazy idiot. Could this guy be her attacker/examiner?

Shaking that thought out of her mind, she tried to focus on the task at hand. She remembered the words of the young Nara clearly: 'The first attack is a feign, a fake. The second attack is slightly altered, and it is checkmate' Thinking quickly, she threw a smoke bomb and hid herself. Her ears would give her a definite advantage in this kind of environment.

At least, against a medium-level ninja.

The slight whistle of kunai alerted her to dodge, but she underestimated their speed; she felt the air ripples that the bloodthirsty weapons left behind as they passed about half her thumb's nail length from her head. 'Close. Too damn close.'

* * *

From the shadows, a purple hair ninja licked a kunai, smiling maliciously. She couldn't get enough of this feeling, examining the greenhorn ninjas. And the fact that this one was once in Orochimaru's service only exited her further. 'Well, let's see how you train them, _sensei_"

A few handseals later and four snakes made their way to the unsuspecting redhead, moving silently among the trees. Tayuya's only indication of danger was the itch she had at the back of her neck, something she had gained over the years of dangerous, sometimes even suicide missions. She jumped to the side and avoided a long thin shadow, when she heard something that made her blood freeze. A snake's hiss. 'What the...' She never had a chance, at her dazed state, to avoid the other three snakes capturing her in a strong alive grasp.

Anko stepped out of the shadows, smirking smugly at her prisoner. "Humph, that one was easy... the standards surely have fallen for the Hidden Sound for the elite guard to be so easily defeated-" Her smile froze as Tayuya smiled too, before her body melted into a puddle of mud. "So, the snake taught that to you too?"

Tayuya's answer was a sweet melody, which traveled through the trees. Anko felt her body stiffen and go numb, as the whole landscape around her melted into nothingness and a whole bizarre and surreal landscape unfolded around her. She had underestimated her; fighting with illusionist experts required to be always on guard.

She was busted.

* * *

Tayuya tried to keep her breath steady while playing her instrument of war. The mud clone technique was too consuming for her own meager chakra reserves. She could feel sweat forming on her forehead and on the back of her neck. This was going to be one tricky fight. The snakes that the purple haired ninja had summoned were dispelled in a puff of smoke. Her victim was caught in her web. She cautiously made her way to the stunned kunoichi. Her expression remained dazed, her eyes unfocused. It seems it was her win, but she knew better; this was Orochimaru's first student, a genius of her generation. She closed in, trying to finish it as soon as possible, when a sudden wave of bloodlust burst out of the kunoichi, making her snap out of her complex illusion.

It was sheer training and instincts that saved Tayuya, or else she would have stayed still, gawking at the older woman. Breaking out of an illusion alone was extremely difficult, and out of _her_ illusions was impossible, yet she did it with bloodlust alone? 'What on earth is this monster?' Her hands moved on their own accord to deflect the incoming blow. The sound of steel striking against steel brought the redhead to her senses, and she tried to find a way out of her fix. She was by no means a close-range fighter, and her advantage was out now. A quick replacement technique along with an explosive tag attached to a log did the trick; the kunoichi seemed too lost in her rage to actually be able to follow her through all these tricks. She breathed a bit easier now that she was away from all that intense bloodlust source. It reminded her of her former master to a scary degree. She performed a few handseals and bit her thumb.

"Summoning technique!"

Her summons appeared in front of her. She should have done so earlier; things would be pretty much finished by now. She started playing again, fighting the trembling of her hands and the aches of her muscles; that failed attempt had taken a lot out of her. This would be her last shot.

Her summons dashed forward, charging head-on at the lone figure. One of them raised its club to strike, yet the woman did nothing. The club came down crushing the earth beneath it along with the woman, yet when the dust cleared she was standing on top of it. She formed a few handseals and snakes burst through her sleeves, enticing her summons in a deadly grip. This was bad. She ordered them to break free, but the snake's grip didn't loosen one bit. One of them suddenly was dispelled, signaling that the summons were at their limits. If they were gone, she was out of weapons.

"Can't you see you are done for?"

She dropped the flute out of sheer shock. The woman was standing in front of her, a mocking look on her face. How the hell did she sneak up on her? She turned around, only to see the woman melt into a mud puddle, and their summons disappear in a cloud of smoke.

She had lost the duel.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" The Hokage was anxious.

"Well, in terms of skill, a medium to high Chunin level. In terms of chakra capacity, low Chunin level. In terms of techniques, maybe even low Jounin level."

"It seems she will have to be a Chunin for a while. She has almost no teamwork training and experience, and her chakra reserves after the sealing need quite some work. I will have the paperwork done immediately. Thank you, Anko-san."

"My pleasure, as always" As the Jounin walked out of the office, Tsunade pondered on the situation. 'Now where should I assign her...' A sudden idea flashed in her mind. This was going to be the greatest scouting team ever, yet Shikamaru would hate her guts for this.

* * *

That's all for now, folks. More on that... well... when it is ready! (Expression copyrighted to the developers of Duke Nukem Forever ©) Review if you please, it is the only thing that keeps me going now that I am out of ideas :).


	26. Scouting Mission

Greetings to all. This is the next chapter, I hope you will like it. Flu has played its part in the long delay, but that is just excuses for being -again- extremely late.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"You HAVE to be joking... Hokage-sama"

Shikamaru's impulsive reaction, although amusing, ticked off Tsunade's rather delicate temper.

"Yes, Shikamaru. From now on, you will operate as a multi-purpose team, and you have better take this seriously. Your team will be composed of you, Tayuya, Huuga Neji and Inuzuka Kiba. Also, I have reformed team Kurenai to have Uzumaki Naruto, Huuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Yamanaka Ino."

Shikamaru breathed a bit easier now that he knew the other girl was on another team. He would be feeling sorry for Naruto, but with Hinata there, he should be able to handle his ex-teammate.

"This reforms are temporary, and they are done because of the sheer number of injured ninja, on top of the increased number of missions we have to accomplish. The teams, as you can see, are a bit more of multi-purpose squads than extremely specialized ones; especially scout teams, once you are out, you are pretty much on your own for now."

"Hokage-sama, may I speak?"

"You may, Shikamaru"

"Both the teams you mentioned are without any Jounin instructors. Can I assume that we won't be moving outside of the Fire Country's border's?"

"Well, that rule was valid only in peace periods. Now we are officially in a crisis, and certain measures and rules, as well as many laws, have been replaced, or abrogated altogether. You can, and will, operate outside of the Fire Country's borders. Also, regarding your ranks, due to extremely low availability of capable, uninjured Jounin-rank ninjas, many teams are operating without their instructor. These genin-only teams naturally receive strictly D rand missions. Your team shouldn't have a problem though – there are two chunin in it."

"What? Has Neji managed to get promoted that fast?"

The sudden chill he felt on his side told him the answer even before the blond woman ever spoke.

"No, Tayuya-san has made it to chunin, and I have to say I am impressed by her performance. Maybe she will get your team moving"

Shikamaru risked a sideways glance, but looked straight ahead after he received a harsh glare from the fuming redhead. He would get it sometime soon, he knew it. After their leader gave them a scroll with the details of their mission, they left the room to get prepared.

"Shikamaru?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

The woman seemed amused for a reason.

"You can pass from the hospital first. A black left eye won't be of much help."

He mentally sighed. 'Of course, she had to say this... troublesome woman' "Yes, Hokage-sama"

* * *

"EEEEHHHHH? Patrol duty? That SUCKS granny Tsunad-"

WHAM!

The medical book that Tsunade used as a cover to conceal her hidden sake breaks found Naruto straight in the forehead, knocking him a good two meters backwards, much to the amusement of almost all his team.

"You said something brat?" Tsunade asked with a dangerously sweet tone, which came to immediate contrast with her red face, a vein throbbing on her forehead, and a glare that turned the rebellious ninja into a shuttering kid in seconds.

"No, ma'am! Nothing, ma'am!"

"Good. Now, as I was saying, you have patrol duty near the village. The details are here" she handed Shino a sealed scroll " and I expect you to behave as more professionally as possible. It is important to show a strong face these days, and hide any sign of weakness. That means you have to behave yourselves. Especially you, Naruto!"

The aforementioned ninja shrunk under the blond woman's harsh glare.

"You can use this time to train yourselves, as well as your teamwork. Of all in your team, only Hinata and Shino have experience as teammates. Dismissed."

-outside-

"Man, this is going to be boring as hell! I hope we have some time to train, I want to try something I have been working on lately"

"Well, as it seems we will be on duty from 0800 am to 0800 pm, so you can have 12 hours to train and rest."

"WHAAAA? What the hell. Shino?"

"These are our orders" replied the calm boy matter-of-factly.

Still fuming, he felt a hand grab his own, and turned to see the calming gaze of lavender eyes. He felt his shoulders relax in an instant, and a broad grin crept to his face. Maybe this wouldn't be that boring a mission after all...

* * *

"So, what are our orders?"

"We are to scout all of the known Hidden Sound Village depots and bases inside Fire Country borders, and report to Hokage-sama, along with whatever else info we can get our hands on." Tayuya shot the bored ninja a look of disbelief. "The bases should be abandoned by now anyway" Shikamaru continued. "Orochimaru must have moved his personnel and supplies back to the Hidden Sound, or at least relocate them to a more secure location. Whatever bases we encounter, we are to map them and report them to the village, and not by **any** means engage them" he shot Tayuya a warning glare, which she promptly brushed off by raising her shoulders. "We are to make sure he hasn't left anything valuable behind, which is a small chance in and on itself, but we have to make sure anyway."

"Understood" came the reply of his new teammates.

"Our starting point are the shared borders of the Fire and the Sound country. From there on, we will sweep the fire country all the way to the hidden village. Let's move out. We have a couple of days until we reach the borders."

Four blurs passed through the gate and jumped to the trees at the side of the road.

* * *

"So it seems that Tsunade wants to clear her own ground first. That is wise of you, slug-princess"

Orochimaru kept staring at the scroll he held, pondering his next move.

"The bases we have at the Fire country need some time to properly evacuate, Orochimaru-sama.

"Has she arrived yet?"

Kabuto seemed nervous all of a sudden.

"No, not yet, Orochimaru-sama... the messenger must have got himself lost along-"

"If I know her, the messenger is probably dead by now. I want _you_ to go there and escort her to me, Kabuto."

"I see. It shall be as you command, Orochimaru-sama."

"Meanwhile, send the new Sound Four to intercept and stop the scouting team that the Hidden Leaf has sent out. If my source is reliable, they should arrive at the border in two day's time."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama"

Kabuto left the room without another word. This put the Snake Sannin on edge, almost instinctively tensing his muscles to spring into action. The medic ninja's lack of whatever emotions or intentions were a real puzzle to the old ninja, a frustrating puzzle. He was the most cool headed and capable ninja in his arsenal, and so far he had proven reliable time and again, but his loyalty had no grounds to be based whatsoever. For the paranoiac man, it was a matter of time until he turned on him, and trusting his gut feeling that saved him from so many other occasions, he felt that he had to have a proven loyal subject at his side, someone who would be willing to give him their life to buy some time.

"It has been a long time..." he smiled.

* * *

"We will stop here"

"What for, shithead? Are you tired already? I can still go on!"

"We will get close to the border tomorrow, and we have better be at full power then."

"Whatever. I'll keep first watch"

"Suit yourself."

Shikamaru sat by the fire and took a stick lying nearby. He started drawing a crude map of the region, and marked the known depots. After that, he began drawing, occasionally closing his eyes and focusing on the task at hand. Tayuya looked over his shoulder, curious.

It was a prediction of the routes that the fleeing Sound ninja would follow, should they decide to leave the country. She felt impressed. So her _leader_ – she still felt uneasy about it – actually constructed a safe route to follow to avoid any confrontation. A few months ago she would deem this act as cowardice and disobey at once; now that the almighty feeling the cursed seal bestowed upon her had been sealed from her, she thought things a bit more logically. That was an essential tactic of they planned to survive the mission. Their primary object was to detect and report, not search and destroy. The very team composition said as much: two detectors, one strategist and one who knew the ground and enemy tactics. She cursed silently as she felt herself collapse on top of a stump. That sealing may had gotten her out of Orochimaru's grasp, but her chakra reserves were back at square one. She knew she would have to work on her chakra reserves if she was going to be any good in a fight. Deciding -even if it tore her inside- that Shikamaru's advice was correct, she focused on her ears, closed her eyes, and tried to conserve powers for the day to come. Her hand came to the pouch of soldier pills, but didn't open it. It should be for an emergency, not for that kind of situations. Only the fire cracking and Shikamaru's stick carving possible routes could be heard in the moonlit night.

She tensed as she managed to pick up another familiar sound: the almost inaudible sound of a snake sliding on wet grass. She picked a kunai and stood up to go and check the source, when she felt a pair of warm hands grab her gently, yet firmly from her shoulders, and made her sit down again.

"You heard it, didn't you?" Shikamaru's voice was calm and dead serious. "I saw a snake moving when we made our way here. There are no such snakes in the Fire Country. Orochimaru has sent word to evacuate, hasn't he?"

"It seems so."

His hands started massaging her stiff shoulders, almost on their own. "You noticed that our team isn't meant for confrontation of any short. We are a scouting team, nothing more. Against a well-balanced strike force we will be at Orochimaru's mercy."

Tayuya actually snickered at the thought. It was an especially grim joke.

"Right, there are not many chances of that coming." He continued. His hands moved from her shoulders to her neck, massaging the stiffness out of her muscles. "And I know about you. Your condition after the sealing, that is." He felt her holding her breath. "I didn't mean you are no good in a fight; hell, you even made Anko serious despite your chakra reserves, and that is something not many chunin can tell without wetting their pants first." Her breath left her lungs in a slow exhale. "What I want you to know, is that when the time comes, you have to fight as you know. The others and I all noticed you and know how you are used to working solo. It will take time to get used to working with the others. You will be at a disadvantage. We are used to fight watching each other's backs."

"And what exactly should I do? Hide and wait for you, my knights in shining armor, to rescue me? You know I am more than that shithead"

"Yea, I do. And you can just hide and paralyze everyone. Isn't this what you usually do?"

"Well, don't complain if I paralyze your ass too... and what do you mean 'when the time comes'?"

"You suspect as much, don't you? Orochimaru's forces can't move out of all the country at once. They will need time. Unless Orochimaru is unaware of our mission, which is highly unlikely, he will send someone to intercept us, to give them time."

"..."

"I'll keep watch for now, I need to think. You can go to rest."

"Fine. Just don't stay up through the night. That oversized brain of yours will need the rest too."

"Heh, be sure of that."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked, hands entwined, to the ramen stand, where two patrons had already made themselves comfortable.

"Hey there Naruto, long time no see."

"Sasuke! Where the heck have you been? You haven't shown your face for quite some time here! How is your brother?"

While the old rivals chatted, their girls noticed the same thing at the same time: They both held their respective escort's hands tightly. Sharing a knowing look and smile, they sat quietly, as the conversation became all the more livelier, enhanced with Naruto's waving of his free hand, while the other remained powerless and tightly stuck to Hinata's. The aforementioned ninja couldn't stop giggling at her escort's antics, depicting their battle with Orochimaru's underlings. The thought of the incident made her blush. She would have to ask Naruto what was his role in the whole incident. She had more than just a suspicion that he kept to himself much more than he had written in the report.

"Well, my brother is still recuperating. He leaves me enough exercises to make up for his lack of presence though."

"Is it that bad? I thought that Granny Tsunade can fix anything!"

"Well, it takes time. Besides, Hokage-sama is also busy teaching Sakura medical techniques, and Shizune-san is my brother's exclusive therapist, for now anyway. The village has a serious lack of trained personnel on the medical field."

"Really? That's great, Sakura-chan!"

A slight squeeze took his attention from his former crush immediately and turned it on the lavender pools besides him.

Hinata was upset, to say the least. Sure, she had a kind heart, but she was human, and in love as well. Hearing Naruto congratulate his former crush so blatantly made her hand twitch ever so slightly, as her heart felt the nasty sting of jealousy. His cheerful smile disarmed her as always, and filled her with a newfound fire; she decided that she would get stronger for him. She would make him proud of her, so freaking proud that he could brag about it to everyone in the Leaf!

Smiking and muttering an apology, she kept her thoughts to herself, as she spent the night enjoying their -second- date. She would have time for thoughts tomorrow, but now time waited none, and her quality time with Naruto-kun was limited as it was.

* * *

There is this strange idea that is stuck in my head for a while, and I think I'll try another fic as soon as I finally finish with this. It will be a crossover, unfortunately, but I do think you will like it... well, when this is ready I will try to post it.

Until the next chapter,

George T. I.


	27. The new Sound Four

Well, I had this strangest of inspirations, so I just -electronically- put it down. Please let me know what you think of this. I do have the impression I am defecting from my usual style. And no, this is not from another source, but from a weird dream (P.S. I did sleep on it Mr. X-Burner, but this doesn't work immediately, you need to make a few tries first :P)

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"These are your orders. Do not fail Orochimaru-sama"

"Understood"

Kabuto turned from the four cloaked figures and began his long way to the lair of the person Orochimaru ordered him to get. This was going to be a long and dangerous road.

* * *

"All clear here"

"Same here"

"I told you, this one has been abandoned years ago!"

"Whatever. Let's get to the next one." Shikamaru's group moved out of the fifth depot with empty hands. They hadn't encountered any resistance, a fact that made Shikamaru grateful and Tayuya bored.

The calm before the storm was short.

Tayuya's eyes snapped open and threw herself and Shikamaru to the side, while Kiba took an seemingly impossible leap and Neji deflected an incoming kunai with his usual grace, Byakugan activated. The group looked to the source of the offense. Four persons stood on top of the tree branches, two men and two women. They already had their cursed seals activated to stage one; they meant business. Tayuya tensed as she felt their gazes on her, as calculating and cold as it could get. They reminded her of herself before her defect so much it gave her the creeps.

These people were, without doubt, Orochimaru's elite.

"Feh, so you are here. You don't look that tough" Kiba taunted.

"Don't underestimate them. They are his elite. You know that, don't you?" Kiba grit his teeth and nodded. His side began throbbing, as his body remembered his deathmatch with the twins. If this was going to be another battle like that...

"Yes, but there is a difference this time." came the calm voice of their leader. "That time we got separated. Our strength lies in teamwork. This won't be like the last time." His words were the last thing heard before the battle.

The four ninjas sprang into action, dashing towards them with the impossible speed that only the unnatural power they possessed granted them. Two went for Tayuya and Shikamaru, and the other two went for Kiba and Neji. Tayuya had a bad feeling.

"Shika-"

"I know" came the calm reply. How could this guy be so calm when they clearly separated them? His expression became focused, something that Tayuya hadn't seen very often. "We need to study them for a while, let them show their hand. No big risks for now, just avoid and parry, and when we know enough, we regroup and attack."

"A risky plan, don't you think?"

"Don't worry" Shikamaru answered in a determined and confident tone that took Tayuya by surprise. "Our team is expert in this" he smiled, as he parried an incoming kunai blow. Tayuya had a few moments to spare before she joined the fray, to see that Shikamaru was right. Neji with his bloodline limit activated was almost untouchable, and Kiba in his half-beast transformation along with his companion were at their element, with their speed and agility enhanced to the point of running circles around their enemies. But Shikamaru's plan seemed to be a bit off, as their enemies kept attacking with kunai in close combat.

"It seems that they did their homework too" Shikamaru said through gritted teeth. 'Time to raise the stakes' "Shadow sewing" Alive shadow tentacles shot out of his shadow in the ground, making their way for the attackers. Their immediate reaction confirmed Shikamaru's suspicion. All of them shot out of his shadow's way and started moving around to avoid being cornered. One of the women, a raven haired brown-eyed kunoichi of medium height, flashed through some hand seals.

"Fire element: Great Fireball!"

Shikamaru canceled his technique and jumped out of harm's way. "They surely did their homework. All right, time for the plan guys!" he shouted and threw two smoke bombs. The result was immediate: visibility dropped to zero quickly, and the other three of his team took on the offensive, using their own keen senses to navigate through the smokescreen. Shikamaru stood still, crouched and covered by the thick smoke.

"Earth element: Hell swamp!"

"Water element: Piercing rain!"

'SHIT!' Shikamaru and his team immediately jumped to the treetops, as the very ground beneath them became muddy and unstable, as it turned into a swamp, and the rain of water shots coming out of the other woman's mouth followed them there, making them dodge for their lives. The blue hair and eyes of the woman gave Shikamaru the impression that she was from the hidden rain village; if he made it alive out of this battle, he would surely cross-reference this. As the chakra-enhanced water shots died and dropped harmlessly to the ground, Kiba jumped down, fully intend to counterattack.

"NO! KIBA GET BACK-" At the same time, one of the men, a blond green-eyed ninja of small frame, flashed through some seals of his own.

"Lightning element: Great thunder!"

"SHIT!" Kiba cursed as he jumped back. He took half the technique's damage, but it still was enough to slam him on a tree trunk, where his companion, still in the half-beast clone form caught him. "Damn it... that hurt!"

"It seems that the ground is out of our options, and our footing is sure to be lost too"

"I can see that they have an unusually strong affinity for an element. The one who performed the Hell swamp technique, the one with brown hair and eyes, is still pouring chakra in it to expand it. We need to stop him, or it will make the whole field their territory" Neji said.

"Indeed, but keep in mind that we must not take unnecessary risks. Our mission is to detect, not to neutralize" Shikamaru reminded. The smoke cleared, revealing the battlefield: the brown-haired ninja was crouching with his eyes shut in concentration, and his hands forming a seal. The others formed a defensive human wall around him. Once they had them in sight, the blue haired woman started forming hand seals.

"Water element: Water dragon!"

"All right, change of plan" said Shikamaru quickly. "We press them enough to get to stage two, and try to stay alive until they run out of gas. Scatter!" The other three nodded and jumped to different directions, away from the incoming menace, which had turned to a mud dragon, drawing clay from the swamp beneath it.

* * *

Tayuya jumped around from tree to tree, all the time thinking about the new team. It seemed that Orochimaru had learned a valuable lesson from the former elite team's defeat, for he had introduced a certain level of teamwork, or at least some strong combo techniques, to his new elite squad. 'Now how do we press them hard enough to get serious? Their orders are to gain time, no doubt, for if it were to neutralize us they would have charged in with stage two already.' She pulled out her flute, and took a deep breath. Having a calm and clear mind was essential for the delicate art of illusion, and the sounds of crashing and fighting weren't helping at all.

A certain image popped out, and she smiled. '...try to stay alive until they run out of gas... some nerve you have there shithead'. With her adrenaline at acceptable levels she began playing her melody of battle.

* * *

Kiba and Neji, ear plugs already in place, attacked the defense formation like there was no tomorrow. Kiba tried to line his Fang over Fang combination attack with the Earth element ninja, only to be intercepted by a combo of water and lightning techniques, tossing him to the other side, along with Akamaru, who reverted to his original form. Sheer anger got him to his feet, while his muscles were still spasming from the stray currents of electricity that still ran through his body. Brushing away the pain, he put the small dog safely inside his coat, and turned a fierce glare towards the team.

"Neji"

"Fine" Kiba smiled and let out a feral growl, popped two soldier pills and brought his hands together to form a single seal. Gritting his teeth and letting out another growl, he molded a unhealthily huge amount of chakra.

"Half-beast transformation"

He dropped to all fours, summoning all his chakra to his limbs. At the same time Neji charged head-on to the defensive triangle, palms glowing. The blue haired woman and the blond man moved to intercept him. It all happened in a matter of seconds. Shikamaru's shadow binded the two ninjas, holding them just for a few seconds, just enough time for Neji to get near them. The blue haired ninja immediately summoned chakra and turned her body into a semi-liquid state, while the blond ninja summoned electrical sparks all along his body. It seemed that they knew about the Hidden Leaf's bloodline limits, and the infamous Byakugan's gentle fist fighting style.

But Neji had other plans. "Rotation!"

The spinning globe of chakra slammed into the surprised ninjas and tossed them to the air. From the other side, Kiba launched himself on the raven haired kunoichi, who was conveniently lined up with the "earth dude" as Kiba came to call him. While unintended, it only spurred his fury even further. The Fang over Fang technique without Akamaru had half the power, but his anger and extra chakra more than made up for it. The woman quickly formed a string of hand seals.

"Fire element:Fire wall!"

The wall of fire rose threateningly over Kiba's spinning attack, but he didn't hesitate for even a moment, and smashed through it, hitting the surprised woman straight in the chest, and dragging her along his path of destruction. The now aflame tornado smashed into the brown haired ninja, tossing both of its victims, with embers, gashes and bruises, right on the airborne victims of Neji's rotation. They all smashed into the swamp in a heap of limbs, burns and blood. Shikamaru stepped out of the shadow of the fallen tree he had taken refuge, and looked at the result of their attack in satisfaction.

"Well, this went smoother-" The sudden burst of chakra immediately put him on alert. Neji grabbed the panting Kiba, who also sported several burns of his own, and they all took their distance. The vile purplish chakra was instantly recognized. The ninjas rose to their feet, grimacing in pain. 'Not enough' thought Shikamaru. They were merely drawing chakra from the seal. Then came the solution. Though the ear plugs dulled their hearing, they could feel their very skin tingle with the chakra that had infused the air around them.

Shikamaru smiled. 'Excellent timing, Tayuya'.

The ninjas froze in place, unable to move. 'That should do it' And, true enough, it did. The lines running through their faces expanded until they covered their whole skin, small horns grew on their sculls, their canines elongated. The foreign chakra snapped them out of the illusion's binding effects.

But Shikamaru's team got more than it bargained for. The one instant they were standing there, the other they were in front of them. Neji got a straight kick in the chest that drove the air from his lungs and smashed into a tree trunk, snapping it in two. Shikamaru got a roundhose kick that sent him tumbling several trees away. The brown haired ninja grabbed Kiba by the throat and rose him from the ground and hanging, while he tried to breath and kick himself free of the choking grasp. His lungs were burning, and his strength was quickly leaving him.

Then came the most bizarre salvation for the Leaf ninja. A strange creature bearing a massive club crashed behind the gathered ninjas and swept his weapon at them. The brown haired ninja reacted in a calm way that unnerved Tayuya: he just dropped Kiba, who collapsed on the ground, coughing, and stopped the incoming attack with just his outstretched arm. She shook herself out of her amazement, for there were more pressing matters at hand, and commanded her second summon to grab the heap that was Kiba and ran the hell away. Her third summon dashed and tried to smash into the group of ninjas, only to be stopped in the same fashion. It served its purpose, however, because it diverted their attention from their victim. She saw in her peripheral vision Neji getting up, still groggy by the unbelievably strong and surprising blow, and getting to Shikamaru. With her mind at ease, she pressed on the attack, by making her summons to conjure the immaterial ghosts of spirit chakra. This caused the ninjas to make some distance between them and the strange beasts, before trying to attack them. This gave the team all the time it needed to make a run for their lives.

* * *

"Well, this surely had us run for our money" Kiba growled.

"Make it run for our lives. What the hell were these guys?" Shikamaru grumbled.

"They are not following us" reported Neji.

"They won't." At the surprised stares of her teammates she just raised her shoulders "I will explain later, just trust me"

"We should set up camp and tend to ourselves. There is a defensible site ahead."

_-later-_

The team assembled around the campfire to share and analyze their findings.

"They sure knew a lot about our abilities. They had a countermeasure for every trick we tried" said Kiba, while applying the ointment Tayuya gave him on the various burns he had.

"What disturbs me is the calmness they had throughout the battle. They never said anything to each other, never made a noise when injured..." Neji said.

"And no offense, Tayuya, but they seemed way stronger than your team was." When the expected slap / insult never occurred, Kiba continued "And what Neji said is right. They seemed soulless, without any emotion. Like puppets."

"What is also troubling is the fact that they didn't try to finish us off" Shikamaru said. "They had the power to do so, if they wished."

"They weren't ordered to do so." The three members turned to her. "When Orochimaru attacked the Hidden Leaf, to kill the Third Hokage, he used the Impure World Resurrection technique to raise the First and Second Hokage. When he did so, he used a special tag on a kunai to subdue their minds and personalities and do his bidding. He must have somehow perfected this thing."

"How do you know" Kiba asked without thinking.

She smiled bitterly. "I was there, remember?"

Deep silence followed her words.

It was Shikamaru that broke it. "So what we learned here is that the new sound four have surprisingly strong affection to a certain element, they have developed some kind of teamwork, and are ruthless and emotionless tools. Seems that Orochimaru has made his own definition of ninjas. In addition, we lack any knowledge of special abilities, except for a limited knowledge of the cursed seal."

"No." Tayuya interrupted. "This is a new kind of seal. The first stage is already more powerful than mine ever was, the second stage is beyond that. The only reason we live is because the snake bastard forgot to tell them to kill us."

"Or maybe he didn't want them to do so."

"What do you mean, shithead? That he took pity on us?"

"Consider it a bit more thoroughly. If they were to pursue us, we could drive them into an ambush. If they used their all to kill us, that would leave them vulnerable. I doubt he would sacrifice his elite for something like that."

"And why wouldn't he? This asshole doesn't care about any of his underlings" Kiba snorted.

"He is right. He won't endanger an elite squad. It is too valuable to waste." Tayuya said grimly. Neji and Shikamaru noticed her paleness and the slight tremble of her hands, but decided not to commend or inquire any further. Kiba was none the wiser.

"Anyway, they did succeed in their mission. We have to stop our scouting for at least a day to recover, and that should give the infiltrators plenty of time to evacuate the Fire country. At least we didn't have any casualties. We will rest until tomorrow. I will take the first watch." After Shikamaru finished with his estimation, the team went to sleep.

* * *

Her sleep was usually dreamless. When she did dream, most of them were about her former home in the Rice Country, the Hidden Sound Village, killing Orochimaru... Others, which became more frequent lately, included a certain lazy pineapple-head idiot. But today it was different. Today she was reminded a very dark period of her life, a period she had sealed away to keep herself sane. She had vowed to herself never to dwell on the past, to look forward, for it were these people that made it through. But it came to her at full force, these days of her past. The days when she made it to be in the Sound Four. She jerked awake, drenched in cold sweat and panting. She could almost see and feel that nightmare... it was too real. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. 'It was just a dream, it was just a fucking dream'. Yet she knew that she wouldn't get to sleep. Not without two bottles of sake, that would ensure a dreamless night (and a good hangover).

She was about to give up when she felt someone sweep her forehead. She smiled. "Don't you have a watch to keep?"

"You had a nightmare again, didn't you?" Her smile faded. "It was about the Sound Four, right? Your old team." She cracked one eye open. He was regarded as a genius for a reason. She felt nervous about the question that was sure to come. "It will surely be troublesome, but you want to talk about it?"

She sighed. Shikamaru waited patiently, caring for her, while waiting for her reply. "Whenever Orochimaru decides to make an elite squad, he only makes one." she started. Her voice was little above a whisper. "That is because he uses all of his test subjects he has at his disposal. He forces all the cursed seal bearing subjects he has to the second stage. Those that survive, are pitted against each other. Only four are allowed to live through this." Her voice trembled a bit. "That's why he sends them when everything other fails. They are the best of his best. Because we survived." A lone tear escaped her eye, and she rushed to sweep it away, but a warm hand beat her to it.

She told him about every detail of the gruesome process, the young volunteers who join willingly to receive Orochimaru's favor, the countless prisoners, the blood, betrayal, death, transformations, and agony of the process. Shikamaru was silent through all of this, allowing her to let out all of her hidden emotions and fears. He kept stroking her hair, while carefully listening her story. When she finished, she seemed exhausted, both emotionally and physically. Her breathing became more regular and easy, hinting that she was fast asleep. He turned around to return to his post, but by some unknown impulse he leaned and kissed her on the forehead.

He stood up, shocked and confused with himself, when he realized his action. Blushing, he turned and left for his post, wishing that the troublesome redhead was asleep and didn't realize a thing. But Tayuya did realize, and for the first time in years she slept with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Well, this chapter is almost 100% ShikaTayu, I feel I owed them as much. Share your thoughts with me, sharing is good for thy souls :) (of course do so in the review section)


	28. Guarding Mission

I don't own Naruto. Seriously, someone has to pay for making everyone put this in every chapter of every Naruto story grrrrr...

* * *

Naruto was officially bored. The whole guard duty seemed a bit less pleasant than being dragged by that perverted hermit around the women's bath houses for no good reason. And his constant grumbling wasn't making things any better.

"Oh would you shut up already! You have been grumbling non-stop from the very beginning of this mission! Aren't you done yet?" Yamanaka Ino, equally bored, snapped at her teammate, finding a convenient target to direct all her frustration.

This ignited the spark of a ferocious argument that lasted for seemingly hours, during which Aburame Shino, the team's leader, kept stoically quiet, and Hyuga Hinata, with her bloodline limit activated, scanned the area.

This seemed like another long, lazy and uneventful day. Naruto would finish his watch, grab some ramen with Hinata, then go to the training field and train until late at night. After that, he would go home, have a bath, sleep, and the next day he would relieve the night shift, repeating the whole circle again.

'So much for a C-rank mission. If I were Hokage, I'd give it a D-. And I would enforce it on academy students and death row convicts, not active ninjas.'

his thoughts -and continuing argument- were interrupted by Shino, who had abruptly stopped and raised his hand. The team fell silent in an instant.

"Hinata"

"Yes, Shino-kun, I see them. Four persons, one carrying something big, they are making their way north. They are ninjas, maybe chunin or low jounin level."

"I am concerned about these people. The Hidden Leaf is protected by a detection barrier, yet no alarm is sounded. Either they are of the Hidden Leaf, or..."

"We get them and find out" Naruto impatiently finished his leader's trail of thoughts.

"We are to report to the closest station and keep track of them" Shino continued. "Their level is way above ours, anyway. Ino, you go to report to the station. Hinata, keep discreet track of them. I will keep guard in case they take notice of us and counter any surprise attacks they might try."

"What about me?" asked Naruto in mild irritation. His freak of a leader had left him out again, dammit!

"You just keep quiet" After receiving a cold death glare, the young Aburame sighed. "Fine. You will guard Hinata from up close. But you must still..." he approached Naruto and grabbed him by the collar. Naruto felt uneasy, as his teammate's shades glimmered in the afternoon light, seriously freaking him out. "...keep quiet" Shino finished, and let go of Naruto's jumpsuit.

"F-fine!" Naruto managed to say before almost hiding behind a giggling Hinata, who winked at Shino and resumed her duties as a tracker.

* * *

They remained unseen and kept following them, or so they thought. The seemingly harmless intruders, clad in ordinary peasant clothes, rolling a handcart, seemed like nothing noteworthy to common eyes.

Yet Hinata's eyes were not ordinary. The chakra system of these peasants was developed beyond what it should have been, giving them away. They obviously thought it a bit too much to mask their chakra, for that would raise suspicions, and it would be very tiring to do so the entire way to the Hidden Sound village. But what Hinata didn't notice was their hand movements, almost-indecipherable hand flicks and gestures way too fast to hold any particular interest to a common passerby, yet meant a lot to the trained infiltration ninjas that Orochimaru commanded. The Hidden Sound hand code was developed for quick communication and identification among Orochimaru's spies, enabling them to merge with the crowd and pass on information without anyone being the wiser.

'We are being followed'

'The carrier has to make it to the village'

'We execute the plan then?'

'Yes, when we put a bit more distance between us and the Hidden Leaf'

When the ninjas sprang into action, it caught the guard team flat-footed. The ninja who carried the handcart dashed towards north, with his seemingly heavy load easily carried by one hand. The others moved in different directions, with blinding speed.

Naruto's battle instincts flared. "Mass shadow clone technique!" A few seconds later, a hundrend Narutos started dashing around, searching for the ninjas. The original picked up Hinata and moved as fast as he could towards the village; if help was on the way, he had better be close.

His tactics kept busy two of the ninjas, for he could feel the clones dispersing. He would have to ask his mentor about this; it has been troubling him for a long time. His thoughts were interrupted though when he sensed another ninja coming, and narrowly dodged a kunai thanks to Hinata's early warning.

"So this is the infamous Byakugan that blew our cover" the man said. Naruto let go of Hinata and formed his signature seal.

"Shadow clone technique" Ten clones formed around him. "Hinata, leave"

"But-"

"NOW!" All Naruto's dashed towards the smirking ninja, who readied himself for the foolish frontal assault. Who did he think his opponent was? Obviously this was a greenhorn ninja, charging like a bull, even if he could perform the shadow clone technique, a high level technique on its own.

Yet the clones didn't charge at him. They split up in two groups and formed a circle around their enemy. 'Hmm, it seems that I misjudged this kid... this is a basic tactic though' the Sound spy thought in confidence, and unleashed a shower of kunai at all directions, dispersing three clones. What he didn't expect was that the clones running around him were working on some kind of technique. They seemed to pour chakra into each others palm. His eyes snapped open in realization: this was the container of the Nine-tails. He started forming seals.

"Fire Element: Great fireball!"

Another clone was blasted from existence.

"Earth Element: Rock spears!"

The stone projectile hit one of the seven ninjas around him in the arm, but this one wasn't dispelled. He smiled. "There you are"

His smile faded when he saw all of the clones stop and turn to him, with identical grins. "Too late"

Seven arms, one bloodied, turned to him, each holding a small sphere of chakra. Hus eyes narrowed.

"There is no chance in hell you will hit me with the Rasengan, demon brat" he spat, yet his battle intuition told him that something else was about to happen. All of the blond ninjas held the technique-holding hand's wrist with their other hand. "Who told anything about hitting?" came the mocking voice, seven times. Hinata's eyes widened and sought cover near the trunk of an old oak. With her enhanced vision she saw the chakra in the spheres being destabilized and overcharged. That would make Rasengan into a...

The explosion shook the ground and snapped nearby trees, raised a considerable cloud of debris and dust and sent Hinata flying into a bush, despite her cover. Pain coursed through her body, but her worry overcame it within seconds.

"Naruto-kun!"

She dashed into the cloud, her eyes already wet.

* * *

The Sound ninja rushed with all the speed he could muster towards the Hidden sound village. Orochimaru would have their hides if they failed to deliver the package of secret codes, missions and special plans back. So far everything proved smooth; his escorts would cause enough havoc for him to slip through the border guard unnoticed.

"Going somewhere?"

The ninja nearly dropped his package. On the very tree in front of him, stood a man with the weirdest clothes he had seen so far. What truly startled him wasn't that though; it was the ease that this guy had sneaked up on him and got into such close range, the casual way he stood before him, brimming with confidence, even though he had an enemy in front of him. For a moment he wondered if his disguise had fooled the man, but he immediately crossed out this idea. This man was powerful, that much he could tell even from afar. Then his eyes fell on the scroll strapped on his back, and his long white hair.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he threw a smoke bomb and made a regular clone, to provide him with a distraction to try to slip through this impossibly strong enemy. Of all the enemy ninjas he could bump into, it had to be the Toad Hermit, one of the Sannin.

Jiraiya sighed. "Kids these days... they think they can take on the world, and are rude as hell" His remark reminded him very much of his student, and with a snicker, he moved to capture the fleeing ninja.

* * *

"Naruto-kun!"

Hinata dashed to the fallen silhouette of Naruto, and checked his vitals with trembling hands. 'Calm yourself, Naruto-kun needs you! I must be calm to help him!' She kept chanting in her head. Feeling a steady heartbeat and breathing, accompanied by soft groans, she sighed in relief. 'He is alive'.

A slight thud behind her made her stand up and turn around in a heartbeat. There stood the other two ninjas, a little battered by the distraction the clones had caused, and very, very pissed. Their companion was on the ground, in a leap of limbs in weird angles. Hinata didn't even bother activate her eyes to figure out that the man was dead; that attack caused so much damage peripherally, it was a miracle she was able to move so quickly after it (though, a small voice in her head reminded her, Naruto played a major role in her immediate revival). Being in the center...

She focused on the two enemies at hand. How much time ago did they send Ino away to seek help? She wondered if she could keep those two busy until help arrived, but a groan from behind made her resolve. She was most definitely not going to abandon Naruto. Activating her eyes, she readied herself.

* * *

A very small chapter, but I am working on the other one, and I do think it is going to be the last for this story, or maybe almost-last. The time-skip seems convenient enough, and as long as I take care of some loose ends, I feel it is going to be fine to actually try it. A word of warning though, the next book-story-volume-whatever is going to take a lot of time, because I intend to start my other idea of a crossover fic. As always, please share your thoughts with me, in the review section, that is :)


	29. A reckless technique

Here I am, after some time. The late time is also worsened by a technical problem with my PC as it could not successfully update my story.

I don't own Naruto, now on with my sick imagination!

* * *

"So this is the famous Byakugan of the Leaf's Hyuuga clan"

"I think I'll just take these eyes and have Kabuto-sama to transplant them to me"

"How do you intend to kill her?"

The other ninja looked at the young kunoichi in front of him. Her resolve seemed unshaken, so their little act didn't make her nervous. 'Not a rookie, eh? There is more to this one'

He dashed at her at full speed, hoping to surprise her. Her eyes told him that he did not. A chakra-enhanched hand moved to intercept. The very move seemed deceptively fragile and feeble, but the ninja's trained eyes noticed the chakra that the hand left behind it, a result of high chakra manipulation. Instead of trying to crush his way through the defense, he moved around the blocking hand, throwing a counter punch, to get the girl off balance. A second palm hit his hand with surgical precision, at a specific spot. Normally this strike wouldn't even be noticed by the hardened ninja, but his whole palm went numb in an instant. Realizing the danger, the man spun on the spot, delivering a sweeping kick that was dodged with grace, but gave him the opportunity to gain some space.

"The Leaf's Gentle Fist style, eh? She is a Hyuuga all right"

"That chick can close chakra points?"

"Yep. Seems we will have to take her out at long range"

The two Sound ninjas nodded in unison and each threw a scroll that unrolled in midair. They simultaneously formed a seal.

"Ninja art:Rain of iron!" they cried in unison. Smoke puffed out of the scrolls, accompanied by many small pops -too many, Hinata thought- and the familiar whistling of kunai. 'Will I be able to do this? I haven't tried it in combat yet...'

Shaking her insecurities and doubts aside, she took a deep breath and molded all the chakra she could handle. This was a big attack, and she knew she would need it.

"Eight trigrams, sixty four palms guard!"

Chakra shot out from both her palms, forming multiple circles as she spun on the spot. Her turning speed rose in an instant as the hail of projectiles closed in, forming a dense net of chakra. What followed was a deafening ringing of metal against metal, sparks flying around, as she took the attack head-on.

The ninjas watched the sight with slight interest. Their attack seemed to have failed, but it was never intended to be used for head-on offense, rather than traps and ambushes. They did notice what would define their strategy though; the girl seemed to protect the unconscious boy behind her.

Making a plan on the fly, they started to move towards their opponent, when a bug swarm encased them both. The bugs closed the cage around the two ninjas, absorbing their chakra, until both of them puffed out of existence, leaving a log with a hissing explosive tag behind. Shino, realizing the danger, immediately ordered his bugs to retreat, but even so the explosion seemed to do some damage.

"Don't worry, we haven't forgotten about you, Aburame freak" came a mocking voice behind him, and he instinctively ducked, avoiding a heavy kick. 'It seems you are on your own now Hinata. At least I got one occupied' Shino thought, as he engaged the Sound ninja in close combat.

* * *

Hinata fought for her life, defending herself against the Sound ninja's vicious attacks. Shino seemed to got them split up, making the odds better, but they were still not in her favor. The ninja returned with poisonous kunai to counter her Gentle Fist; she knew he was going to trade hits, for one strike from his weapons, even a scratch, would prove lethal. Her flexibility and eyes seemed to give her an edge against her opponent, but the constant use of chakra-enhanched strikes and her bloodline limit, along with the very chakra-consuming defense earlier, were taking their toll on her, slowly but surely. Using too much chakra at once, and with her somewhat small reserves as well, would make her tired and groggy, and she couldn't afford even one scratch against this guy.

Strike for strike, the fight went on. The spy slashed high and low, putting her slightly off balance, which she countered by a kick in the low-striking hand's wrist, and ducking under the high-slashing arm, while throwing a hit at the man's chest. The man backstepped and jumped to the side. Hinata followed him, making sure her body was between the enemy and Naruto. The spy slashed at her side with one hand, which was easily identified as a feint, and Hinata slapped it away. She could feel the beginning symptoms of chakra exhaustion, the most evident of which was the sweat that ran from her forehead. The Sound ninja saw it too and smiled wickedly. He sidestepped, and tried to pass by her, but was interrupted by a sweeping kick. His experience proved supreme, as he immediately dashed to the other side, fully taking advantage of the split second it took Hinata to regain her footing. Hinata saw in slow motion the man's hand shooting out, throwing a poisoned kunai at Naruto. Her body reacted on its own, dashing in a speed that left her muscles sore and her back exposed, as she moved and caught the kunai with the tips of her fingers. Her breath of relief was interrupted though by a sharp pain on her shoulder and a burning sensation coursing quickly through her body.

"Took me long enough... I am getting rusty" were the last sound she heard before darkness covered her senses.

* * *

Shino had problems of his own, as the man that was his opponent seemed to have read quite some intel about his clan and their abilities. Using a smoke bomb, he had his bugs confused as they searched around in a wide area trying to find their target. Shino wasn't especially worried; it was a matter of time until the enemy was found and sucked dry. The sound of shattering glass put him immediately on alert, but nothing prepared him for the coming blast of a sticky liquid.

"Water element:Glue cage!"

'Damn it!' He had underestimated the enemy, and now his bugs were out in the mercy of what seemed like a potent poison, while he couldn't call them back. Dashing to the treetops, he searched around for the attacker, while ordering his bugs to gain height and not interfere in the fight. Sensing the coming chakra signature, he threw two shuriken to gain some time, but the enemy closed in without slowing down at all. Shino dashed toward the coming threat with a kunai in each hand, hoping to gain enough time for his bugs to regroup and launch an attack from above, but his enemy was way too much in a hurry. Numerous kunai shot around him, which he narrowly avoided. The sticky liquid made it difficult for him to actually move at his usual speed. The ninja came upon him from his blind spot, but he just let him come close and kicked him with a roundhouse kick to his side. The ninja's smile didn't fade though, and Shino's instincts flared in realization of the danger.

The ninja puffed into a log with an active explosive tag attached, and Shino knew that he would have to act really fast, for the glue kept that thing attached to his foot. His desperate kick made the log to get thrown away along with his sandal, but the whole move threw him off balance, and having lost sight of the enemy, he was a sitting duck. He knew that an attack would come soon, but the least he expected was his enemy coming at him head-on, holding an explosive tag on each hand. Funny as it seemed, Shino knew that the consequences were not that funny. He called his bugs to crush down on the man, but to his horror the man dissipated in a puff of smoke, leaving another explosive-rigged log behind. The explosion sent him backwards, but he felt something stop him. The almost-invisible shining of ninja wire made his blood run cold. He was caught.

"And so you get caught in my web, bug boy... how ironic" The man said with a wicked smile, as he closed in with a kunai in hand.

* * *

A kunai fell in front of each approaching ninja, intercepting their path. They both looked at the direction of the new attacker. Raven-black hair moved along with the breeze, a kunai twirling around a finger casually but ready to launch.

And two pairs of Sharingan eyes glaring at them with a cold calculating gaze.

The Uchiha brothers stood back to back on a branch, each facing one of the ninjas. Behind them, panting and exhausted but surely satisfied stood Ino. The ninjas regrouped quickly, for their victims were helpless, but those opponents...

'We must retreat' the one ninja signaled the other in their silent hand code. They both threw a smoke bomb and dashed in opposite directions, creating a clone each for more cover. The Uchihas jumped from the tree and moved to engage them. With their skills working in unison, it was a sight to behold. A hail of small fireballs destroyed one of the clones, while a slash in the back of the neck destroyed the other. The sound ninjas quickly realized there was no running away from this one.

One turned and tried to engage Sasuke, who seemed a less dangerous opponent, but quickly realized his mistake, for the well-aimed slashes left him with all limbs injured. That boy's agility seemed unnatural, all of the Sound ninja's tricks and attacks didn't seem to ever fool this raven-haired brat. Sensing that he was about to be captured, he made his resolve. There was not much hope to even try to escape, and even if they did, unless the other one had arrived safely in the Hidden Sound village, they were as good as dead, or worse, guinea pigs for Kabuto's experiments. Surrender wasn't an option either. He was a Sound ninja, and his training and code dictated that he would try to take all he could with him. With characteristic coldness he activated the seal they all received at the end of heir training.

"Ninja art: Divine wind!" His seal began to glow.

Itachi sensed the chakra spike a few milliseconds before his brother. With his seemingly unnatural speed he possessed he made his move.

"Earth element: Rock dome!"

The ground below Sasuke cracked and shook, as alive stone burst through and formed a protective cocoon around the younger Uchiha. The technique wasn't fast enough though; Itachi could tell that Sasuke had taken some damage. Ice-cold fury made his blood ran fast and the world around him to stop. The ninja he was pursuing knew a split second before that he was doomed as well, and his hands froze half-through the process of activating the suicide seal, as Itachi hit him with an illusion strong enough to get him to a comatose state. Realizing that he could have killed a valuable source of information Itachi forced himself to relax. Ibiki would make this one regret his actions a thousand times over.

Ino made her way to the heap that was Naruto and Hinata, worried about what she saw as a patch of red on her friend's back. Her fears were true, and even more: there was a purple thick liquid tracing the wound, which was immediately recognized as a standard Sound village poison. "Itachi-san!"

Itachi stood next to her in a moment. Recognizing the substance, he made three clones, two for Naruto and Hinata and one to search for Shino. With that taken care for, he released the Rock dome technique.

Sasuke was kneeling inside the dome, with bruises and cuts at his arms but alive and to his senses. He stood up groaning.

"That was... unexpected"

"True enough. Come, we must go to the hospital"

* * *

Jiraiya stepped through the gates of the Hidden leaf ninja, with a tiny frog in his hand. That alone didn't raise any suspicion about the Toad Hermit true intentions. With calculated casualness he stopped by the bath house, earning recognition screams and threats of murder, fled to Ichiraku's ramen, where he was surprised to learn that his former (and his soon-to-be as he hoped) student hadn't visited the place for the whole day. After a serving he made his way to the Hokage tower, to try to woo Tsunade as he often did.

Today was a bit different however. After entering the Hokage's office, he immediately put safety seals around the door and windows, while Tsunade closed the curtains, realizing that her teammate meant business.

_-later-_

"So that's how it is..."

"It gets worse. They collect every tailed monster they can. They have captured the four-tails, five-tails, six-tails, and I heard that seven-tails and eight-tails are under the personal protection of their respective villages' elite force. Gaara has been recalled and removed from active ninja duty, and two-tails' location is kept secret. Naruto won't be safe."

"I see. What's with the frog there? I didn't know you carry one around."

"This is a little something I stumbled on my way here"

Jiraiya put the frog down, made a few handseals and the amphibian got enlarged many times its original size. After the process (which left Tsunade irritated, for the frog toppled over the neatly stacked scrolls around her office during his enlargement session) it spat out its prisoner and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"This is a fleeing Sound ninja, with some very interesting documents" Jiraiya explained. "I must warn you however, before you try to interrogate him, put a chakra suppression seal on him, for he will try to blow himself up."

"Orochimaru hasn't changed one bit, has he?" Tsunade said, disgusted.

"You know him as well as I do. Now, regarding another matter..."

Tsunade tensed. She knew what was about to come, and she wished that it wouldn't.

Her teammate seemed equally enthusiastic about the idea, but he pressed on anyway. "About Naruto. I want to take him with me. You know it is for the best, Tsunade. The village can't protect him, not against Akatsuki. He will not accept being under any restriction, anyway. With me as his escort, constantly moving around, they will have a hell of a hard time even to track him down."

Tsunade sighed. "It is his decision to make. You can talk to him after he wakes up, he is at the hospital right now."

"Again? What did he did this time?"

Tsunade just showed him the report from Itachi.

"So, a spy behind enemy lines, eh? Not bad, but I'll have to scold him for such reckless techniques. Genius, but reckless."

"Keep him safe, please."

Jiraiya smirked, not bothering to turn around and face Tsunade's face, a set of pleading eyes with a brave smile. "He does look like him a lot... Don't be worried. I'll make him a Hokage greater of all others!"

Tsunade smiled. That was the younger teammate, the one that tutored the Fourth, a ninja full of enthusiasm and childish joy. Pity that his next words ruined that impression.

"Besides, he has made a great step to manhood! He got injured to defend his girlfriend! I wonder if I can teach him anything more on that matter..."

What he heard a split second before it came was the slight whistle of air. Tsunade's fist came to his face at full force, sending him through the windows, which didn't lessened his speed at all, and all the way to the hospital, several hundreds of meters away.

"Damn pervert... if he ever tries to... I will..." Tsunade grumbled while removing the seals and calling a guard to have the broken windows replaced.

A few hundreds of meters away, Jiraiya sat upright in the small crater his fall had created and rubbed his swollen and bruised cheek. "I didn't mean it _that_ way..."

* * *

"Hey, shithead, I think this is the last"

"Well, time to get to the village. It is fortunate we didn't bump on anything else."

"No kidding... I could sleep for a month" Kiba groaned.

"Let's move out. The faster we get there, the sooner we get to sleep." Shikamaru said in his bored tone.

The team moved swiftly through the treetops towards the Hidden Leaf. Halfway through the night was upon them, a moonless night that left them with almost zero visibility and unstable footing.

"We will camp here tonight" said Shikamaru. His team, too exhausted to even argue, started the camp preparations mechanically. It took them a long thirty minutes to get things set, and they dropped to their sleeping bags like logs, save for Shikamaru who got the first watch. His mind was at ease for the first time in many days, for the mission was almost over, without any serious trouble, save their encounter with the New Sound Four. The very memory sent chills up his spine.

Deciding not to think about it, he sat on a rock and looked at the starlit sky. The moon had yet to rise, and the stars shone at full brightness on the void-black sky. Hearing a soft noise he moved without even thinking, his instincts taking over. He tackled the figure standing behind him, pinning the unknown person to the grass below.

"Nice reflexes, shithead. Maybe you are not a total loser after all."

He grimaced. "You should get to sleep, we have a long distance to cover tomorrow"

He stood up and sat down on the rock again. He felt her sitting next to him and sighed in annoyance. "You never listen to people, do you?"

"You got that right"

They didn't spoke for several minutes, taking in the night sky, the forest smells and the sound of crickets. The scene and the exhaustion took their toll on Shikamaru, as he leaned unconsciously towards Tayuya, and only stopped when he met Tayuya halfway, also leaning against him.

Silence.

An owl took off from the tree it resided to hunt, the noise snapping them both from their haze. Both felt each other leaning on them. None moved. It just felt right. When Neji came to relieve Tayuya from her guard watch, he found them on the same position. Shaking his head in disbelief, he manned his post quietly.

* * *

The technique "Divine Wind" came to me as I read WWII history. Divine wind (I do think the Japanese name was _kami kaze_) was the name they gave to the suicide airplanes loaded with explosives that tried to crush upon Alliance ships.

The story keeps on evolving and I am having a hell of a hard time to finish it. It is something I am very bad at, finishing stories, that is. I do think I will have to write a few one-shots to improve on that department. Also, I re-entered the fluffy section again, please keep me reviewed on my progress :)

I told toy that I will end this volume in 2-3 episodes, but now I must clarify that I will not make any promises.


	30. Leaving

Well, it seems I got myself enough time to try and put a temporary end to the first volume. I would request an honest review, not only of the chapter, but of the whole story as well.

I don't own Naruto. Surprise surprise.

* * *

"Finally!"

Kiba's excited reaction to the very sight of the village's gates was met with relieved sighs from his teammates. With an impressive burst of energy, he sprinted the remaining distance, with Akamaru on top of his head barking happily.

"He sure is energetic all of a sudden, isn't he?" Tayuya's sarcastic remark stopped Kiba in his tracks. "Hey, shithead! We must go to the Hokage tower for the report first!"

"Fine, just let's make it quick, all right? I don't have the time to fool around all day!" Kiba radiated impatience as usual.

"You heard him. I don't have time to waste either, so drag your feet a bit faster, will you?" she spat behind her shoulder.

"Fine..." grumbled Shikamaru.

* * *

"This is disturbing... Good work, all of you. It turned out we got something pretty useful out of this, and thankfully without casualties. You have all earned a break. Dismissed."

Shikamaru left with a frown on his face and headed to the intel department, where his father was working. His last battle had left him with more questions than answers.

"Still worrying about the freaks?" He smiled hearing the familiar voice.

"Yes, I have a hunch they are more... special than usual. No offence."

"None taken. But why don't you let your intel team about it and let them sort it out?"

"Well, as long as the dinner is on you, I am in." Shikamaru sighed. Why did she always have to do things her way?

After getting a clearance to enter (and a rather intense argument about whether Tayuya could be allowed to enter, which ended with a violent and vulgar outburst from her part, and a quick Shadow Possession from Shikamaru, before his rather amused-looking father interrupted) they entered the conference room. Shikamaru described the situation to his father, for only the intel team members could enter the archives of the Leaf's hidden knowledge, they were soon looking at the faces of all the missing-nins from the other villages, and soon they were searching on a wider scale: mysteriously disappeared ninjas, kidnapped or expelled Ninja Academy students, anything they could to help them find a clue for the identity of the mysterious elite of the Hidden Sound village.

The lack of data was something even more disturbing. Shikamaru, after experiencing their strength first-hand, found it hard to believe that ninjas of such power weren't in any records, or in the bounties list. That left only one, disturbing possibility.

"When Orochimaru left the village, it was found that he was conducting genetic experiments." Shikaku started, catching both the teens' attention. "He was trying to infuse the First Hokage's cells with live infants. It is possible to have continued his experiments, and not necessarily with the First's DNA"

"That is disgusting" Shikamaru said with a grimace.

"Yes, but it seems it proved effective nonetheless. But you were lucky to have escaped, even if they were not instructed to kill you, which I highly doubt. If Orochimaru infused them with foreign DNA right after he left the village, they couldn't be over 25 years old. I can say that their lack of experience is what saved you."

"If it has come to that, shouldn't we inform the other villages as well?" Tayuya said in frustration.

"It is hard to tell which village is offended here since they didn't use any bloodline limits. Anyway, Orochimaru is already recognised as an international danger and criminal, so he already has a bounty on his head at every country, save the one he has his base." Shikaku calmly answered.

"This guys hand seems to be as long as his tongue" Tayuya said in disgust. Shikamaru looked confused at the weird statement, and his father smiled. "To have gained a hold of other bloodline limits, something that the ninja villages protect with zeal, and live subjects to conduct such... _experiments_... even I, his personal bodyguard, never knew about this experiments, if they ever took place. The only man this freak trusts is the four-eyed freak, Kabuto. That one, and that... woman."

"Care to share her name?"

* * *

"So, here you are... I thought you gave up on that pink-haired girl; why do you insist on coming here so often?"

"Hello to you too, perverted hermit." Naruto seemed bored out of his mind.

"Or is it that cute Hyuga girl? I see she brought you flowers..."

"HEY! I am not such a super pervert as you are!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger.

"I didn't know you had such an opinion of the great Jiraiya" the Toad Sage pouted. "And when I thought I would teach you another powerful technique-"

The magic works always worked like a charm on Naruto. All his embarrassment disappeared, and he immediately raised to a sitting position, almost immediately regretting this. "Arrghh, damn it!" It was remarkable how easily he got injured, as well as forget that he was injured. The room began to spin around him, due to his sudden move.

When the feeling of vertigo subsided, he flashed his trademark grin. "Will you teach me? Oh great Perverted Hermit, will you be so kind?"

" *sigh* Well, you still need to work on how you show your respect, kid. And speaking of techniques, what the hell was that you tried to pull off there?"

"I didn't **try**, I totally pulled it off! But it is an attack that takes time, and I am supposed to take my distance and let my clones handle it."

"Well, care to explain?"

"It is simple; I came up with it after a failed attempt to form a Rasengan without a clone"

"And it went wrong"

"..."

"Fine, you do the talking"

"Well, I formed a Rasengan, but it got unstable, and while I had finished the second stage, I couldn't contain the chakra. So, it exploded, and sent me flying back a few meters. Then I remembered that the same thing happened when you taught me the Rasengan, and I made it through the second stage. So, the idea I came up with is to make a few clones, since I can only do this only once and it hurts like hell, and have them make a cycle around the target, so that he doesn't get away, and then BOOM!"

"Why didn't you take your distance this time, and joined the clones instead?"

"Well...eh he... I got a bit carried away..."

"...And you miscalculated because you hadn't used this on a real enemy until then."

"Sort of."

"That was VERY reckless, Naruto. You cannot realize the danger that behaviour could have gotten you into. Let me tell you this: the man you hit with that, you know how many pieces of him were found? Five! And there are many still missing. You could have lost a limb, or died in that explosion, let alone harm your teammates who were nearby."

Naruto felt a pinch of guilt and horror at his heart when he unconsciously brought the image of a wounded Hinata. He nodded slowly. A hand came to his shoulder, and he raised his head to see Jiraiya's bright smile. "Reckless... but genius! As expected from my pupil!"

"Your..."

"Oh, it seems I got ahead of myself-"

"Will you really do this, perverted Hermit?" Naruto grabbed Jiraiya's sleeve and tugged impatiently and excitedly.

BONK!

"Ouch! Why you did that?" Naruto rubbed the top of his head, where his tutor's fist had landed.

"If you are going to be my student, you will refer to me as the great Toad Hermit, Jiraiya-sama! You got that?"

"Like hell I will! You said yourself you are a super pervert!"

"I am not!"

"Oh yea? Then eat this! Harem technique!"

'Shit'

_-later-_

"Nurse! Come here quick! The perverted hermit passed out and his hands are cold, and his nose won't stop bleeding, and-"

"Fine, fine, I come! And who is this – Jiraiya-sama! What happened to him? He has lost much blood! Did he got attacked? AND WHY THE HELL HE LOOKS SO HAPPY?"

* * *

"It seems we have even more questions than answers... again..." Shikamaru stretched as he rose from his chair. It had been a long four hour session of research, but nothing had come out. "Some Ichiraku's ramen would be good after all this... care to join?"

"Of course" Tayuya seemed to be equally mentally tired. "And don't forget it is on you."

"Yea, yea..."

"Whaahhh, that was great!" Tayuya said while patting her stomach.

"You know, you remind me of Naruto sometimes" Shikamaru grumbled as he paid for the meal. They entered the main road of the village, who was almost empty at that time. They walked in silence for a few long minutes, until that silence was broken. "Hey, Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru turned around to see Ino rushing towards him. 'Great, just what I needed now, a raging thunderstorm' "Hey Ino"

"How are you? I heard you just got back from your mission, and you were in a bad shape!"

"I am fine, Ino, thank you for your concern."

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Tayuya tensed at the very sound of those words. 'What the? She said she was not... what the hell am I thinking? It is his right...damn it all-'

"Nah, I will just go home and rest, it was a rough mission. Thanks anyway, I appreciate your concern"

"Bah! Aren't you bored at all? That's what you do almost every day!"

"Whatever. It is troublesome to even try hanging out with the other guys. Well, maybe except Chouji. Or Shino. See you later!" Shikamaru jumped to the rooftops and ran for it, but the expected chase and girl fury didn't come. Brushing it off, he dashed home. The sooner he was under the protection of the four walls, the better.

"Jeez, he ran away" Ino pouted, and then turned to Tayuya flashing a smug grin. "So, be sure to keep him occupied at home!" she chirped.

"What the-" Tayuya stammered.

"Tayuya-san, this is me you talk to, not Shikamaru or Naruto" she interrupted. "Shikamaru is a smart guy all right, but he sure is slow when it comes to relationship stuff, almost the same as Naruto. And he is too lazy to take the first step. Heck, maybe even the rest of them. No wonder that the Nara clan men marry mostly women who take matters to their own hands." she giggled.

Tayuya's face kept changing various shades of red. "Don't you think you are way ahead of yourself this time, Ino-_san_?" her voice was a bit above a whisper, but still it showed embarrassment. "Why would I want to be with him? Isn't it a bit selfish yo play matchmaker without asking the others-"

"Fine, have it your way, you can play the tough kunoichi if you like" she interrupted nonchalantly "but keep in mind that until the time you sort out your feelings and get over your hesitations, you might have missed your chance. While he was nowhere as popular as Sasuke-kun, some more serious girls are taking notice." and with that, Ino left her with her mouth slightly open.

'...might miss my chance? First step? What the fuck was she talking about?'

* * *

The Hidden Leaf's sky was almost clear, a few clouds drifting by. In other words, the perfect conditions for cloud watching. Shikamaru sighed as he laid down on his roof, with some rice cakes and tea, as per his usual relaxing ritual, though lately it was not as relaxing as it used to be. Taking a few deep breaths, he tried to empty his mind and just stay unfocused and empty, his gaze fixed on the clouds runnung above him.

"What is so exciting about the clouds, anyway?"

So much for peace and quiet. He sighed. "What is it?"

"I just dropped by. Is there a problem?"

"Even if it was, it wouldn't matter, would it?"

"I see you get wiser by the day"

A few moments of silence followed, but she made no move. It seemed that she wouldn't leave on her own. Frowning, Shikamaru sat upright. "You want some?" he pointed at the rice cakes.

"Why, thank you!" she grabbed one and started chewing. "You are still concerned about the freaks?"

"Well, to be frank, yes. Their strength is way out of our league, and sooner or later we might face them. We have to get stronger. **I **have to get stronger." he was grateful she offered him an exit route from the uncomfortable silence. Besides, he did mean what he said.

She sighed. "You know, I am amazed that even you can be motivated at times." When he turned and shot her an annoyed glare, she smiled. "I kind of wonder what would happen if you were motivated as that Naruto guy."

He smiled in return. "The Will of Fire. This is what drives this village. The will to protect the village, no matter what. Strange thing, that one. It is what kept us united and strong throughout the ninja wars. I couldn't be called a Leaf ninja if I didn't have it in me."

"Maybe so, but you are still weak as hell."

"And you still suck at Shougi-" he rolled immediately as her fist landed where his head was. "...and controlling your temper."

"Says the one who gave up on his first fight in the Chunin finals, and against a girl no less. Don't you always say that a man cannot lose to a woman?"

"Hey! Who told you-"

"Naruto, when I met him at the ramen stand."

"Damn that Naruto..."

He rolled back to his previous position, cautiously.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"When you beat me in the forest" he could almost feel her tense "why didn't you finish me off then?"

Silence.

His eye caught a metallic shine. 'oi, oi, is that a kunai?'

Tayuya pulled out her flute and admired it. "Do you mind if I play some?"

"Do as you wish, I told you I am hopeless at arts, so it doesn't matter to me."

She raised an eyebrow. Sitting beside him, she took a deep breath and started her melody. Shikamaru smiled. It wasn't such a bad way to enjoy his few moments of peace. Risking a glance at his visitor's face, he felt the now familiar heat rising in his chest. When the angry scowl was missing from her face, she was actually cute. He soon caught himself staring at her focused yet calm expression. He turned his gaze skywards, quite embarrassed, hoping she didn't see it.

The melody died down. He waited patiently.

"Truth is, I don't know why. I told myself that you would be useful for the Snake, but I knew better. I just don't know."

"..."

Tayuya started playing another melody.

* * *

"So, are you ready?"

"Ready as always, Perverted Hermit!" Naruto seemed energetic as always.

"Won't you say your goodbyes, brat?"

They both turned, and saw a little farewell party, consisting of Tsunade, Iruka... and Hinata. Naruto blushed furiously at her sight. Tsunade leaned and kissed him on the forehead. "Good luck brat."

"Thank you Granny Tsunade! I'll be back stronger than ever! You'll see!"

"I can't wait"

Iruka was next. "Take care out there, Naruto."

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei"

The last one was the most awkward. He hesitantly shook Hinata's hand.

"Ehh... farewell, Hinata-chan"

"F-farewell, Naruto-kun, and good luck."

He turned around and started walking, his face flushed.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned just in time to see Hinata doing something equivalent of slapping her father.

She hugged him tight.

All the blood he fought to force from his face came rushing back at full force, and judging from the heat of her face, she was in the same boat.

"Please be safe" she whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry, I will"

Suddenly he was sad to leave and he was sure everyone was looking, he was sure the pervert of a teacher would make his life hell for this, but he didn't mind. The sound of his teachers sandals brought him back to reality, and he let go of Hinata unwillingly.

"Time to go."

"Yeah."

Hinata stood at the gate for as long as she could see the orange-clad figure.

* * *

OK, here goes:

-I can't decide whether Orochimaru's next assistant will be Karin, Guren or another character.

-I know Tayuya and Shikamaru are not as far as I wanted them to be, but it can't be helped. It is Tayuya after all. I intend to make a fic for the period during the time skip (isn't that ironic?) about them. I also follow a bit more the manga here, I bypassed a LOT of fillers, but I have to end the story somewhere and gather ideas.

-The next part (time skip) will be done in a VERY slow manner. At least the third part has a bit more ideas, the Shippuuden has a lot of material :)

I intend to start a crossover fic to keep me going, because once you stop, it is difficult to start.

As per usual, read and review. A whole story review can be also really helpful, because I WILL edit it. Nothing too grand, but the story needs editing badly.


End file.
